Shirayuki-hime
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya- blunt, emotionless, yet irresistible. seirin won winter cup and the GOM had a reunion, but they would never expect kuroko will be on an accident, for two years kuroko cant play basketball. and now college life is all about new obstacles. can kuroko passed all this troubles? or her fate will be eternally entangled with one of them? fem kuro x ?
1. Chapter 1 complicated

SHIRAYUKI-HIME (Rewrite)

Pumpkin-san: _I re-edit this story a bit and yeah this is a Fem kuroko… the pairing will be noticeable as the story progresses… _

_I fixed the timeline…. So yeah it's not that confusing anymore anyway thank you for the followers and favorites_

…

**chapter 1: COMPLICATED**

…**.**

…

"_**Isn't it funny how the memories you cherish before a breakup can become your worst enemies afterwards? The thoughts you loved to think about, the memories you wanted to hold up to the light and view from every angle-it suddenly seems a lot safer to lock them in a box, far from the light of day and throw away the key. It's not an act of bitterness. It's an act if self-preservation. It's not always a bad idea to stay behind the window and look out at life instead, is it?"**_

― _**Ally Condie, First Day**_

…**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya- despite the manly name she's a girl that belongs to the generation of miracles known as the phantom 6 member of Teiko middle school basketball club, she's 5'6", slender body, 36 C chest size, pale complexion, has straight long light blue hair, and light blue eyes, and always wear a stoic face/emotionless face, and uh she's quite innocent. After middle school she enrolled at Seirin, there she found her another 'Light' Kagami Taiga, she's the trump card of Seirin on her first year in High school and after some success and defeat of their team, their hard work pay off on winter cup which they won against Rakuzan.

But everything change after a reunion/celebration happened after winter cup, Kuroko Tetsuya got on a car accident, which made her unable to play sports for two years, due to the impact she had on her knees and arms, the doctors told them that she was lucky that she survived it.

It was a reunion of the generation of miracles on that Christmas eve on their first year high school, they had a good time as they try to initiate to rekindle their friendship but at the said 'reunion' they didn't expect to see in their own eyes that their beloved phantom 6 member will be on an accident and the driver of the car is none other than Hanamiya Makoto, no one knows if that was on purpose or an accident, coz at that time the road is slippery due to the snow, even the sadistic bastard of the uncrowned Generals got severely injured.

Lucky Kuroko is really smart and she caught up in her Classes although her rank went down due to her absences, as time goes by her friends/ teammates visited her at the hospital, mostly it was Kagami and the seirin team after their practices and matches. Satsuki, Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi, and their sidekicks* (Kasamatsu, Takao, Himuro, and for touo Sakurai*) but she didn't expect to see her 'old light' aomine will visit her even without his childhood friend satsuki and she hates to admit it but she find it sweet just like the old times.

However the person she didn't want to see visited her and it's none other than Akashi Seijuro, they had an argument at the reunion, and then the accident happened. Let's just say Akashi wants… no he demanded that they should be together again like the good old times back at Teiko. She can still remember those good old times when they start dating at the second year back at Teiko but as time goes by she felt suffocated in their relationship Akashi slowly became too possessive and too protective to her, and then it's the start when she doubt their school's principle ' winning is everything'. Thus she disappeared after graduating at Teiko.

A lot of things happened ( her first year at seirin is the same in the Canon*) and thus she graduated in high school and college life begins.

…

A week had passed by since the start of her classes

A young Lady with long Sky blue hair and eyes woke up from her slumber in her new apartment.

"ohayo nigou" as she greeted her dog that is all grown up now in her usual monotone voice.

"hmmm are you hungry? Let's eat breakfast…. Hmmm let's just boil some eggs... I should ask Kagami-kun to start teaching me again on how to cook other kinds of cuisines" she mumbled to herself as she stood up, cooks her breakfast and ate with her dog. After fixing herself up (especially her infamous bed head*) and prepare herself for school. She let out a sigh 'I miss them already' as she thought to herself while looking at the wall paper of her phone were it Is a picture of the Seirin Team including some of the GOM (excluding Akashi*), the uncrowned Generals (excluding Hanamiya*), touo, Shotoku, Kaijo and Yosen ( with their coaches plus alex*) all of them are smiling at their Christmas party reunion last year.

"nigou let's go I'll leave you to Kise-kun today, he doesn't have work today… I guess." she caressed her dog's fur while she dialed Kise.

Phone conversation

"_ohayo Kise-kun"_

"_Kurokocchii~~~ I miss you… and how many time have I told you call me Ryouta."_

"…_. Hmmm ok…. Ryouta-kun can you look for nigou for me? I have school…"_

"_is that so Kurokocchii~~~ I will go to your place A.S.A.P!" _just then he hang up, leaving a confuse Kuroko on the line.

5 minutes later

Kise suddenly barged in kuroko's room.

"Kurokocchii~~~ I miss you" as he hugged her tightly.

"we just live next door Ryouta-kun, I need to go to school now and I never thought being a university student would be so tough."

"eh? You should take a rest once in a while, anyway I don't have a job today so I can take good care of nigou also I want to walk you to your school, shirayuki-hime~" as he teased Kuroko as they went out of her apartment, she just nodded and ignore Kise's teasing.

…

_Ever since she graduated high school and starts her university life at Tokyo university, Kuroko Tetsuya became more elegant looking, her stoic expression gives you the mysterious feel, her outer appearance just give you the feeling of a lady/princess, and no one would have thought that she played basketball with the rough guys. Thus she earned the title Shirayuki-hime when she passed Tokyo university she's still oblivious on the title she was given._

_Her misdirection was now useless, no it was completely gone when puberty/ adulthood hits her big time as she graduated High school, but the problem now is she's attracting unnecessary attention and wolves are preparing to attack her._

…

" sure Kise-kun, I don't want to be late for my class… oh Takao-kun and Himuro-kun texted me already…." As she read her text messages making Kise a bit jealous to her 'not-so-new- friends'

"ugh no way (_'if midorimacchii and Musakibarachhii would hear or see this they would be angry those two are making their moves on my Kurokocchii~ especially akashichi… damn I could hear the snips of his damn scissors'_ *)I thought you and I are close and I told you call me Ryouta." he pouts to kuroko…

"ok but you never called me by my first name…" the bluenette bluntly said to her blonde friend as she look at him as they walk on the street

"eh?! (blushed*) b-but (_damn it as if I can call your name casually.. ugh my heart is beating way too fast.. I bet I'm blushing right now!*_) ok! T-T-Tet…." Kise stuttered and was a blushing Mess but before he can say his beloved former instuctor's firstname he was immediately cut off.

"it's ok Ryouta-kun you don't need to force yourself saying my first name, any way Takao-kun and Himuro-kun is harmless… you don't need to be worried about them we are all 'friends' after all right?."

"T-Tetsu… ugh kurokochii~ (_ yeah right harmless huh? Kurokochii why are you so oblivious to your surrounding!*)_ uhmm murasakibarachi wants you to visit him, he wanted you to taste his new pastry and I think it has some vanilla in it."

"atsushi-kun? Sure, but why didn't he called me?" she asked to the blonde quite curious on why her tallest friend didn't contact her directly.

"let's just say he broke his phone (_ yeah he broke it after he learned Himuro-san took and passed Tokyo U and now he's making his moves on you plus his poker face is pissing me off*)_ don't worry I'll accompany you at his culinary school (_as if I would let you go there alone!*)_ after school just call me ok?" as he grinned at her, she just nodded and gave him a small smile which made him blush again…

now they are near the school ignoring the whispers of the people surrounding them. why? it's a rare sight to see a famous model walking with Tokyo U's shirayuki-hime… and Kise like what he hears… that they look great as a couple, and etc. but he heard some bashing towards to his beloved Kurokochii and he hates it, Kurokocchii is not a slut, how could they said it to her, as he thought to himself then he looked around again just to see some average looking boys almost drooling by the sight of his beloved kurokochii who is just way too oblivious in her surroundings.

Suddenly they saw Kagami, oh what the hell her so called new light, his other rival towards Kuroko's kokoro*(heart*), hmmm he bet he is waiting for her.

"ohayo kagami-kun"

"ohayo ka-ga-mi-chii~" as they greeted him

"ohayo Tets- what the hell are you doing here Kise!" kagami shouted as he point his finger to kise.

"eh I'm just walking Kurokocchii and her dog to school, you see I'm baby sitting Nigou, but you know what I didn't expect Kagamichii will pass as a university student.." as he sarcastically said to kagami which made Bakagami more irritated

"atleast I passed coz of athletic scholarship! And how about you?! And why are you with Tetsuya so early in the morning!" as Kagami argued, kuroko just sighed

"Kagami-kun, Ryouta-kun and I are neighbors in the apartment building I am living right now remember?, hmmmm oh Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, kasamatsu-senpai, mibuchi-san, Sakurai-san, and mayuzumi-san was also in that apartment building."

"waahh! Is there still a slot left in that building?" as kagami frantically said to her

"I guess so? The rent is uhmmm alright I guess coz the security and utilities and the building itself is on good condition plus it's only 20-15 minute walk to this university…. Tonight Takao-kun and Himuro-kun will move-in… I guess there still a lot of vacant Flat."

And as if it was on cue Himuro and Takao just appeared out of nowhere.

"Ohayo Himuro-kun, ohayo Takao-Kun…." she greeted them which the two just waved their hands and smiled as they walk towards kuroko.

"wait Kurokochii why didn't you tell me that they will also move in?" Kise exclaimed he was so frustrated when he heard about the news..

"huh? KISE! What the F*** you didn't even know?! You're her freaking neighbor! And how could you hide this from me! " as he point his finger to Himuro who just ignore him

"ryouta-kun and Kagami-kun please calm down it's too early in the morning to be so lively. Oh Ryouta-kun please take care of nigou and tell atsushi-kun I'll be going later. See you later. Kagami-kun aren't you late? Takao-kun and Himuro-kun let's go to class." she said to them with her infamous deadpan expression though her voice has a hint of irritation

"kurokochii why are you so mean? Give me a good bye kiss~~~"he hugged Kuroko tightly with his long arms which made the three guys irritated.

"Ryouta-kun please let me go I don't want to be late."

"yeah kise-san let her go or we will be late, right Ku-Ro-Ko-chan?" as Takao pulled her from kise's embrace

"tetsuya I'll carry your bag." As himuro took her bag and gave a smug look to his brother Kagami

"Tatsuya since when did you call her Tetsuya!" kagami scowled to his brother but Himuro just ignore him

"now that you mention it isn't their first name almost the same? Tetsuya and Tatsuya? Right?" Takao said and it earned an awkward silence to them

"call it fate also it's because we are soul mates, right? Tetsuya?" Himuro just smiled at them.

Meanwhile Kuroko was just watching them in the sideline, the bell rang. Thus Kise leaves the campus with nigou and the four of them went to their designated classes, She was alone in her first class, coz she chose a different schedule from them, but most of the time she is with them, coz they have the same subjects and time.

Lost in her thoughts as she looked at the blue sky from the window, she just decided to reminisce some good old memories especially her professor cant attend today.

…

"_**He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry."**_

― _**Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**_

…**..**

Kuroko's POV

'is it strange for a woman to play basketball with men in an official match? Actually it is strange and she didn't even know if it's legal, but hey we live in a strange world, so they didn't even care. I play basketball because it was fun and I love it. Especially when I met _them_, I loved my teammates but everything changed when I dated Akashi-kun on my second year at Teiko middle school, he confessed to me after our first match year.

But I didn't expect that they will change, _slowly they change_ especially my best friend and my _light_ aomine-kun, and we all drifted apart. As time goes by I felt suffocated from Akashi-kun's possessiveness and his manipulating schemes, he hated that he can't control me, so he started changing and manipulating everyone even _them_.

On our last match I decided to break up with him and he didn't like it, _winning is everything_? Since when? We aren't a team anymore, they didn't trust each other, since when Basketball became a one man game? they just followed akashi's order, he's manipulating them, and I will cut those strings before they destroyed their selves.

High school new hope and new challenges, I love my new teammates at Seirin and _my new best friend and my new light_ kagami-kun it was like I'm seeing the old _them_, step by step I change_ them_ back to the way it was. Their trust, the fun just like before, and I didn't expect that my hard work paid off.

After winter cup unexpectedly we won against rakuzan, we never expected it, kiyoshi-senpai, Riko-san, and the rest of Seirin rejoiced on our victory. We won and Akashi didn't like it at all, like what he usually said, _since I'm always right, I always win_, I have to admit I hated how egocentric he is, although I used to like him but then he accepted his defeat as time goes by.

Christmas Eve, a reunion with Atsushi-kun, Shintaro-kun, Ryouta-kun, daiki-kun, my bestfriend Satsuki-chan, and my ex- Akashi Seijuro at a restaurant. It was fun spending time with them, it's like we are on middle school again, the fun, our trust, and our friendship is with us again.

Unexpectedly Akashi wants to be with me again, he wanted us to be together, wait who gave him alcohol, he is drunk… oh the waiter gave us red wine…, we argue about it, I don't want to be with him again, can't he understand that I just wanted us to be friends again? _They_ noticed our argument, _they _tried to stop us, they are arguing again, it's my fault isn't it? But why?

I ran away from the restaurant, no I ran away _again_ like what I did in Middle school, but now I literally ran away from the problem, and thus the last thing I see is the speeding car in front of me and the driver is none other than Hanamiya Makoto, which I had an eye- to eye contact before it all went black.

"_cold, it's cold" as I said I wonder why am I lying on the snowy ground, what happened, I feel light headed, I cant move my body, it's heavy and numb?_

"_tetsu, please don't talk" Aomine my old light said to me, his eyes, why is he crying? His voice is a little shaky, why?_

"_K-k-Kuro-ko-chii…." Kise said to me as he stuttered with his words why is he shaky? Oh is it because it's cold? But why is there tears on his gorgeous face, a smile suits him the best._

_Atsushi is on his knees, it's so cold in the ground he look shocked as if he saw a ghost. His favorite snack is on the ground, what a waste, I wonder what happened that it made him drop it?_

_Akashi why does he look so shock, he looks scared, that's new. I wonder why?_

_Midorima, why is there tears on his face? And oh his lucky item fell on the ground, I should get it but_

_I can't move my body, everything is hazy, but why do I smell some blood, the scent is too strong. I wonder why? why do I hear Satsuki's crying, who made my best friend cry? Wait! No, I hear them crying and they keep saying my name. Why? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh I remember could it be that I got hit by hanamiya Makoto's car?_

…

"hey Kuroko you're daydreaming again, we visited coz I heard you don't have a prof. on your class" as kagami poke my forehead,

"Kagami-kun is a sadist…" as I said to him, his face turned red, hmmm I wonder why? just then Takao-kun drapes his arm on my shoulder and grinned to me.

"tet-chan you should stay away from bakagami." As he said in a teasing tone, and it made Kagami-kun look more embarrassed, then I look over to Himuro-kun and he just look at Kagami-kun and let out a sigh of disappointment and now Kagami-kun keeps blabbering some gibberish words.

I wish we could stay like this forever, even though it's clearly impossible, new life, new friends, even though they are my old rivals in basketball from high school, who knew we can all get along off the court? And lastly new obstacles… Akashi I hate to admit and say this but where are you now? After my accident you've just went and study overseas. No one knew where you went, even the generation of miracles.

Akashi Seijuro where are you now? And how are you? But I hope I won't see you soon, I've been living peacefully since you're gone.

I'm not ready to face you yet….. not yet…

…_**.**_

"_**When someone is in your heart, they're never truly gone. They can come back to you, even at unlikely times."**_

― _**Mitch Albom, For One More Day**_

…**.**

Meanwhile

The purple haired giant is preparing his new pastry for Kuroko

"kuro-chin will definitely like this, after all it has vanilla in it, kuro-chin loves Vanilla." he said to himself while ignoring the weird stares he receives from his classmates, after all he is the tallest inside the culinary school he is attending.

Suddenly his phone rang, and he went outside to see who it was.

"unknown number? I wonder who is it?... ehem* Hello, who is this?" he said in his lazy voice

"it's been a while Atsushi…." A familiar cold and intimidating voice said and it made atsushi froze in his place, his eyes widen as he realize who it was. He can't speak, and he didn't know why.

"I just want to say hi, by the way I'm coming back soon, you are the first person I called so good bye for now atsushi, and take your sweet time with _her_ as you can, if you can ." the voice said with amusement as the phone ended his aura darkens

"no way, aka-chin, is going back. What SHOULD I do? what will Kuro-chin do? what will they do if they heard this? should I say to them?" As he thought to himself as he bite his candy

"no I should protect Kuro-chin! Kuro-chin will visit me later and she will eat my new pastry! I should be calm… at least he wouldn't be back soon." he said to himself as he went to his table again, and is about to prepare his new pastry for kuroko.

….

TO BE CONTINUED.

Sorry I re-edit it a bit…


	2. Chapter 2 unexpected encounter

**SYH (rewrite)**

**Genre:** romance (still thinking Kuroko x ?), drama (certainly*), comedy?(I don't know if my humour will suffice to make you laugh), action(sorry but I love action scenes*), sports (basketball*)

…

**Chapter 2: AN UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER**

…

_The clock is ticking as the white snow was also slowly turning into crimson, around their beloved shadow._

_They continued to watch their beloved shadow slowly die in front of them…_

"_Satsuki call an ambulance!" Aomine shouted to his childhood friend as he was the one who first to snapped out from shock. Momoi frantically began to dial her phone for help. _

"_hey isn't that the car that hit Kurokocchhii? Look it crashed on the tree." _

"_let's see who the hell is that guy…" Midorima and Kise rushed towards the car._

_As midorima and Kise looked at the owner of the car, they were shocked to see an unconscious familiar man inside it, bathing on its own blood as well._

"_isn't that bastard hanamiya? Should we help him he's bleeding badly… even though I hate him, my conscience says that we should help him"_

"_I think it's better not to move him in that place as well as Kuroko, we might damage their organs in that process if we move them."_

"_let that bastard die." Akashi said bluntly to his ex-teiko teammates who just appeared at their backs._

"_Akashichii? You can't let him die too! it's an accident! it's just an accident! Look at the road it's slippery!"_

"_Akashi, kise's right, we need to save him too! Are you insane, we can't let him die."_

"_hey! She's gone unconscious!" Momoi shouted to Kise, Midorima and Akashi who was just shocked to what she just said and rushed towards kuroko._

"_where the hell is that damn ambulance!" aomine shouted clearly irritated on their terrible Luck… he remembered what Midorima told him earlier that an Aquarius should be careful._

"_aomine don't move her!"_

"_but!"_

"_calm down!"_

_A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, they also took Hanamiya out of the car._

…

Takao, Kuroko, and Himuro are now about to eat their Lunch… as they walk through the hall way, almost all the students are staring at them. Kuroko was reading something while walking, himuro was looking at Kuroko and our beloved hawk-eyed raven-haired boy seems to be in a daze as they walk through the hall, ignoring the envy look and glares that they have receiving.

…**..**

"**When you trip over love, it is easy to get up. But when you fall in love, it is impossible to stand again."**

― **Albert Einstein**

…**.**

**Takao's pov**

Tet-chan you always made my day… especially back in high school even though we went into different schools. Plus it's fun to tease Shin-chan due to his tsundereness with you, but everyone except you clearly sees that all of the GOM are in love with you. But who wouldn't you are tall (for a girl *), pretty and adorable even though with that emotionless face of yours, oblivious and innocent, and lastly straightforward, yeah too blunt.

I didn't expect that playing and guarding you on the court back when seirin and shutoku had a match will make me focus on you, like what shin-chan said before 'it's fate when the two of us face each other, both of us passing is like bread and butter in our lives… you even manage to escape my infamous hawk-eye! But sad to say your misdirection is now useless and adulthood hits you bigtime. Yeah Bigtime!

Wolves are salivating when they saw how adorable you are and you are too oblivious on their intentions! I felt that you are still thinking you are still a shadow, but hell no, you are always in the spot light! Oh… damn… I just miss watching you play basketball…you look so cool when you do your ignite pass kai, but I hope you won't do it to me… coz damn it hurts a lot to see when you do it to Kagami…

Anyway I can still guard you with my Hawk-eye, so I can see protect you from your freaking stalkers. And I won't let that eagle-eyed senpai of yours took his sweet time guarding you… Hell no.

Shin-chan, oh shin-chan~ too bad you are on vacation right now, I wonder what will you do if you knew that I'm Tet-chan's new neighbor…

"Takao-kun…. Takao-kun…" she said to me I looked at her, I wonder why suddenly.**thump! ouch!** I tripped on the floor.

I winced in pain when my face planted on the cold hard floor. So uncool and embarrassing… Damn it

"takao-kun is strange I thought your hawk-eye is better than izuki-senpai's eagle eye? Are you alright?" she said to me with a concerned tone, I looked up to her… damn she looks so adorable! But godammit! Why did I need to be compared to her senpai! It hurts a lot you know!

"yeah I'm fine, it's just I'm excited on moving-in tonight!" I told her as I stood up on the ground… I lied, the truth is I'm in a dazed thinking about her… like I would say it to her… wait damn I'm turning into a Tsundere! Shin-chan's personality has been rumbing into me…

"oh… ok.. himuro-kun is also in a dazed earlier, I think the two of you has lack of sleep… hmmm I guess I'll serve you some tea tonight, just come over to my room, would that be fine?" she said to me as she adorably tilted her head… this is good news does this means I'll be going inside her room? is this some kind of invitation?! (blushed slightly and thinks something pervy*)

I smiled and nodded at her as I drape my arm on her shoulder, then I looked down to her and she smiled. I need to make a move before shin-chan came back… oh damn, I forgot we are classmates on some of our minor subjects! Oh god what should I do?! Wooing her is out the question, she's immune to it coz of that damn-blonde copy cat have been doing it to her ever since middle school.

Anyway I'll just do my best to guard her up and protect her, who knows maybe she'll fall for me (I hope so*). Every little thing counts, ne? and she won't escape from my eyes, I don't know but she's the apple of my eyes now…

_(note: Midorima Shintaro is also attending Tokyo University but before their class started an emergency happened in their family, he needed to go back to province coz his favorite grandma the one who taught him all those horoscope and superstition is dying*)_

"takao-kun, Himuro-kun… let's call kagami-kun so we can eat our lunch together at the roof top." she said with a smile on her pretty face as she continued to walk-read with us, she's in the middle so the dudes won't be drooling over just by the sight of her.

Then I noticed Himuro, this emo dude is dialing his phone just to call his 'brother'.. ugh I almost forgot that 'new light' of hers.. wait it should be over right now that light and shadow thing… I'm getting annoyed to it actually, we are now in College, not high school or even Middle school. At least those to lights are too shy to make a move, yeah they are really should be called 'Ahomine' and 'Bakagami' .. it's really obvious how those two 'lights' is in love at her.

And it's been almost two years since she last played basketball… oh I suddenly remembered how Shin-chan is so devastated when he saw her in the accident… I feel bad too. But I guess this year I hope we can play again, I miss to guard her on the court.

.

.

Little did those two light's know a lot of knights are aiming to save little shirayuki-hime from the tower while the 'dragon' is away, and I'm one of those knights

…**.…**

"**It is possible to be in love with you just because of who you are."**

― **Maggie Stiefvater, Shiver**

…

**Himuro's POV**

She's really pretty but I have to admit she's strange, weird or odd in a good way… her skin is like perfect, full black lashes that decorated her oval sky coloured eyes, cute nose, pink lips reminds me of cherry and strawberries, her skin was so fair and so soft and smooth plus no blemishes and but when I asked her if she puts make-up she just told me in a blunt way that she didn't coz it was just a waste of money and time, I was a bit shocked, then what more if she put some on her face and glam herself up?

A normal girl would do everything to make themselves look pretty, but when I first met her at street basketball with atsushi, I didn't expect that a pretty quiet tall girl that looks like a model can play basketball, she was really fit yet she looks frail at the same time… she wore a loose unbuttoned white shirt over a striped white and blue fitted t-shirt, and a knee length cargo shorts… I can still remember her hair was in a high ponytail that time and I never thought she can handle Taiga that well as she tried to scare him off with her dog… anyway she's adorable at that time… my first meeting with her and I missed playing basketball with her.

I know that Atsushi is in love with her, I mean who wouldn't? she's one of a kind. But I have decided I will take my chances even atsushi and taiga didn't like it at all. It's better to make a move before the other knights will save her at the tower while the dragon is away.

"himuro-kun are you alright? You seem like you are in a daze too like takao-kun." she asked me as she looked up to me as we walk through the hallways.

I nodded and smiled at her "I'm just excited, after all I'm moving in, to the same apartment building with shirayuki-hime ."

"don't call me shirayuki-hime… I don't get why they call me in that name." she said to me in a blunt way

"… you just didn't know that you really are pretty tetsuya, even without those ridiculous make-up that most women wear…. I mean you really are beautiful, That's why they call you Hime"

"huh? Is that so… I also found himuro-Kun pretty attractive" she said to me in a blunt way as she look into my eyes and touched the mole under my eye… I shivered a bit when she touched it, her finger is really cold and calloused…

Did she just touched it? wait did she said that I'm attractive, so it means she's attracted to me, right?… suddenly someone pushed me away from tetsuya…

"tet-chan…. What's with the lovey-dovey aura between the two of you? Let me join in don't leave alone" kazunari tackled her…

Tsk…

"… Takao-kun you are acting like ki-ryouta-kun, it's starting to annoy me, let me punch you with my ignite pass kai" she said to him bluntly with those cold blank look at him, I chuckled inwardly… when I saw him shivered in fear as he imagine how strong it is… serves him right.

"noo~~ I'm just kidding that would kill me Tet-chan…"he cooed her, suddenly I noticed taiga glaring at our backs… he felt left out, I guess he's jealous coz we are with _his_ shadow, but I'm sorry to tell high school basketball ended long ago.

"ehem* what are you doing with Tet-Kuroko!" he yelled at kazunari and me… he acted like a jealous boyfriend, how amusing.

"oh Taiga… are you about to say her name?.." I teased my brother

"Kagami-kun your face is red." As Tetsuya appeared in front of him which made him blush furiously… I sighed he is really obvious, anyway it looks like Tetsuya is oblivious to my brother's intention, after all she was always surrounded by boys all throughout middle school.

"eh?! Let's just eat, I'm hungry!" as Taiga shouted to us, Kazunari just snickered at his action as well as me… while Kuroko just sighed at him.

….

**Timeskip 2p.m.**

Kise waited at the school gates with his best so called disguise (flashy designer clothes, sunglasses and a fedora*) and nigou, he waited for his kurokocchii~ but then he was swarmed by his fangirls when they saw him. At that moment he noticed Himuro, takao, and Kuroko was about to leave the school gates (kagami is at a basketball practice*)

He brightened up when he saw her and tackled her in a hug and his cheeks keeps rubbing on kuroko's cheek which made the two boys irritated and some students around the area gasp at their 'intimacy'.

"kurokocchhii~~~ let's go to Murasakibaracchhiiii~~~ he is waiting for you, you know~"

"Ki-Ryouta-kun you just don't want to be crush by atsushi-kun's hand, by the way please let me go. Everyone is staring at us… "

"it's alright anyway let's go." As he held Kuroko's hands and dragged her away but before that.

"see you later Himuro-kun, and Takao-kun." As she said to her friends and the two just waved backed yet deep inside they are pissed off by Kise's little stunt in the campus, now everyone will think that Kuroko is Kise's girlfriend and they didn't like it… suddenly they got a plan on their minds on how to irritate Kise later, after all they are moving in as well.

….

2:30 p.m.

Kise and Kuroko arrived at the culinary school that Atsushi is attending…

But before they arrive….inside the cab, Kise and Kuroko didn't talk at all. they just savor the comforting silence between them which is new for Kuroko coz Kise is always talkative and clingy (and annoying*) but this time it was different, she glimpse to see Kise's face but all she can is his cheeks has a tinge of pink on his cheek as he tries to cover it with his other hand, his ears are really red and their hands still held each other, while nigou is sleeping on Kise's lap … she was curious why Kise is like that but when she was about to ask, they arrive at the school and both of them let go of each other's hand.

They walk inside the campus of the culinary school and as they try to find their tall ex-teammate everyone are looking at the two as if they are celebrities… just then they saw a familiar purple head at an empty classroom /kitchen room… (#2 is with the school guard, no pets allowed the campus… so they have no choice but to leave him with the guard*)

"Atsushi…"

"Kuro-chin and the idiot… why are you all so late?" the purple head pouted and throw a little tantrum

"Waaahh Murasakibaracchhiiii~ why so mean?! Kurokochhiii ~"

"Ryouta-kun please stop whining your voice is echoing in the room…"

"Kisechin if you don't shut your mouth I will throw you to your fans that is waiting outside the room, look at them." as the giant pointed to the crowded hallway

"no… I'm just kidding so did you really made something for kurokocchii? How about me?" the blonde said nervously, just then Murasakibara walked over to the blue haired girl and carried her, his arms are on her hips and the two ex-teammates faces are just inches away from each other… Kuroko's eyes widen a bit on how close they are, while atsushi just smirked when he saw the girl's face… meanwhile Kise didn't like what he is seeing.

"this is just for Kuro-chin… Kuro-chin say ahhhhh, you would love this Vanilla macaroons… so say ahhh~" as the amused giant took some macaroons from the tray…

Kuroko open her mouth and let atsushi feed her, atsushi was really amused by it, meanwhile Kise is irritated at their intimacy, he also want to feed Kuroko… anyway she just look so happy as she savor the mild sweetness of the pastry… as she finished eating it, she smiled sweetly to atsushi who just smiled back to her and patted her head…

"that was delicious atsushi-kun. Thank you." Kuroko smiled again to him.

"I will do anything for kuro-chin, by the way I made a lot today.. take this at home…"he said to kuroko as he gave a big box of macaroons for her, he leaned towards her and kissed it's forehead. Kise didn't like their interaction so he just got an idea on how to irritate his giant ex-teammate.

"Kurokocchhiii~~~~ I just remembered what time Takao-kun and Himuro-kun will be moving in to our apartment complex?"

"…." Atsushi was speechless, he couldn't believe that himuro will be making a bold move while he was away, his eyes darken as he look over to kise who just regretted what he just said.

"oh, I'll just text them later…"

"by the way Kurokocchii I've been thinking who lives at the next room beside you, I've never seen who it was."

"really? It's sakurai-kun, are you sure you didn't see him? The other night he made dinner for me and it was really good, now that you have said it I should gave him a thank you gift, he took care of nigou sometimes when izuki-senpai isn't free, hmmm such a sweet boy he is." She said to him bluntly and the blond was just shock on how that guy who is Aomine's 3-pointer ex-touou teammate who apologizes a lot and has a low self-esteem made a move on his kurokocchhiii… the purple head giant didn't like what he heard as well he began to think on how to crush that guy's skull and Kise shivered at the menacing aura that Murasakibara is releasing….

"Muro-chin is about to move at your place kuro-chin?""

"…." Kise was shivering in fear

"yes, why? do you want to pay them a visit? The others are there too, it's like highschool basketball days again, Kiyoshi senpai, kasamatsu-senpai, izuki-senpai and the others live in that building as well."

"…..sure then I'll come with you today, I'll pay a visit to my ex-yosen partner (he was a bit piss off that he didn't speak of himuro's name*) " as atsushi said to them and kuroko just nodded.

"kurokocchiii uhmmm what is your former coach and your ex-teammates doing now?"

"Riko-senpai? Oh she's the coach of seirin, and Hyuuga-senpai sometimes helps her girlfriend (riko*)… Mitobe-senpai, Koganei-senpai, and tsuchida-senpai decided to make a restaurant near Seirin after they graduated HIghschool, business is going well and Riko-senpai's players always eat there… the other 3 (furihata, kawahara, Fukuda*) actually I don't know where they are now studying, but they told us they are attending a technical school"

"oh didn't expect that your coach and captain will hook up~ also it's good that those 3 made a restaurant or the present players of seirin will be dead by your coach's cooking, it reminds of momocchii's cooking… so kurokochii~~~ Murasakibarachhii~~ let's go home, now…"

"Kisechin I have to talk to you it's important, Kurochin please just get your dog first, I'll need some help from this idiot at cleaning this mess and packing up some of my pastries for you kuro-chin."

"sure I'll just wait for you two." Kuroko said to them and a few moments later after Kuroko leave the room

.

.

.

"so what do you want to talk about?"

"… Aka-chin is going back to Japan" as the purple head giant said to the blond bluntly as he help him packing up.

"EH?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHY?! DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT THIS?! DOES EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT IT?!" Kise frantically said to him and he almost throw the thray of pastry he was holding making the giant scowled at him.

"calm down Kise-chin or I'll crush your skull….. Kuro-chin and the other's didn't know about it… Aka-chin just called me earlier and I'm the first one that he called.."

"then when he will be coming back?"

"I don't know aka-chin didn't said anything…"

…**..**

"**I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart."**

― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

…**..**

**Akashi's POV**

Just a few more weeks and I'll be home, I'll come back for you tetsuya.

those wolves aren't worth of your time, and I won't let those knights try to steal you away from me, my hime…

…

_flash back _

_second yr Teiko middle school days _

…_._

"_we won again, tetsu… you are the best partner… that pass was great!" as Aomine Happily said to kuroko who just smiled back and after their fist bump on the court, he couldn't help himself and he hug his shadow in front of everyone (his teammates, audience, and etc…*) which made some cheer at their interaction and some are irritated._

"_yes, aomine-kun….i am your shadow after all and you are my light… but please put me down everyone is looking at us, it's embarrassing " the bluenette said to him bluntly, aomine saw Kuroko's cheek has a tinge of pink on her pale cheeks but he didn't know if she's shy or just embarrassed. _

"_kurokocchii~~ how about me?" as Kise tackled the two into a bear hug and the three fell down on the court and laugh at each other._

"_Kise you idiot, what if Kuroko got hurt!" as Midorima scolded the blond while the purple head giant helped Kuroko to stand up, no more like he carried Kuroko. Kise and Aomine protested that Atsushi should put down Kuroko… _

"_murasakibara put Kuroko down." Midorima said to the purple head giant but he was ignored_

"_I don't wanna~ hey Kuro-chin let's go to the store later~ I'm Hungry~"_

"_oi don't ignore us!" as Aomine protest_

"_yeah murasakibaracchii~ please put Kurokochii~ down"_

"_atsushi please put me down." As Kuroko said to him and Atsushi just nodded_

"_if Kuro-chin says so~" then Murasakibara puts down the kuroko…. The three got irritated (Aomine, Kise, and Midorima*) coz he only listens to 'their' kuroko and Akashi a.k.a. their short evil/sadistic captain . _

'_Those two are really close I don't like it… she's already my girlfriend yet 'they' still have those feelings for her, how despicable.' As Seijuro thought to himself, he didn't like their interaction… somehow one part of himself regretted his decision on making his tetsuya became Aomine's shadow… so he decided to have a plan on how to break the bond of the shadow and the light of the generation of miracles._

"_tetsuya…" as he glared at the two, aomine narrowed his eyes to his captain and decided to let go of his shadow. Kuroko ran towards to her boyfriend, she was curious on why is he mad at, so she just shrugged it off. _

_The rest of the members followed as well and took a rest at the bench, she seated beside Midorima and atsushi at the bench…while Kise and Aomine continued to bicker in front of them and satsuki acts like a referee trying to stop their childish confrontation._

"_Seijuro-kun…what is it?" she ask as she looked up to her boyfriend while drinking some water that midorima offered._

"_I want to talk to you alone…" he said coldly which made the rest of the generation of miracles flinch in fear and annoyance, they didn't like how their captain talk to their tetsuya._

"_akaschichii~ ….(suddenly scissors came flying towards his and aomine's foot, luckily he dodge it.*) ok, I'll leave you two alone…. Kurokochiiii~ I'll just text you later." As he shivered at the gazed of their captain is giving to them_

"_satsuki let the others help you to pack up, Tetsuya and I will wait for you outside…" as he said to their manager, who was just speechless and a bit scared as she hide at her childhood friend's back… the pink haired manager is now worried for her bestfriend's life… ' I'll just ask her later' as she nervously thought to herself.._

_After kuroko pack her things up from the lockers, The two walk out of the stadium to have their 'talk'… the rest of the generation of miracles didn't like the possessiveness and a bit of his sadistic side of their captain… the four guys are now worried at their beloved shadow of teiko._

…

"_Tetsuya… aren't you a little too close to Daiki?"_

"_so?"_

"_I don't like it."_

"_why? you are the one who proposed that he is my light, Sei." She said to her boyfriend bluntly, which just made the red head raised an eyebrow to her sarcastic answer_

"_I know."_

"_Sei is Jealous? That's new… the feared captain of teiko basketball club is jealous to our little bonding? Look Aomine-kun is my bestfriend.. Sei, the way you are looking at me right now, scares me a bit… what are you scheming, sei?" she sarcastically said to her boyfriend as she leaned her back to the wall._

"_Bestfriend? Hmmm…you really are an observant person tetsuya as expected from my love… you can read me ,somehow it's a bit unfair for I can't read you at all….. hmmm….. Ok I'll give you a hint… I will make them all blossomed." He smirked, he then walked towards at the girl and trapped her at the wall, which shocked kuroko at the bold move her boyfriend did._

"_blossomed?" she asked him with wide eyes, on the other hand sei just smirked liking the look from his girlfriend, he caressed the girl's cheek and hold her chin. _

"_yes my love, and I will do everything to do that… since I'm always right, I always win." He said to her._

"… _you know Akashi, I'm having doubts at you…you're slowly changing." She said to him as she narrowed her eyes to her boyfriend that was in front of her._

"_Akashi? Are you mad at me tetsuya? Remember this, my love. Winning is everything." He said in a challenging tone, kuroko didn't like what she just heard and she gently pushed away from her, which made the red head shocked on what she just did._

"…_. Sei I want to be alone for a while." As Kuroko said as she picked up her bag from the floor and moved away from her boyfriend, she was stepping on the stairs, when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her._

"_are you breaking up with me?" Sei bluntly said to her._

"_No, I just want to clear my thoughts; I need time to think…don't worry I'll be back for practice the next day" she said to her boyfriend, still not looking at her back. _

"_good, because if you break up with me, you will the one who will suffer the consequence… remember this my love no one can ever defy me." sei said in a satisfied tone, he then decided to let go of his grip on his girlfriend's wrist._

"_Akashi Seijuro, if this plan of yours work remember this, I tetsuya Kuroko will defy you." she said to him, which made the red head's eyes widen, he didn't expect that especially when it's coming from his girlfriend, after Kuroko leaves the stadium without her teammates Akashi smirks… 'Let's see about that my love. You really are as interesting as ever.' As he thought to himself_

"_Aka-chin where's Kuro-chin?" as Atsushi asked their captain when he notice the blue haired female is nowhere to be found. The rest of the team became anxious on what happened to the two_

"_where's Kurokocchi?"_

"_yeah where's Tetsu?"_

"_oh she just told me that she just needed a break, she has a weak stamina remember?. By the way we need to go back to school to practice, let's all go back for your training, Satsuki you can go home but don't tell this to Tetsuya, and don't bother her for a while, got it. and the rest of you except Shintaro, Daiki, Ryouta, and atsushi… you can all go home and rest." their captain said to them which made them more confused on why they shouldn't tell this to tetsuya, but then they shivered in fear when a pair of heterochromic eyes glared at them._

"_y-yes, uhmmm guys I think I'll go home now, so see you tomorrow!" as she nervously said to the team and dashed away from their sight with the rest of the other benched players and assistants. leaving the four confused and annoyed GOM to the hand of their evil captain._

"_so let's all have our talk right here right now before our training this evening."_

"_Aka-chin you look scary~"_

"_so, do you all want to be the strongest players, don't worry all of you will be the best in no time" he said to the rest of the GOM_

"_what do you mean, akashicchii?"_

"_you will know what I meant later at the gym, so I guess it's a yes, right?" he said to them which just obediently nodded and gulped in fear.._

…_.._

As Kuroko walk through the hallways atsushi's school, students of that school keep looking at her (she was reading a book and an earphone was on her ears*)

"she's pretty"

"is she an idol? Or a model? She's kinda tall"

"I think she's Murasakibara's girlfriend, I saw her picture at that giant's phone."

"really but why is she with the famous Kise?"

"maybe she is his girlfriend? And that giant is just a friend!"

"There was a rumor in the internet that they live together!" as the students keep whispering, Kuroko was just oblivious to their stares and gossips.

.

.

.

now kuroko is waiting outside with Nigou at the school gate. 'they are slow where are those two?' as she thought to herself

_Bark* (nigou is barking enthusiastically*) _

When she look at where Nigou is barking, She saw a familiar tall navy blue haired tanned man in a white and black track suit who was just passing by… the two got an eye to eye contact, their eyes widen in quite shock at their unexpected encounter.

"Daiki?"

"Tetsu?"

"what are you doing here?" as both of them said in unison and both of them blink when they both said it in unison.

They both chuckled by it, and they look at each other again.. "Tetsu/Daiki I miss you." As they both said in unison again which made the both shock again, and how awkward it is.

…_._

_**To be continued**_

_By the way Kuroko is a Literature major, I didn't change Kuroko's height in this story so she's still 5' 6" like her male version it's just in this story is just she have a slender body and has a long hair._


	3. Chapter 3 safe and sound

**SYH (rewrite)**

**Song: safe and sound taylor swift**

**CHAPTER 3: safe and sound**

….

"_**I have little left in myself - I must have you. The world may laugh - may call me absurd, selfish - but it does not signify. My very soul demands you: it will be satisfied, or it will take deadly vengeance on its frame."**_

― _**Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**_

….

I removed my glasses, somehow I'm too stressed out and worried about something or someone… _ring ring*_ who texted me at my nap time? Oha-asa said I (cancers*) should take a nap and unexpected news from a Gemini will make you lose your temper, and my lucky item for the day is a punching bag…

I opened it…Damn it… kise, that idiot!

_From: Kise ryouta_

_Midorimachii! I have a 2 bad news for you! first Himuro tatsuya and Kazunari takao is moving In tonight! And second Akashichhiiii~ is about to go back here in japan, Murasakibarachii said it to me…. I'm worried about Kurokochii what should I do? I am with Murasakibarachii today and Kurokochii is waiting for us outside Murasakibarachi's school! Help me midorimachi! Akashichi is going back home for kurokochi! And we haven't told Kurokochii yet!_

… _end…_

I have decided tomorrow I will go back to Tokyo, it's not like I'm worried for her that she's living at an apartment building filled with those basketball idiots, and damn that takao! I will punch that bastard… (he already stood up and punched the punching bag with takao, kagami and etc's picture in it*)

So Akashi is going back, why didn't he inform me? What are his plans? Why does he need kuroko again, he wasn't there when she needs someone to lean on… I can still remember it, I was the one who comforted her…

Kuroko..

**Flash back hospital days **

**Midorima's POV**

_I decided to visit Kuroko, it's not like I wanted to. Oha-asa said that an aquarius needs someone to lean on. We are not even compatible so I shouldn't be so nervous, right?_

_I opened the door I grim faced as I saw her, she looks like she's about to die, so fragile yet too stubborn. anyway I hope that she would love this mystery books that I bought for her._

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

"_shin… you didn't need to visit me every day, I can manage myself.." she said to me with her usual blank face, tsk.. manage herself, she looks like she can't even lift a spoon, her knee, arms and elbow has a cast, her head even got bandages… she looks like a damn mummy, I can even feel the pain just by looking at her.._

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

"_no… this time you are alone, your parents are at abroad and your grandmother called me that I should take care of you and Seirin is now busy for practice for the upcoming practice game." I said to her but she just pouted.. tsk, why are you so stubborn Kuroko._

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

"_I know but your school and your house is on next town, wouldn't you be tired?" she said as she looks into my eyes. She looks worried but she should worry about herself. I gave her the books that I bought for her._

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

"_oha-asa said I should take care of any aquarius that I know, i-it's not like I wanted to… I j-just-"_

"_don't be such a tsundere, Shin… by the way thanks for lending me some of your books, wait you bought this? I told you that I will just borrow some books of yours not buying some books for me…" she bluntly said with a small smile, that smile makes my heart warm don't smile I might fall for you even more… but Akashi that damn short captain…_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

"_I am not! W-who told you that I'm a ts-" I growled what the… I'm not a tsundere… she ruined the moment…_

"_Takao-kun… he visited me last night." she said to me before I can finish my sentence… takao? That idiot.. I will punish that brat tomorrow._

"_the two of you alone? That brat!"_

"_no… Kagami, Kise, riko-senpai, and some of my teammates visited me Last night and gave me some fruits"_

"_you should take care of your health Kuroko."___

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"_thanks shin.." she smiled at me.. damn I can't handle this I can feel my face heat up, I need to go out and cool myself._

"_by the way I'll just go to the nurse station.. I just want to ask them something.."_

"_take your time."_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**__._

_**Everything's on fire**_

_As I was about to go to the nurse station, just then I met Kuroko's doctor._

_"good evening… aren't you one of Kuroko tetsuya's friend?"_

"_yes, can I help you?"_

"_actually yes.. I had already finished some of her examination… and the results are not good, she's an athlete, right?"_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

"_yes… she plays basketball "_

"_oh, that's a bit unfortunate.. the truth is she can't play for a whole year and a half to two years, she need to rehabilitate herself… as you can see some of her bones got broken, and it wont heal anytime soon, the damages she got from the car accident was severe, don't worry she can be discharged next month but she must not play for her team this whole year. She doesn't know about this but I hope you can tell her, she's like my former patient kiyoshi teppei, so I know that she wouldn't like this news at all." the doctor said to me bluntly, I was kind of shock to hear it all… _

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone **_

"_is that so…" I said to him and we both said goodbyes… how could I say it to her? she loves basketball more than anything else… and if she wouldn't play that means Seirin is about to fall, such a shame she would definitely cry when she heard this news, all her hard work would be gone to waste…___

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_.I took a deep breath before I enter her room again, she's now reading the book that I bought, I noticed that she can't even lift the book yet, her hand is trembling as she tried to lift it… so stubborn…_

"_Kuroko… I want you to listen to what I will say." She look up to me, curious on what will I say to her… _

_**You'll be alright **_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

"_kuroko you can't play basketball for the whole year or more." I bluntly said to her, her eyes gone wide… I knew she would be shock suddenly she chuckled… what the hell._

"_huh? Shin, I never thought you would be such a good joker, after I get discharged I can play again, right?" she wryly laughed_

"_no." I said to her bluntly her usual pretty emotionless face was about to fall apart… her blue eyes was still wide maybe due to shock, she's trembling, she did not receive this news well…_

"_you're lying shin, I can still play… we will still face each other at the next tournament, I want to play with you, with them and with you guys…" she said in a soft voice, it is almost a whisper… tear drops fell on her pretty face… I can't take this anymore, I felt my chest tightened as I see her that broken.._

_**Come morning light**_

_I seated beside her and I hugged her tightly even though I know that it would hurt her, I know that it would comfort her… she silently sobbed on my chest, I let my chin rest above her head and caressed her hair and patted her back… and I let myself engulf of her vanilla like comforting scent._

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"_I'm sorry but you know that I never tell a lie tetsuya… tetsuya I'm sorry.. don't worry I will help you." I whispered to her ear… this is the first time I said her first name… it feels foreign but I love the feeling as I said her name. _

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

"_shin… would you really help me?" she said in between of her sobs, I just held her tighter, and simply nodded… _

"_yes." That's the only word that came out from my mouth… I moved my head and rest it on her shoulder, I let myself breathe her scent and burnt it on the back of my mind, I want to remember it, I don't want to forget it…._

_she's still silently sobbing… _

_I greatly respected her ever since middle school… and this time I will defy Akashi…_

_**Come morning light,**_

_I was the one who comforted her, and I will protect her._

"_thank you shin." She whispered and I just held her tighter._

_(yet the two didn't notice a certain red haired saw and heard it all, as he silently close the door and walked away with his fist clenched tightly.)___

_**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

…

As the two bluenettes continued to stare at each other, no one even uttered a word. Just then Kise and Murasakibara saw the two looking at each other with a small smile on their faces… the two former teammates didn't like what they are seeing… the former Light and shadow looks like they are having fun in their own world like on what they saw on romantic movies, plus they are getting unnecessary attention.

"kurokochi!" as Kise Shouted and he succeeded he caught the two bluenettes attention, Kuroko gave him a small smile but aomine scowled at the blonde.

"Kise-chin… don't be so loud, my ears hurt …" as Murasakibara whined and went to the smaller bluenette and pat it's head he knows that kuroko didn't like being pat in the head but then she just shrugged it off and let the purple head ruffled it and she cutely pouted and puff her cheeks. much on aomine's annoyance, Murasakibara smirked he knew aomine will be pissed off by it…

"aominechii? What is he doing here?" kise run towards Aomine the tone he is using is as if he is interrogating a criminal and…

"yo! Wait kise what are you doing here? And you murasakibara! …. Ugh.." aomine fake grinned to kise, and when he look at murasakibara he couldn't uttered a word on how to insult the over grown man-child… he knew that if he pissed off or let the purple head get irritated, he knew to himself that he could be instantly crushed by the giant's hand…

"kuro-chin~ let's leave this two idiots… I wanna see your room~" the purple head whined and hold Kuroko's right hand while her left was occupied by nigou's leash,

"ok." She said to her friend, clueless on what is happening as she look at Aomine and kise as if the two are having a staring contest (actually they are glaring at each other*)

"oi where are you taking her! wait for me! Murasakibarachii don't leave your things to me, and don't kidnap my Kurokochii~"

"oi I want to tag along too! Tetsu!"

…..

"**Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing."**

― **Elie Wiesel**

….

It was evening, Takao and Himuro finally set up their things on their respective flats. The two waited patiently in front of the smaller bluenettes room just then they unexpectedly saw Kagami with Izuki and Kiyoshi, who invited the red head to come over for the welcome home party for their two new housemates (it was just Kiyoshi's plan*).

Kiyoshi grinned at the two new housemates, Izuki raised his eyebrow and glared at the hawk eyed who just glared back as well… takao and izuki knew to themselves that they didn't like each other… no.. they hated each other the eagle eye and hawk eye continued to glare. While Himuro just gave kagami his usual smile and it annoyed kagami so much as if he was being taunted by his so called brother… and yes, Himuro did succeed on making the red head infuriated.

Suddenly a familiar brunette opened his door that was next to tetsuya's room… the glaring and silent feud broke and look at the brunette that look shock as well as they did when they saw him…

~awkward silence~

"huh?! I'm sorry did I disturb you guys?! I'm sorry but is Kuroko-san there? I'm sorry" sakurai said to them as if he was about to cry as he stuttered with his words to the guys that were in front of him… just then they noticed that sakurai is holding a pot of curry in his hands…

"Sakurai why are you holding a pot of curry?" Izuki said to him

"I'm sorry but uhmmm I told Kuroko-san that she doesn't need to cook for her dinner tonight, I'm sorry but we usually eat dinner together" Sakurai said to them bluntly and gave the four an irritating unexpected smile…. But on izuki, takao, Himuro, and Kagami's behalf they were clearly annoyed they didn't expect Aomine's former teammates is making a move on their beloved tetsuya, they scowled at him…

Meanwhile Kiyoshi grinned he was so amused on what is happening, he have to admit that he likes the mood he is seeing, he hoped that Kasamatsu, Reo, and Imayoshi is with him to watch the scene in front of him… he knew that if they are with him they would decide on making some bets on who will give up or being beaten (physically*) first.

A few minutes later…

The four former teiko teammates arrived at the apartment floor that Kuroko is staying… and when they arrived, the four (izuki, takao, Himuro, and kagami*) was shocked at the sudden appearance of the Murasakibara and aomine… the two GOM glared (Murasakibara on HImuro who just suddenly paled at the sight of his giant friend, and Aomine on Sakurai who looks like he was about to faint when Aomine gave him a cold look*)… Kiyoshi's grin became more like a Cheshire cat at the sight, while Kise and Kuroko just stared at them with Confusion…

"ah Himuro-kun and Takao-kun, konbanwa… oh BAKAgami what are you doing here?" she said to them in a blunt way which made everyone smiled and secretly snickered when kuroko called Kagami a bakagami… but aomine couldn't take it and Laugh… and it made Kagami even more irritated

"AHOmine please don't laugh and by the way Sakurai is that our meal for tonight? It smells good, so uhmm you can come inside my room." Kuroko offered them as she opened the door of her apartment room… and everyone followed her…

Just then Kasamatsu appeared (he is now playing for the Japanese team as a point guard who will compete next year and he also supervised as an instructor at kaijo*) from the elevator

"kasamatsu-senpai~ join us~" Kise whined and dragged his senpai at Kuroko's room who is just so confused on what the hell is happening.

Kuroko on the other hand went inside her bathroom to change into her pajamas and when she came out the 8 males (takao, izuki, sakurai, bakagami, ahomine, Himuro, Kise and murasakibara*) could just only stare at her (flushed red face, wide eyes and jaws drop) while Kiyoshi just smile at his imouto (he declared way back on their seirin days that he wanted Kuroko to be his imouto and the rest of the seirin senpai's could just only stare on disbelief to him, except Mitobe who just nodded in agreement to Kiyoshi's proclamation*) Kasamatsu who was dragged by kise earlier face palmed on how idiotic they look and they have to admit she looks so adorable on her pajamas.

…

"_**Oh no. Don't smile. You'll kill me. I stop breathing when you smile."**_

― _**Tessa Dare, A Lady of Persuasion**_

….

"Atsushi this choco is delicious."

"you can have it. Kuro-chin"

"I have been curious about you two…"

"yeah… are you two lovers? I mean you two are the original light and shadow duo…" Takao said which made Kagami irritated

"eh we are just bestfriends…" she said to the former basketball players bluntly

"yeah what makes you think Tetsu and I are lovers?" Aomine said to them, he averted his eyes and he thank kami-sama for giving him tanned skin or else the idots will tease him how red is his face…

"can't be a girl and a guy be friends?…" Kuroko said to them with a deadpan expression

"eh?!"

"oh… ahomine can't have a girlfriend coz he is too scary." Kagami sarcastically exclaimed which made the others just nodded in agreement including Kuroko

"oi tetsu! Don't agree with them"

"then that makes us all single…." Takao blurted out… it is true rather than being college students and basketball idiots, they are indeed all single… how nice and sad at the same time.

"eh how about you,Tetsuya who is your first love…" Himuro asked out of curiosity and his question alerted everyone inside the room… now everyone's attention diverted to kuroko.

"isn't it akashichi?" kise asked her, and she shakes her head and it caught everyone's attention and some of them gasp in disbelief.

"no… he isn't…actually it's shige. But it was just one-sided for me, let's just say he is my sun… yet he just treat me like a sister." She bitterly smiled as she took a sip on her tea and let out a bitter smile, the boys felt sad and regretted when they asked who is her first love….

~awkward silence~

"shige? Wait is that your childhood friend? Shigehiro ogiwara? That boy holding a ball on the stands on winter cup…." Kiyoshi exclaimed.

"eh?!"

"oi tetsu why didn't you tell me this I thought we are best friends!"

"you never ask."

"so does aka-chin knows about this?"

"yeah… but it really broke my heart when he despise the game and he began to ignore me…" she said to them as she continued to eat the chocolate that Murasakibara gave to him.

"oh that game…. Sorry about that."

"it's ok after winter cup we became friends again, he visited me on my stay at the hospital and introduced me to his girlfriend… he looks happy so I'm happy about it, too." She said while looking at her tea. She ate another chocolate… the boys thought that it really hurts when you saw your first love brought his kanojo and introduced it to you…

it was like a slap in the face and reality hits you big time… and they felt sorry for Kuroko… that must have hurt her a lot.

Your secret first love introduced his girlfriend to you while you are still recovering at the injuries…. Ouch that hurts a lot… the boys somehow thought the same.

.

.

.

Hic.

"huh?!" the boys snapped out from their reverie just then when they look at the source of the sound they were shocked to see an almost drunk shadow…

"oi! Who gave tetsu some alcohol?"

"hey why the three of you are so silent?(atsushi, Kise's blushing, aomine sweats a lot) and kagami and izuki? blushing? Why are you panicking?"

"never ever give Tetsu/ Kurokochhii/tetsuya/kuro-chin some alcohol" the boys who were mentioned said in unison

" oi isn't this chocolates that has liquors in it?"

"that's mine~ oh oppss sorry~" murasakibara said then he realize that it has alcohol mixed in it…

"waaahhh murasakibarachhii how could you! I don't want to kill someone!"

'kill someone?' Takao, Himuro, and sakurai thought in unison

"beware of tetsu when she's drunk…" aomine warned them sending shivers down their spine

"she wouldn't remember it… it feels like she just got possess by an evil spirit." Kagami continued while his face is still burning red

"satsuki will kill me… damn you murasakibara!"

"what do you mean?"

"kurokochi is like a different person when she's drunk…"

"waaahhh she's waking up!"

"I can still remember my wrist got sprained when Riko-senpai accidentally gave her sake…"

"o-ha-yo-~~~eh~ you look dashingly handsome, I want to eat you~" as kuroko cooed the person next to her. and it was himuro..whose face is now red and wide eyes… all of them except the three are all shocked the stoic and the girl that rarely shows some emotion is now teasing them the way she look like provocative… Aomine facepalmed on how he is seeing his old shadow…

Just then kuroko trapped himuro on the floor (remember she has some really strong arms… yeah coz of those freaking strong passes*)

"Tet-suya- uhmmm could you release me… I didn't expect you this strong." Himuro blushed furiously at their awkward situation..

"I remembered when he punched me in the face…. It was really strong…" Kise said to them

"Muro-chin let her go." Murasakibara warned, 'but Kuroko is the one who is trapping him' the boys thought in unison, Just then Sakurai help aomine to pull them apart but suddenly she vanished in front of them but when they look around they was so shocked to see sakurai pleading for mercy.

"sorry ano…. Sumimasen… gomenasai… kuroko-san please stop… sumimasen"

"eh~ so cute~" Kuroko evilly grinned

"someone karate chop her! when you anger her, she will punch us!"

"wait who handles her when the last time she got accidentally drunk?" Kasamatsu asked them

"RIKO/SATSUKI!"

"what?!"

"let me handle this! Kiyoshi hold her" Kasamatsu was about to prepare to karate chop her and kiyoshi hold her. and yeah Kuroko fainted… and they carried her on her bed… the guys didn't leave yet for some weird ulterior motive reasons plus it's starting to rain so murasakibara, kagami and Aomine chose to stay… (except Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu who stayed to protect their so called adopted imouto away from the hungry wolves)

"guys don't let Riko or Momoi-san heard a word what happened tonight or we will get murdered… I mean all of us…"

"yeah momochi will definitely do her blackmailing skills.."

"and I don't want to suffer from diarrhea again… due to Riko's beyond your imagination cooking skills."

"…" they just all nodded

"oh I remembered something like this already happened right Muro-chin."

"huh?" they all said in unison including Himuro

"eh? You all forgot… it was on a practice match between seirin and Yosen when we are still second years… you guys are such an idiot…" the giant taunted

…

Second year seirin flashback

_kuroko turned a manager/vice coach and just help riko to win every game.. but they always lose when they have to compete one of the generation of miracles… it was literally heart breaking for her especially on their last year on seirin.._

_Joined training camp with yosen (it was accidental that they met, both of the teams agreed to it… and the female coaches hated to admit that they hated each other*) the first years of Yosen didn't know the pretty blue head is a former player.._

"_look who is that bluennette? She's really pretty!" one of yosen's first year exclaimed… and the second year plus the third year's eyes darkened_

"_I think she's the manager… do you think she has a boyfriend?" another first year has hearts on his eyes.. but before the first years continued their talk about Kuroko, coach araki shouted at them and when they look back the freshmen were shocked to see their senpais darkened expression…_

"_you didn't know her? she's kuroko Tetsuya, and she one of the key players who defeated us last year…. Now… run 30 laps around this gym!" the granny coach (as Riko said to her*) shouted at the fresh men… _

_Practice match_

"_kuro-chin what are you doing here you shouldn't play~" as he picked up the blue haired teen who wore her seirin #11 jersey and carried her bridal style _

"_atsushi Put me down.." she ordered_

"_but you are so light~ and so small~ you shouldn't play.. the doctor said you shouldn't…"_

"_5'6" is not a small height, you are just so freaking big" she taunted and it made some Yosen and seirin snickered and amazed on her guts to taunt the giant… _

"_waahh~ don't be mad at me kuro-chin~ here have some choco.. it has vanilla inside… ne~ kuro-chin say ahh~" the giant purple head just whined and Kuroko just happily ate the chocolate Murasakibara … little did they know that it has a lot of alcohol content on it… _

"_oi! Murasakibara put kuroko down and kuroko are you being stubborn again you can't play!" Kagami yelled at the giant and scolded Kuroko_

"_kagami-kun… but I want to play…in a match even it is just a practice game" she stubbornly said_

"_kuro-chin the split brow baka is right you should take a rest your elbows and knees are not fully healed yet and I'm dead serious, I'm actually worried… I thought we talked about this Kuro-chin, remember?" he said in a serious tone which shocked everyone inside the Gym. After all it's rare to see Murasakibara to act so matured and serious… _

"_atsushi please put kuroko-san down our couch is getting angry."Himuro interrupted them _

"_himuro-san is right put me down atsushi. " _

"_eh?~ muro-chin are you just jealous? Hmm~ somehow muro-chin reminds me of kuro-chin~ you two are alike~"_

"_how so?"_

"_ah! I remember~ you two are the only ones who confronted me on basketball~ I remember that you even cried at that time and Kuro-chin even confronted me back at teiko she didn't cry~"_

"_coach I want to play please."_

"_but… ok I will sub you out if I see that you are on fatigue."_

"_thanks riko-senpai..."_

_Suddenly she began to sway and her face was flushed red, she smiled widely and this made everyone shocked…_

"_oi! Kuroko you are drunk!"_

"_Atsushi… wait that chocolate it has a lot of alcohol content!"_

"_eh~ sorry~ kuro-chin… I forgot that you are easily get drunk~ oh! I remember something! Kuro-chin is a kissing monster whenever she's drunk-" murasakibara exclaimed as he continued to munched his chips but then everyone stop when they saw…_

_kuroko grabbed Kagami's shirt and kissed him… the red head's face were now flushed red, when bakagami was release he fainted… izuki on the other hand tried to cool her down but Kuroko grabbed him and kissed him too which resulted another fainted/dead body… and Kuroko just grinned at them and everyone blushed madly when they saw how cute and adorable the blue head when she smiled_

"_kuro-chin~ I want you to kiss me too like before~" Murasakibara whined and Himuro trying to dragged murasakibara_

"_oi brat stop her!" Yosen's coach yelled_

"_shut up granny!" Riko the coach of seirin yelled as well… and it turned into a not so good cat fight between the female coaches of both schools_

…

Izuki and Himuro decided to buy some drinks (just sodas, snacks, sports drink and juice*) for the group who decided to have a sleep over at Kuroko's room…

just then someone bumped into him..

"huh sorry…" the man said in apology

"yeah don't worry about it.." Himuro said but then he was shock to see

"hanamiya?" izuki said in shock

"huh you know me?" Hanamiya said in confusion

" yeah you are hanamiya makoto, right?" himuro said

"yeah… I'm sorry but this is the first time I saw you… so I got to go now…."

A few minutes later

"himuro am I really dreaming? What the hell just happened?!"

"Izuki you really are not dreaming… he really is hanamiya makoto…"

"what the hell is he doing here?!" Izuki said in panic

"huh? what do you mean?" Himuro raised an eyebrow on how frantic the eagle eye looks like.

"I mean ever since that accident happened he was gone MIA, even kirisaki daichi doesn't want to say about his where about! And look what does he mean that this is the first he saw us?!" he explained

"izuki-san, don't panic… could hanamiya have an amnesia? Also his usual animosity aura has already gone… it's kind of weird."

"what should we do?"

"do you intend to tell it to _them_?" himuro said calmly ' what will the GOM do? I wonder…' he thought to himself,

"actually I don't know" Izuki said bluntly to him

"then we don't need to tell them." he said coolly, which earned a shock expression from the eagle eye user.

"what do you mean?"

"let's keep this a secret to them, I think this is not the time yet to say that.. " himuro said bluntly and Izuki nodded in understanding

"hanamiya is back… I wonder does Akashi seijuro knew about it?" Izuki tapped his chin as he said it… 'yeah, everything is now calm, I don't want to see everything look so messed up again, especially after winter cup and that accident' he thought to himself as he remember a few conflict happened back when Kuroko started her second year at Seirin, and how stressful she is on her last year at highschool… he felt sorry for her but happy coz he is one of the people Kuroko seeks some help when she needs to stress out and relax…

"who knows…. We both know that Akashi is obsessed to tetsuya… I even think that he already knows that she is staying with us… but I hope izuki …" Himuro said with narrowed eyes as he remembers what conflicts Kuroko went through on her second and third year highschool… he knew it for he often secretly (without murasakibara's knowledge*) visited her at her house… he knew she is living alone and he saw some suspicious people linger around her or sometimes stalks her, he somehow got a hint that those people are working under akashi … 'I know how obsessed Akashi is to tetsuya…' he thought to himself as he remember when he slept over to her house back when Kuroko is on her third year at seirin…

"I know, we all hope that Akashi won't come back to japan." Izuki said with narrowed eyes as he look at the door where Hanamiya just went through… 'if Hanamiya is back, I know sooner or later Akashi will appear too… this is too much for her, she is now living a quiet life…' he thought to himself in worry about the bluenette

"indeed." Himuro said coldly as he nodded in agreement… 'but I bet the dragon already knew about what is happening here, especially if it involves the Princess herself, I wonder what she will do if she knew Hanamiya is here… and If Akashi will be back? ' he thought to himself.

…

"**When love is not madness it is not love."**

― **Pedro Calderón de la Barca**

…..

A certain red head is playing chess alone in his study room, just then a guy in his late 20's knocked and opened the door.

"come in" he said with a smirk as he gripped the queen piece and knocked down a few pawns from the chess board.

"Young master… Hanamiya makoto came back to tokyo, also I found out that Kuroko tetsuya is studying at tokyo university as a literature major, currently she was greatly admired there and is now living alone at an apartment building with some of her acquaintances from her basketball years way back in high school, they are himuro tatsuya, Ryouta Kise, Kazunari Takao, Shun izuki, kiyoshi teppei, Yukio Kasamatsu, sakurai Ryou, masako araki the female coach of yosen… we also found out that Mibuchi reo and Mayuzumi Chihiro is there, but Reo will be moving out soon, and I have found out that midorima shintarou will planning to move in that room next week... about kagami taiga he is still living on his apartment while murasakibara atsushi lives near the apartment they are staying, aomine daiki is on training as a police officer and lastly satsuki momoi is also on training being a private investigator.. "

"hmmm good you can leave now…."

'hanamiya makoto is back.. so he did survived being a comatose patient, but I wouldn't be surprised if he and her met at Tokyo U, after all that bastard is a genius as hell… but those pest should be eradicated soon…Tetsuya was greatly admired? Of course she will be greatly admired by her exotic beauty and above average mind plus her exquisite yet odd demeanor…. But Shintarou and ryouta is already making a move on what is mine…. I wonder if atsushi is about to defy me…' He thought to himself and he knocked out another chess piece ' the bishop' I know this guy will be doing something but oh well I will break you down… former teammate or not… the pieces are still gathering, it's not right to show myself yet.

And tetsuya my dear love you are already digging your own grave with your own denseness, I hope you realize soon. Too much trust and innocence is not a great thing, you will be broken by some of them soon… my love and I know sooner or later you will be coming back to me.

…

It was already 1:30 a.m. when Kuroko woke up she feels hungry then when she look around she was kind of shock to see her friends sleeping on the floor…

"kuroko are you hungry?" Kiyoshi said to her

"nii-san?" she's shocked at the voice…

"I couldn't sleep at all, if you are thinking why am I still awake. Do you want to eat your dinner?" he grinned

"oh…"

Kiyoshi gave her a plate of curry that was obviously made by yours truly the apologetic mushroom, sakurai and they ate at the balcony.

"kiyoshi nii-san… I have a question…"

"what is it? imouto-chan?" he grinned

"you like coach I mean Riko-senpai, right? Then why did you…"

"it's simple Hyuuga needs her more and aren't they a great pair?" he bitterly smiled

"I never thought you are a selfish one… nii-san… you are thinking about yourself and made them into a pair on purpose… then how about your happiness? Nii-san?"

"I'm contented to see everyone happy, as a big brother I promise to protect the team… did you still remember on our match at kirisaki daichi? I promise to protect you all…"

"I wish for your happiness nii-san…"

"oi what are you doing, here put this jacket on, it's cold… and Kiyoshi why didn't you wake me up... our imouto might get a cold" Kasamatsu said who appeared at their back

"sorry" Kiyoshi grinned

"thanks kasamatsu nii-san" she smiled and kasamatsu ruffled her hair and smiled at his imouto

"how about you, are you looking for a relationship?" Kiyoshi asked her and kasamatsu

"I'm not looking for a relationship. By the way what the hell are you asking her! kiyoshi!" Kasamatsu smacked the head of Kiyoshi as he scolds him.

"sshhhh! Be quiet they might wake up.." kiyoshi whispered yell at kasamatsu

"uhmmm actually I don't know… but I'm happy with you guys.. somehow you help me to move on from my first love…" she said while still eating the curry

"so you are welcoming some suitors?" Kiyoshi asked

"… but if I fell in love I hoped that, that guy I will love, will not turn out like Sei.."

"sei?" Kasamatsu curiously asked on who the hell Sei is…

"seijuro Akashi… I've always admire the old him, he was so passionate but he change and he destroyed himself and _them_..."

"oh… don't worry, us your nii-san's will protect and help you…" Kiyoshi said as he ruffled the bluenette's hair

"we will help you to pick a worthy man for you.. and if someone made you cry… I promise that we will kill that bastard." Kasamatsu said with a grin.

"thank you nii-san's, I really hoped I can find that worthy man that you are saying…" Kuroko smiled

Little did the three know, the rest of the guys who are supposedly sleeping are wide awake and heard their whole conversation, they all decided to pretend sleeping when they saw the two nii-san's of kuroko is releasing a murderous aura, they knew they are dead serious when they said that they will kill the bastard who will make her cry… also this made them all fired up when they heard Kuroko is somehow planning on moving on.

'I won't lose!' the basketball idiots all thought in unison…

….

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 click and spark

Syh (rewrite)

Pumpkin-san: I hope you all like it… song: dare you to move-switchfoot

**chapter 4: CLICK AND SPARK**

…**..**

"_**You don't take away my choices. You are my choice."**_

― _**Colleen Houck**_

…

_FLASH BACKS (REUNION AND HOSPITAL SCENES*)_

**Welcome to the planet**

**Welcome to existence**

_Kuroko arrived wearing a simple red checkered knee-length dress, a boots and her hair was neatly placed by a plain black headband .they didn't expect to see izuki to walk her there, then a few talk and a bow she bid farewell to her senpai._

"_kurokochiii/tetsu/tetsu-chan/kurochin/kuroko/tetsuya" they greeted the bluenette who just smiled and greeted them back_

"_tetsu-chan you look cute~ wow did you get your ear pierced?! The earings suits you" momoi hug her best friend _

"_kurokochi why did izuki-san walked you here~ by the way this is the first time we saw you in a dress… it suits you. Did you buy it?" The blonde hug the bluenette as he snatched her from the pink – head's embrace._

**Everyone's here**

**Everyone's here**

**Everybody's watching you now**

"_ah. This dress was a gift of kagami-kun and Alex-san the other day and earlier the whole seirin got a x-mas celebration at kagami-kun's house with himuro-kun and alex-san and the team gave me this moon shape stud earrings as a thank you gift and I need to wear it on the spot and it hurts, after that we were forced to eat riko-senpai's cake luckily izuki-senpai manage to survived and I was forgotten, the others…. Uhmmm…let's just say they are still alive and breathing so yeah… that's what happened." she said as she removed her coat when kise let go of the embrace when his 4 former teammates glared at him._

"_too bad for them…" Akashi said with a smirk _

"_no wonder his face look so pale, kurokochi~"_

"_ah I remember muro-chin called me about that…."_

"_hmmp atleast bakagami knows how to pick a decent dress. It suits you kuroko" midorima said as he fixed his glasses to hide his blush_

"_Alex-san chose the dress and it was bought on Kagami-kun's Credit card"_

"_you look pretty kuro-chin i want to eat you…"_

"_oi murasakibara that sounds so wrong! Tetsu, why did you wear that… wait could you be dating him?"_

"_kurokochiii~" kise whined_

"_i'm not dating anyone it's just this is the only dress I have plus it's really pretty and I want to surprise you all…"she said to them bluntly as she sat in between aomine and kise who both grinned._

**Everybody waits for you now**

**What happens next**

**What happens next**

_They both ate and had some fun like the good old days… and they heard kuroko laughed again, and they have to admit they missed seeing and hearing it…it was like middle school days again. momoi recorded everything on their reunion, she's glad that she brought her video camera… _

_Just then Akashi dropped the bomb, the red-head knew his former teammates will asked her out and he wouldn't let it happen. _

"_tetsuya I want us to be together again." He said as he took his ex- girlfriend's hand… there was an awkward silence and disbelief was shown on every ones faces._

"_the hell Akashi you aren't serious right? Look even tetsu was shocked …"_

"_i'm serious, so tetsuya be mine again…"_

"_akachin… don't force kurochin." Murasakibara said as he stopped eating the cup cakes and midorima stopped him on standing up_

"_akashichii I never thought you are that selfish…" Kise said as he stood behind the girl who was clearly speechless and pulled kuroko into his chest_

"_kuroko…"_

"_guys we are here to celebrate… not to argue, so cool down" Momoi tried to calm down the guys especially her childhood friend Ahomine. _

"_ryouta let go of her…" Akashi warned_

"_I don't want to give you Kurokochii…"_

"_kisechin/kise …."_

"_Akashi"_

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

'_They are arguing again' kuroko thought to herself, she pushed Kise away and pulled away when Akashi grabbed her wrist. She ran away from the restaurant, but before they could stop her…_

"_Kurokochiii!" kise shouted but before kuroko took a glance on why Kise shouted she saw the car and crash as they saw it all happened in front of them._

_and they know it's already too late….._

…**.… the next day….**

**Krinnngggg! (alarm clock's ringing*)**

She woke up still feeling haggard; she also noticed that the others who looks like they haven't slept at all especially Kagami.

Suddenly **THUD** !

"ohayo Kuroko-chan" coach Masako Araki greeted the bluenette, since their joined training yosen's coach noticed on how adorably blunt, polite and cute Kuroko is. So ever since then she treated kuroko as her little sister that she really wanted and she was really protective at her, but due to her busy schedule she entrusted her to Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi… and now she wanted to spend her breakfast with her favorite basketball player kuroko tetsuya, but as soon as she opened the door (she insisted to have a spare key*) she was greeted by boys (some are half naked courtesy of ahomine*)looking like dead bodies on the floor and Kuroko reading alone on the balcony.

Awkward silence…

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they all screech

"the hell are you doing in her room?!" she growled and the boys (especially Himuro and murasakibara*) paled and shivered in fear of her wrath.

"scram you damn fools, before I went to my room and unsheathe my katana." She threatened and all the boys stood up and scram away.

After that she happily knocked at the glass door of the balcony to catch Kuroko's attention that was so oblivious on what is happening due to the ear phone in her ears.

"Kuroko-chan let's eat breakfast" she said gleefully and as they both exited the room Kuroko noticed the boys are all gone.

"where are they?"

"uhmmm they have some errands to be finished this morning so they didn't bothered to disturbed you while you are reading at the balcony… so~ I cooked pan cakes at my room and also I have some vanilla tea there~ you like vanilla right?" the yosen's coach smiled and Kuroko just obediently nodded and smiled back which made her hug the bluenette on how adorable she looks like especially on how adorable her bed head is. As she escorted the girl she noticed the boys taking a sneaked on their doors, she glared at them and they all shut their doors again.

…..

**Time skip after class**

Kuroko received a message as she looked at it she wonders why kise is waiting for again at the school gate. As she went to him (himuro tag along coz takao got a test that day*), ignoring the looks and whispers from the other students.

Kise noticed her presence and hugged the bluenette while himuro decided to be quiet and just tag along with them.

"kurokochii.. I know this too much for you but can you please model with me today? I need your help and it's an emergency we can't find any female models in my agency that are available today that looks innocent as you are… "

"but…"

"please kurokochii uhmmm I'll buy you a vanilla shake after this.. please kurokochii I'll buy you a week's worth anytime you want.."

"hmmmm it's not convincing enough…"

"then I will take care of nigou and ugh ok I know what you want… I'll play one on one with you, but just one game."

"hmmm a milk shake, taking a care of Nigou, and a one on one… that sounds tempting, ryouta-kun… but I'm still not convince. I want a one on one match per week"

" oh please Kuroko, do you want me to be killed by them? Plus I'm worried about you"

"I'm already healed look, plus I'm getting a bit rusty, so is it a deal or not?"

"ok you win but… it our game will only last 25 minutes"

"you've got yourself a deal, ryouta-kun"

"really?"

"yup, wait where are you taking me?"

"to the set…"

"right now?"

"right now, kurokochi, so lets go?"

"himuro-kun do you want to tag along?"

"if you wanted too, tetsuya… you wouldn't mind me tagging along right kise?"

"but- jeez if kurokochii says so…"

As they arrived at the set and the staffs and photographer plus Kise's manager was taken aback at the beautiful innocent looking Bluenette in front of them, plus the cool raven haired… the staffs thought tetsuya and tatsuya were in a relationship, even the bluenette told they weren't the staffs and photographer just thought she was just shy, and it made tatsuya's day worth it even though he was scolded by his former coach earlier. Meanwhile Kise isn't happy at what is happening…

"Kise where did you get her?" the photographer and his Manager asked

"she's my basketball instructor when I started playing at teiko…"

"really? She plays it? and who is the guy with her? her boyfriend?" the photographer teased the blonde (the photographer and Kise's manager are bestfriends*)

"yup kurokochii is a great player and manager… and NO he's not kurokochi's boyfriend, he's just a basketball player of yosen when we are still on high school."

"oh I remember her now….so~ Kise is jealous~ never thought I could live to see this day, where the famous model is still in love to his first love to her former instructor~ man you are in serious competition, that guy could snatch her away from you" his manager teased the blonde…

Kise on the other hand was a bit bitter on what is happening. Yes, he will model with tetsuya but tatsuya is with them and asked to model too. Today's venue was an amusement park plus they would model a certain famous men's street wear brand.

ryouta and tatsuya was the first one to finish on dressing up. Tatsuya wore black ripped pants, red rimmed glasses,(his was still the same*) navy military like boots, white graphic shirt, dark gray leather fur jacket and tatsuya thank god that today has a really cool weather. Ryouta wore the same shoes like him, but his pants were just ash gray, red shirt, black trench coat and a fedora. A few moments later gasps and jaw drops as kuroko came out from the small tent a.k.a changing room and make up room…

kuroko was wearing black corset like top that shows her every curve of her c-cup breast (her cleavage isn't exposed due to the necklace*) and slender waist.. the thin strap of the top was made out of black silk ribbon, a navy blue pleated skirt that ended at her mid-thighs, on her left thigh was a red lacey garter, and she wore a red ballerina like shoes, and a light and loose white cardigan/jacket, her blue locks were in a fish tail braid, she's just wearing a light make-up.

The two boys (the other male models as well*) was just speechless and a blush was clearly shown on their faces, they always saw her in a boyish and loose outfits (except seirin*). Even the gom never saw her dress like this, both of the boys feel lucky and scared at the same time coz might or not control their sexual urges to her and some other reasons that might run on their mind…

"what?" she said the two snapped out from their reveries and the staffs giggled on how they reacted.

"let start now we will use the Ferris wheel as your background, first was tetsuya-chan and tatsuya-kun so don't be nervous… just ignore the people watching you" the kind looking 30 year old man said to them, the two newbies nodded did what he instructed.

5:30 p.m.

Tatsuya intertwined his fingers with kuroko's as they are holding hands, tetsuya is pretending to feed tatsuya the vanilla ice cream cone, tatsuya leaned closer so both of them can share at the same time. Due to it kuroko got an ice cream on her cheek and himuro licked it off.

The two got an eye to eye contact, their foreheads touched each other.

The people, other male models and staffs squealed/ blushed on how intimate the couple(as they thought*) is, on the other hand kise didn't like it at all… those small smiles his kurokochii is giving to himuro, the way himuro touch/ caressed the bluenette's cheek and hair, those possessive embrace or how he touch her freely.

kise was weirdly silent as he watched the two looking lovey-dovey while the photographer took the poses in every angle who was pleased by their performance. A few more shots and pose and they are done, the ice cream is also finished by the two… and now it's kise's turn he glared at himuro who just smirked.

"kise I'm expecting a lot from you ok." the photographer said as they all moved towards the carousel for their background. And they got ready as the photographer began to take some shots

"kurokochii~" he said as both of them sat on the bench while kuroko is holding some colorful balloons

"don't worry ryouta I'm fine but thanks this is a fun experience, also I never thought this is quite hard… all of their attention is focused on you which I am not used…" she said with a small smile on her face. Kise was glad to know that kuroko is having a great time Kise leaned and kissed kuroko's forehead, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, kuroko smiled a bit thinking how weird her friend is, and fickle the blonde's forehead.

"owww kurokochi~ I'll teach you a lesson." He said in a childish way he stood up and drag her away making the balloons on her hand flew away and the photographer like a beautiful the effect is. Especially it was sunset at that time... He pulled the bluenette into an embrace, kise broke a genuine smile and this made kuroko happy. Kise carried her in her waist, he took off his hat and put it to kuroko, the blonde leaned closer until their nose touches each other still with a smile on their faces. A few more pose and they are done.. they took solo shots of the other professional male models and a group shot.

The other male models really wanted to talk to kuroko but were halted when they saw himuro and kuroko talking together or when kise is glaring at them. (kuroko is the only female model at the entire photoshoot, except the stylist, staffs and the lesbian make – up artist*)…

8:45 p.m.

The photo shoot ended successfully, the staffs, manager, and the photographer was pleased by the outcome that he gave his business card to himuro and kuroko on if they still want to continue to model… after they change into their normal clothes again… kise invited the two to eat at maji burger where he will need to give kuroko's milkshake just then himuro's phone rang…

"hello? Kagami? Huh? eh? But…. Ok…"

"himuro let's go now I need to buy kurokochi's milkshake…." Kise said to him but he was ignored when Himuro walked towards Kuroko, and it annoyed Kise more…

"tetsuya I'm sorry but I need to go to alex's she got drunk when my former coach masako araki got a drinking contest with her because of touo's coach katsunori Harasawa… we all know that they are fighting over him and Taiga was too scared to stop the two scary old maidens…" Himuro said and Kuroko nodded… the two bid good bye…

"kurokochi it looks like its just the two us~" he was just happy at the sudden turn of events

"I guess so ryouta by the way its too bad that we don't have a ball right now so let's play tomorrow after class… don't forget what you promised"

"ok now let's go eat~" he grinned ear to ear he took Kuroko's hand as they bid goodbye to the other models, staffs, the photographer and his manager. Little did the two know that the photographer took some candid shots of them as the leave the area…

"takahiro-kun (kise's manager*) what do you think of those three?"

"they are an interesting kids, sean (the photographer*)… I remember that girl when kise introduced me to her back on his teiko days and when i I visited her with Kise at the hospital, and because of that he didn't accept any jobs for a couple of months… he felt that it's his fault that she got into an accident…"

"but I guess it's all fine now…. Every shots of him was great plus when she is with the beautiful lady, his smiles are genuine, though he was also scary earlier when I saw him like he was about to murder the other guys when she needs to take a group shop with them…."

"cant help it, he's jealous, and he is still in love to the bluenette for such a long time now… now let's talk to Pierre -kun( the owner of the brand of the men's street wear*) about the pictures… that three will be definitely famous after the magazine and this pictures spread online and to different countries, right?"

"you're as sly as ever takahiro-kun it looks like those three kids didnt know about this."

"it will be a surprise and I want to see what will happen next."

…

"**She was unique: there was something abnormal about her, and it was that abnormal something that made her magnetic."**

― **Ken Follett, The Pillars of the Earth**

…**.**

As they walked towards the fast food restaurant, Kise cant help to reminisce about the past… he still felt guilty at that time he could save her by pulling her hand but he got scared…

Flashback

Kise's pov

_We went to the hospital in a rush, momoichi called Kurokochi's teammates and her parents who are currently at Hokkaido at that time. The girl that I fell in love is on the ICU at that time…_

"_tetsuya will be fine I already talked to the doctor" akashichi told us with his usual cold voice._

"_thank God… I already cold tetsu-chan's parents and they will be here tomorrow evening with her grandma…. The seirin uhmmm they didn't picked up the phone yet… I guess they are all still didn't wake-up yet coz of that B-cups cooking." She said the others just sighed in relief… Murasakibara stood up_

"_where are you going murasakibara?"_

"_to check Muro-chin, split brow baka and the others if they are still alive and didnt suffer from food poisoning."_

"_I'll go with you." Aomine stood up as well…_

"_ok I'll just be with Kise and Akashi… Momoi you can go with them as far as I know you are the only one who knows where kagami live right?"_

"_ok…. We will be back as soon as possible…" she said as she run towards the two tall guys… _

**Welcome to the fallout**

**Welcome to resistance**

**The tension is here**

**Tension is here**

_There was an eerie silence lingered around Midorimachi, akashichi and me… just then akashichi glared at me…_

"_Ryouta you could have save her at that time." He said_

"_what do you mean by that? This would never happen if you didn't bring up that topic in the first place Akashichi!" I grabbed his shirt and pushed him to the wall, I cant help to be angry…. With him.. I noticed that midorimachi is acting like a referee to calm both of us… but I'm so pissed off…._

"_tetsuya is mine and you Know that."_

"_the hell Akashichi you two broke up for a long time! And it's your fault! I don't care anymore but I wont obey you starting now! " I said to him when Midorimachi pulled me away. _

"_Kise calm down we are causing a scene." Midorimachi said to me… as he pulled me down to sit again_

"_you know the consequence of this ryouta… I will just let go of this rude behaviour of yours…." He said as he walked away…_

_Damn it…. I didn't notice that I was crying and thanks to Midorimachi's lucky item for today, a tissue box… it was quite useful… he was just silent for the whole time as we waited for her teammates , and when they arrived we informed them what happened. Of course the whole seirin was furious at AkashiCHI especially Kagamichi but Akashichi is nowhere to be found…._

**Between who you are and who you could be**

**Between how it is and how it should be**

_More than One week have passed and I noticed that kagamichi is like he was practically living inside kuroko's private hospital room, I cant help to be jealous…. I always noticed his eyes were red that it looks like he cried or didn't slept at all… sometimes he was accompanied by some of the seirin members…_

_But then when I came over I saw him holding her hand… she still haven't woke up it's been a week and I'm really worried…_

'_when will you wake up kurokochi?' I thought to myself as I caressed her hair… Kagami woke up… and I heard his stomach growled.._

"_Kagamichi you should eat, I will look for her.. plus you look like you haven't slept at all and you lost a lot of weight."_

"_I'm not hungry…" he said as he held her hand tightly… they are just best friends… don't be jealous… I told to myself.._

"_kurokochi will be sad if she saw you like that… at least just eat up, I know she didn't want her friend to lost weight and to have an insomnia… it looks like you haven't even showered up after your drills and practice…" I said to him bluntly his eyes widen _

"…_.. ok call me if something happened to her…" kagamichi said to me as he let go of her hand and grabbed his things._

"_what if I will look out for her tonight? So you could have at least one good night sleep kagamichi you can take care of her at week ends, right? Or we should do this the hard way I'll call your coach to drag you out of here" I threatened him,_

"_ok, you won damn it… don't do anything stupid to her…" he said to me before he closed the door he took a one longing glance to kurokochi and he close the door._

'_kagamichi loves kurokochi' the new light and the shadow…._

_An hour later_

_Her finger moved, I was startled by it… no way… oh god…_

_KAMI-SAMA… _

_PLEASE I HOPE THIS IS NOT A DREAM.,… PLEASE WAKE –UP KUROKOCHI…._

_kami-sama please wake her up and I'l do anything for you even I will be the one who will suffer,… please wake her up.._

"_Kurokochi?" I said and l held her hand, hopping that she will wake up…_

_Just then her eyes slowly opened…. Those sky blue eyes… I missed seeing them_

"_r-ryouta is that you?" she said it's almost a whisper… I was happy and relieved_

"_y-yes k-k-kurok-kochi, you- you are finally awake…. I'm so worried." I said I didnt notice I'm crying, she gave me a small smile_

"_kurokochi I'll just call the doctor… ok!" I said to her and run towards the door.._

**Maybe redemption has stories to tell**

**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**

**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Where you gonna go?**

**Salvation is here**

We arrived at the family restaurant and unexpectedly saw Ogiwara with his girlfriend holding hands walking out from there.

"Tetsuya! Long time no see!" he said with a smile and I notice kurokochi gave a small smile to him and to his girlfriend who is blushing when she saw me.

I pulled her closer to me and let my arm draped on her shoulder…

"oh you are Kurokochi's childhood friend right? I'm sorry but we are on a hurry… it looks like Kurokochi is hungry"

"is that so? Eat well Tetsuya." He said and I pulled kuroko inside.

After we ordered and ate I noticed that kurokochi really moved on from her first love, I felt pathetic coz of it..

"it's ok you don't need to say sorry plus it looks like they were on a hurry as well…" she bluntly said to me

I pouted kurokochi is really kind. After we ate, we walked towards our home while I still held her hand and our fingers intertwined…

We both went home and I kissed her forehead before she closed the room…

Two hours later

Knock knock

Who is knocking at this hour… plus it's loud! but I'm sure that everyone is sleeping KNOCK KNOCK… the knocks on my door got louder, I got irritated and when I opened the door.

"Midorimachi?"

"good evening ryouta" he greeted me with a scowl on his face and a luggage's behind him. What is he doing here? Could it be he already knew that Akashi is going back? As far as I can remember he will not move in yet?

…

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5 poison kiss

**SYH (rewrite)**

**Song: no doubt-don't speak**

**Chapter 5: poison kiss **

…**.**

"**Believe me, I'm no romantic, and while I've heard all about love at first sight, I've never believed in it, and I still don't. But even so, there was something there, something recognizably real, and I couldn't look away."**

― **Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**

…**..**

**You and me, we used to be together**

**Every day together, always**

Kuroko closed the door after kise kissed her forehead and said goodnight…

Today was fun, she never thought she will be experiencing being a model and eyes were focused on you….. she sighed and went to the balcony to read some of her favorite novels back on her teiko days.

As she was reading she noticed that there is a picture inside it.. she took it and noticed that it was taken back when they are still second yr at teiko… they are outside and it was snowing, they are huddled beside each other… at the back was aomine, murasakibara, midorima, and the new kid kise. In front was her, momoi and Akashi… she still remember that nijimura was the one who took the picture.

"I missed these days." She mumbled as bitterly smiled at their old picture

She savored the crisp cold breeze of the night…. "today was fun I wonder what will happen tomorrow." She said to herself, she walked away from the balcony and closed the doors… and slept.

…..

_Flash back hospital days* a few days after she woke up (last episode's flash back*)_

**I really feel that I'm losing my best friend**

**I can't believe this could be the end**

"_kagami-kun…. You look like you already lost a lot of weight, and what's with the dark circle and eye bags?" Kuroko asked her friend, who just stared at her as he sat beside the hospital bed… _

"_thanks Kagami-kun" she said and slightly bowed her head, he handed a cup of her usual vanilla shake. He noticed her hands were shaky so he just decided to help her so she can drink it…._

"_I'm fine I can still manage myself, kuroko. I just don't have an appetite to eat" He said to her as he averted his eyes._

"_you need to sleep and you don't need to visit me regularly, you need to rest Kagami-kun." she bluntly said to her.._

'_and what? let those generation of bastards go near you?' he thought to himself, he stared at the sky blue eyes before saying _

"_no. you are my shadow, my partner am I right? So I want to know if you are just perfectly fine…"_

"_I'm fine I'm still breathing, can't you see?" she countered back_

'_you are so stubborn kuroko, if you just know how miserable I was when they told us the news about what happened to you. If you just knew, I really thought you died, coach even cried a lot and she's gone gloomy and some of our senpai's cant even focused on their daily life coz they are so freaking worried at you' he thought to himself_

"_idiotI know you are breathing and alive, Kuroko! Damn it by the way I'll be taking care of Nigou since your parents need to go to another emergency business trip to Hokkaido… you should heal fast so we can play again" he said as he ruffled the bluenette's hair, a wide grin graced at the tiger of seirin as he messed up the bluenettte's hair._

"_kagami-kun stop messing up my hair, if I could just punch you."kuroko warned _

"_as if you can, hahaha your hair looks horrible" Kagami laughed… after that they got a few chats about what happened at their training… kuroko gave him a small smile and he was happy to see her like that._

**It looks as though you're letting go**

**And if it's real, well I don't want to know**

_Knock knock_

"_Tetsu…. I brought you- oh Bakagami is here, kise was right you lost a lot of weight, huh?"Aomine opened the door , he froze for a moment when he saw kagami is alone with his Tetsu, he didn't like it at all. 'tetsu's new light is such an idiot, he's annoying damn it'_

"_Damn you ahomine what are you doing here?" Kagami scowled, but aomine just ignore him_

_He walked towards his old shadow, and gently placed a bouquet of primrose (meaning-I can't live without you*) to his former shadow's lap…._

"_thank you Daiki, this is really pretty… by the way is Satsuki with you?"_

"_no she was busy for getting new recruits with coach, I just want to visit you, I was worried… I just miss you, tetsu."he said to her as he leaned towards his former shadow and kissed her forehead that still has thick bandages wrapped around it. he took a glance on kagami who look insulted , annoyed and irritated on his presence… 'bakagami is definitely jealous.."_

"_can I have some time with her?" Aomine kindly (he was too tired to deal with him*) asked kagami out of the room_

"_kagami-kun…"_

"…_. Sure just call me kuroko, I'm just outside" Kagami said to her and ruffled his partner's already disheveled hair, before he closed the door he glared at kuroko's former light…. And he closed the door…_

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

"_tetsu…" he said as he sat at the edge of his former shadow's hospital bed…. He leaned until his forehead touch the other; both of his hands are on kuroko's arms…._

"…_..ahomine…is there something wrong?" "_

"_tetsu, I was really scared at that time… I t-thought you are going to die… I was so scared that I cant see you anymore…..I-."_

"_Daiki look I am alive so don't be scared... daiki is always such a scaredy cat, I remembered back at teiko I scared you at the gym, and to be honest it was so funny…"_

"_Damn tetsu, you ruined the mood… to be honest I miss hanging out with you but I was a total asshole at that time… I'm sorry about it… I was such a bastard…."_

"_sighed* daiki it's ok all of you are already back to your old self…. Oh by the way earlier imayoshi-kun visited with the kirisaki daichi first strings and Sakurai-kun and told me that Hanamiya-kun is on Comatose… don't worry I never expected that they are actually nice outside the court they really have some unique and weird personalities yamazaki-kun reminds me of wakamatsu-kun they are both such a loud mouth, hara-kun somehow reminds me of atsushi and the rest was just really weird but I still hate the way they play, oh they gave me those fruits"_

"_that bastard mind reader… wait… did you just said the dorky bastards of kirisaki daichi?! the hell he is thinking! I can even imagine the bastard Haizaki or nijimura-senpai will come here soon, anyway be well I need to go back, my mom wants to say hi she wanted to visit you actually but she is sick, right now… so I'm sorry don't worry I'll visit you tomorrow" aomine said to her and a smile graced on her face… _

_Just then Aomine tilted his head and kissed her, kuroko was just stunned at the sudden gesture… it wasn't her first kiss, she even was told that she kissed him (actually she kissed all of the gom plus momoi and Nijimura*) when she got accidentally drunk back at teiko. _

_But this was… she knew it was different… she can feel his true feelings by it._

_He moved away as his hand on the other's cheek and gently caressed it…_

"_you are important to me tetsu… please keep that in mind."_

"…_."_

"_I need to go." He said and gave her an embrace…. a genuine smile was plastered on aomine's face when he saw kuroko blushed Then he closed the door_

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

_kagami Taiga was waiting outside the room, he was restless…._

'_none of the generation of idiots could be trusted… it's their fault why she's here…. It's their fault.' Kagami thought to himself… _

_Call him protective about his bestfriend, but for him any of those Teiko idiots except Momoi (actually if she can be trusted due to her connection to gom*)…. Just then Aomine opened the door and immediately saw him, the tanned man looked at him like he was disgusted or something…_

"_you lost weight? Huh… Tetsu isn't happy by the way you look… anyway you look so weak right now…" Aomine taunted and walked away before it turned out to a fight._

_For Kagami ever since he met Aomine he knew that he didn't like the other former light of Kuroko…. He can tolerate kise's annoying personality or Midorima's tsundereness, he can even had the patience to be with murasakibara's childishness… but not the arrogant Aomine or Akashi that looks like the reincarnation of the devil, and sadly he was the ex-boyfriend of his shadow… _

_he opened the door and saw Tetsuya was in a daze and touching her lips.. he didn't like what his intuition is telling him….. he walked towards her and asked what happened… he didn't like this restless feeling building up on his chest… he sat on the chair beside her bed._

"_Daiki kissed me." she bluntly said to him with her usual monotone voice and face… but he definitely saw a faint tint of pink appeared on tetsuya's usual pale cheeks. He didn't like it at all, he felt like he was being stabbed in his heart on what he just heard, he reach his best friend's hand and held it… he need to change the subject, it just fucking hurts…._

" _when I was outside Tatsuya called me and he will visit you with alex and murasakiBAKA, when AHOmine and you are talking… ugh I'm tired.. Kuroko... can I rest my head on this bed?" he asked and squeezed her hand the bluenette nodded… and he let himself drift into sleep while he still holding the hand of kuroko, he didn't like this feeling… 'I'm jealous… please kuroko… am I not enough for you?' he thought to himself._

_End of flash back_

Kuroko woke up from her slumber, she did her usual routine every morning…. Then she noticed 2 miscalls from tatsuya, 3 from kagami and 53 unread text messages… ugh… she read the first one.

From: himuro tatsuya

Subject: sorry

Ma chere Tetsuya I'm sorry If I cant walk you home last night and this morning… touo's coach, alex and coach araki were so drunk that they made a mess at Taiga's apartment… I promise I will make up for it my dear tetsuya I will be probably absent today

Take care ma chere ;) _(yes tatsuya was that shameless to call her like that, and tetsuya was so used to it that she didn't even care about it.*)_

end

She sighed and read other text messages. Mostly it's just 'how are you?' 'good morning /good evening' 'love qoutes' 'embarrassingly cheesy pick-up lines' 'awful puns/ jokes' and etc.

It's Friday takao-kun, himuro-kun, have class… as far as I can remember Ryouta is still sleeping, kasamatsu-nii and kiyoshii-nii are busy today…

"nigou…. Is it alright if I leave you with sakurai-kun?" she asked her already grown up dog, and it barked…

She dressed on her usual attire for school a red and black graphic t-shirt, a gray knitted jacket, blue jeans, and a white and light blue sneakers; she put her long hair in a high ponytail. And called nigou…

She knocked on sakurai's door, when he opened it he saw Kuroko with Nigou and him wearing beige pajama with a black paw print all over it and his hair was a complete mess plus the drool on the side of his mouth

"ah I'm sorry Kuroko-san… what can I do for you? Ah I'm sorry! Ano.. ohayo kuroko-san! Ah I'm sorry if you saw me on pajamas"

"ohayo I'm sorry sakurai-kun did I just woke you up?… I'm really sorry about it uhmmm could you take care of Nigou for me? as far as I can remember almost everyone is busy today…"

"its ok k-kuroko-san.. uwaah I'm sorry.. ano… it's ok I'll take care of him… are you going to school Kuroko-san?"

"yup, I'll just wait for takao-kun, himuro-kun texted me that he was with kagami-kun's apartment with araki-nee, alex-san and your former coach katsunori…. The three was so drunk last night."

"oh…uhm do you want me to walk you to school? Uwaah Nigou don't lick me"

"sakurai-kun… it looks like Nigou wants you to walk with him at the park, instead of me…"

"I'm sorry nigou! I don't have any hidden intention to kuroko-san! I promise!"

"I'll wake up takao-kun he will be late on our first class… ok take care kuroko-san… uhmmm I'll just walked Nigou at the park" Sakurai let Nigou inside his room.

She walked towards the hawk eye's room, but before she could knock it, the door flew open and Takao didn't expect to see kuroko was in front of him and he stumbled.

Thud

both of them fell on the cold hard floor 'ouch' both of them said in unison then he realized that he was on top of kuroko and just a few centimeters he could have kissed the girl that caught his eyes back at middle school, it was love at first sight when he first saw her and he didn't thought he could even play basketball with her at high school, let's just say it was fate that made them meet again, though this time he has a lot of rivals, that sometimes he wished that kuroko could regain her incredible lack of presence again so he was one of the ones that could only see her… the two of them stared at each other.

"takao-kun you are heavy." She said bluntly

"uh…. I'm sorry." He stood up and helped Kuroko… he knew he was blushing when kuroko placed her hand on his forehead and asked him if he has a fever, he shook his head and said no.

They went to school and takao noticed kuroko is getting unwanted attention again luckily he had his cap and placed it on kuroko's head. He just grinned at her when she asked about why he put his cap on her head, and then he grabbed her wrist.

"tet-chan we will be late for our class! You know that our prof is like a monster!" he chirpily said as they ran to their class, ignoring the looks they are giving to them.

"hurrah! We made it! tet-chan!" he cheered

"takao-kun please be quiet"

Time skip

kuroko got a free time after their first class apparently Takao got a class, so she decided to visit kagami who texted her that she can spend some time at the Gym due to himuro cant accompany her and attend his classes today coz Alex felt really sick as well as his former coach in yosen, at least touo's coach helps him when the two troublesome females got a massive hangover.

As she entered the gym everyone's eyes was immediately on her after all she is one of the beauties of Tokyo U, apparently some of the basketball players even remembered her back at middle school and high school (such as Tomoki, haizaki, nebuya, moriyama, wakamatsu and a few more familiar players back at winter cup when they won against Rakuzan*). And silently watch the two… kuroko noticed the familiar faces and greeted them.

"oi Kuroko, you really came! it's our break… so care to have some one on one for just 10 minutes, don't worry we wont tell those rainbow friends of yours, and I know you are getting a bit rusty."

"sure but can I change into my jersey?" she said to her best friend as she took out the jersey shirt of Seirin from her bag. Kagami nodded and escorted her to the wash room, (she's still wearing the skinny jeans and sneakers*)

"kuroko why do you have seirin's jersey in your bag?" kagami curiously asked

"in case of emergency… so are we going to play or not?" she taunted as she placed her bag on the bench.

"Kagami-kun let's have a bet."

"bet? Sure…"

"if I won you will take care of nigou if everyone at the apartment building is busy including me…you know what it means you'll give him some foods, give him a bath and of course you need to hug and pet him, and you will buy me a month's worth of vanilla milkshake is that a deal?" she said to him bluntly and everyone sweat dropped

" the heck Kuroko… you are so obsessed and addicted on vanilla and almost every decision and bets revolve on vanilla or nigou! Your freaking dog is so huge and grown up now that he was about as big as a wolf he can devour me if he wanted, tsk you know I hate dogs! Damn it ok I'll take it but if I won…" he complained just then he realized something

Everyone wondered why… then they saw kagami smirked

"you'll cook me some of those 4 kg steak every Saturday at my apartment, it's been a while since I had some meat… alex and Himuro threw it the last time and filled my refrigerator some of those vegetables" kagami smirked and she nodded

"kagami-kun I'm not obsessed nor addicted on anything that is vanilla…. It's just really delicious and I just like it, plus alex-san and himuro-kun is just taking care of your health, too much meat isn't good for you." She said in a monotone voice and her usual poker face as she spins the ball on her finger.

Now even the coach and some finally remembered her when she wore her no. 11 shirt… but they both wondered why each other proposed a ridiculous bet.

she dribbled the ball in front of kagami… she sighed when she noticed she is wearing sneakers and skinny jeans and it is not appropriate to use at basketball, then she just shrugged it off, oblivious from the worried stares she is getting from some colleagues from high school.

"let's see if you can pass me kuroko!" he shouted and immediately uses her vanishing drive (apparently it was still effective and even her misdirection on the court*) the taller teen grunted…

Kagami ran to block her shot and it was a success but she immediately stole the ball again… they continued it blocks, steals, and drives kuroko felt like an idiot challenging her best friend in a match while wearing such an attire, sometimes she was about to slip luckily she got a nice reflex though she felt her ankle is suffering from it. some already notice it like the coach and some players like Haizaki, Moriyama and tomoki.

9 minutes have passed and both of them still haven't scored yet… and when kagami saw a chance to steal the ball, kuroko just suddenly vanish again and when he look at his back Kuroko was about to perform her phantom shot, he tried to block it but it was too late and she took the first score. Everyone was shocked inside the court and it's been a while since they saw it….

"damn it Kuroko I forgot that you can do that."

"Kagami-kun you are too noisy."

Kagami got the ball but before he can pull up a stance to dunk she slapped it and stole it again, kagami cursed… and she didn't expect Kuroko will be great at dribbling that kagami cant even stole it… last 10 seconds

4…. 3…2…. 1 beep… And the time stopped..

"since when did you get so good at dribbling and you haven't even sweat at all."

"practice makes perfect kagami-kun… now I guess I won… luckily Sakurai-kun is taking care of him and Ryouta still has a deal with me after that photo-shoot with me. I'll just remind you when I will be getting my milkshake" she said to him bluntly. Everyone especially kagami was now curious when she told that she had a photoshoot with ryouta kise…

"ok you won, next time I would definitely win Kuroko…" he said just then he saw Kuroko's right ankle look sore again and when she's about to take a step she lost her balance. Every one gasp when they saw the bluenette is about to fall but luckily kagami caught her.

"kuroko don't tell me your ankles aren't that fully healed yet baka I thought you understood when we scolded you that you cant do any strenuous activities ever since that accident happened… do you want me to get killed by our senpais and your rainbow head buddies when they heard about this! Damn it I can even see how I will die, they are going to murder me" he scolded the girl…. The others wondered what accident it was but the former teammates of the generation of miracles knew what he is talking about and decided to be silent about it.

Haizaki (his hair style went back on its original form like what it used to be*) went to them with a first aid kit and helped kuroko to the bleachers, she winced in pain as Haizaki removed her shoes, most of them was shock to see it was that swollen and white scars was on her ankles were it was clearly shown the she has several surgeries in it.

"..." the two former teiko teammates just stared at each other and not utter a word, but everyone inside the gym was shock to see one of the bad boys of the court is the first one to help her…. everyone felt the tension in between Haizaki and Kuroko as he put some ointment and wrapped it with bandages. He also slowly put the shoes back on the bluenette's foot.

"…" they both broke their eye to eye contact, both slightly bowed and Kagami swore he saw kuroko slightly frowned and averted her eyes while Haizaki give those longing weird look to Kuroko before he turned around and tossed the first aid kit to Moriyama. Kagami rushed towards his best friend and ruffled her hair though Kuroko gave him a strong jab on the side and make him cringe in pain, everyone just stared at him with pity as they remembered how strong her arms is when she usually perform her fast and strong passes.

"the hell kuroko it hurts… so are you really fine? Does it still hurts? I can bring you to the infirmary! Or-"

"I'm already healed; it's just that I'm a bit rusty, the last time I played one-on-one is with you the day before I got into an accident, remember? … oh by the way I forgot I need to go to the library.."

"damn it kuroko you are such a nerd…. What's so fascinating about books…"

"books are amazing, BAKAgami. By the way if you wouldn't stop ruffling my hair I swear I'll give you a strong ignite pass kai" She taunted and everyone snickered at her bluntness and paled at the same time… they knew how terrifyingly strong that pass is. After that she changes her shirt at the wash room and bid farewell to kagami.

Little did they know Imayoshi shoichi is silently watching them in the corner… the mind reader took out his phone and dialed 'hanamiya makoto'

'I wonder if hana-chan can remember her… I wanna see what will happen next to your journey at the dark forest shirayukihime.' He thought to himself before dialing his kouhai.

"moshi moshi Hana-chan where are you?~" imayoshi grinned when he heard the other sighed over the phone.

"at the library with Seto… why? And stop calling me hana-chan it's really annoying"

"don't leave your spot there. You would love to see what will happen next~ok so wait for me~"the mind reader commanded and he heard a tsk from hanamiya

"yah… I need to hang up.. you really are annoying" hanamiya said to him bluntly and the mind reader's grin grew wider

'this is getting interesting, I wonder if shirayuki-hime herself will be willingly took a bite at the poison apple? I wonder who will be the hunter, and the prince this time? At least the dragon isn't here at japan' imayoshi thought to himself happily as he took a different route towards the library. He was really excited on what will happen.

…**.**

**Our memories, they can be inviting**

**But some are altogether mighty frightening**

**As we die, both you and I**

**With my head in my hands, I sit and cry**

Kuroko arrived at the library and noticed a few students are there mostly some are sleeping and just a few were just studying, she took a sit near the window and decide to read another Japanese novel. Far away from Kuroko's seat, Hanamiya Makoto is also reading… a bored expression was on his face, in front of his seat was seto sleeping as usual…

After the accident and being a comatose patient he was transferred to his home (let's just say he is just freaking rich*) so they can take care of him, but when he woke up he had an amnesia, it was a really weird case of amnesia he can remember almost everyone (including the GOM and the uncrowned generals except kuroko and kiyoshi*) but when Imayoshi told if he can remember Seirin he only said 'what's a Seirin?' and he was so confused why his teammates at kirisaki Daichi look shocked… imayoshi even asked him if he knew a guy named Kiyoshi teppei and bluntly said No… his friends in kirisaki was really weird out by his behavior and his hostile aura was completely wiped out, but imayoshi just told them that his attitude and personality from middle school just came back again, he was still the genius, cunning, and manipulative guy, except his extreme sadistic side and his hostility was just complete gone…

He sighed and wondered why Imayoshi told him that he must wait for him. He stretched himself at chair like a cat.

Just then he saw her seating alone and reading a book, Hanamiya just stared at kuroko who was so oblivious at her surrounding…

he continued to observed the beautiful bluenette.

'who is she?' he wondered, he felt his brain temporarily shuts down…

It was love at first sight… he can still remember when he was a kid he was annoyed on how Cheesy his parents is and they told him that it was love at first sight when they first met.

Now he doesn't know why his heart is beating way too fast, he couldn't take away his eyes from her… he wanted to go at her table but then when he was about to stand up, he suddenly felt an extreme emotion of fear, regrets and hesitation… he doesn't even know why but he knew he was scared…. he felt he just saw those enchanting sky blue eyes before, he was sure about it but when? How? Where? Yeah maybe before they already met after all the doctors told him he had amnesia…

Just then Imayoshi approached him, the man's smirk grew wide and his fox eyes opened… imayoshi already knew that kuroko is in there and Hanamiya saw her… he seated beside his kouhai and leaned closer to the young one's ear.

"isn't she pretty?" imayoshi whispered and hanamiya unconsciously nodded. The mind readers smirk grew into a devious grin.

"I know her, we played basketball at high school before. Though she was my opponent… hana-chan"

"she plays basketball? You are lying" hanamiya hissed, it just doesn't fit well in his mind that a fragile and innocent looking girl played a really rough sport like basketball. Looks can really be deceiving…

"believe me hana-chan try to asked your friends and they will say the same and guess what she beated me and you, ah~ she was really an amazing player…. Wait~ oh~ is hana-chan interested to shirayuki-hime?"

"I don't need your help. And I don't believe what you are saying "

"it's our lost not mine hana-chan~ I never said that I will help you, or you wanted me too~" imayoshi smirked when he saw hanamiya's face were flushed red from embarrassment and slightly agreeing on his idea… then they saw kuroko stood up, probably to get some books because they notice she left her bag at the table. Imayoshi stood up and followed her, kuroko was going to the Literature section next to it was the history, he went to a different side of near the aisle…

Imayoshi almost laugh when he saw her pathetically try to reach the book and when Makoto is glaring at him, it was amusing for him. So he decided to help her out and gave her the thick book.

"ah imayoshi-kun long time no see… and thank you."

" ah it's fine, it's been awhile isn't it? it's a senpai's job to help their kouhai's on trivial things…. Oh kuroko you are getting more irresistible as ever… by the way how's momoi and aomine?"

"They are still fine." She said to him bluntly but then her phone vibrated when she opened it her eyes widen when Akashi's name was on her phone's… she excuse herself to the ex-touo captain… who took a glimpse on her phone… he arched an eyebrow to it and retreated back to where seto and Hanamiya is sitting.

"her ex-boyfriend is really a devious man… I feel bad for her sometimes." The mind read nonchalantly said to the former bad boy of the court…

"ex-boyfriend?"

"you remember Akashi Seijuro, right?" he said and hanamiya nodded just then he realized it.

"…"

"it's bad isn't it… and it looks like he wanted to rekindle their relationship with hime again" imayoshi gave hanamiya a knowing grin and he just gave a disapproving stare at the mind reader…. Then he looked again at the empty seat of kuroko… ' who is she? I really want to remember everything.'

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**And I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

Kuroko went outside the library and leaned at the wall.

Phone conversation

"it's been a while tetsuya, how are you?"

"S-sei?…w-what do you want?"

"tetsuya I just wanted to hear your voice"

"….."

"the truth is I just miss you and wanted to say hi."

"you have gone missing not even letting us know where you are after the accident happened! You didn't even left a note, a few months later Momoi found out you are studying overseas…"

"something urgent happened so I decided not tell you all, especially you."

**It's all ending**

**I gotta stop pretending who we are**

**You and me**

**I can see us dying, are we?**

"why did you call?"

"Tetsuya, I just want to hear your voice, that's all." He said in a warm tone making Kuroko seat on the floor…

"…"

"tetsuya…" he spoke in a longing way….

"…" she was still speechless all she can thought is… 'why now? Sei? Why?'

"my love…" he said again and she didn't noticed the tears are flowing in her eyes..

"s-sei…. I need to go now.." her voice was shaky and she knew Akashi knows that she is lying and immediately hung up the phone

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no**

**I know what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh**

**I know what you're thinking**

**And I don't need your reasons**

Just then someone ruffled her hair she looked up and saw Takao smiling at her as he gave her a handkerchief. Kuroko wiped her tears and hang her head low, quite embarrassed… she didn't like when someone saw her cry…

"tet-chan…here used this it doesn't suit me at all" takao put his cap again on kuroko's head….

"tet-chan do you want to hang out with me tomorrow morning? It's my treat… uhmmm at the afternoon we can go back at the apartment building to have some rest and after that let's invite Sakurai, Himuro, and the others who are available and not busy tomorrow night!"

"tomorrow morning and night?"

"yup we are going to a club tomorrow night? it will be fun! So what do you want to say tet-chan?"

"I guess it will be fun." She smiled Takao pulled her up and asked where her things are, she told it was inside the library.

"do you want to go to the rest room and wash your face? Don't worry I'll get your things… we are classmates on our next subject, right?" Takao said to her and she nodded….

As takao is getting Kuroko's bag, he immediately notice Imayoshi, Seto and Hanamiya at the corner. Imayoshi waved his hand signaling that he must come to him…. He sighed and went to their area…

"we have still class imayoshi" takao whined at imayoshi who have his usual poker face, Hanamiya just stared at him.

"hanamiya, you are alive… wow… hahaha, so did tet-chan saw you here?" Takao nervously Laughed and back away when imayoshi said that Kuroko didn't saw Hanamiya here

"…."

"ah takao don't be nervous by the way just a few minutes earlier… Akashi Seijuro called her~ so what happened?" Imayoshi grinned

"oh that's why she cried... hmmm…. Damn it… I really need to go, I think tet-chan is waiting outside, so bye" Takao bolted out the door when he saw hanamiya glared at him.

"Cried? Tet-chan?" hanamiya curiously said then he realized what the hawk eye meant, when imayoshi grinned at him.

"stop looking at me like that." Hanamiya sneered then as if as it was on cue, Seto woke – up and asked why they are so noisy.

"hmmm Seto too bad you didn't saw how Hana-chan look so flustered when he saw Shirayuki-hime here." Imayoshi grinned again.

"ah… is that so… Kuroko-san, huh? Oh she is my classmate on my last subject at 3 p.m. today she's really smart you know, wait didn't imayoshi told you about it, they are classmates also in one of his subjects…." Seto Lazily said to him and makoto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Hana-chan! Do you want me to intro-" Imayoshi teased but he was smacked by Hanamiya's book on his face.

"y-you…"

**I know you're good, I know you're good**

**I know you're real good, oh**

**La da da da, la da da da da**

**Don't, don't**

Akashi's pov

He knew that before she ended the call, the one that he love is crying… he knew there is still a chance that they could still be together.

He leaned his back on his chair as he held a picture of him and tetsuya…

They were smiling, his arm was on her waist, and his chin was resting on her shoulder. The picture was taken on their first date on a fauna and flora sanctuary and it was taken by a photographer that is wandering in the area.

They were happy at that time …

He did regret a lot also…

But he that there is a chance, when he heard tetsuya crumbled over the phone, the way he heard her voice cracked and concern…

He smiled, he could still play the game and all he needs to do is to be himself again…

**Oh, oh**

**Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling**

**Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Hush, hush, darling, hush, hush, darling**

**Hush, hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

…..

To be continued

Hope you all like it thank you for the reviewers, readers and etc…


	6. Chapter 6 peach

S.Y.H.

Pumpkin-san: I edited this a bit… anyway I saw a lot of mistakes here and I fixed it a little bit… reminder… this is a fem Kuroko so yeah I hope you like it. song: I never told you-colbie caillat

**Chapter 6: peach (your qualities, like your charms, are unequalled *)**

….

"_Spending time with you showed me what I've been missing in my life."_

― _Nicholas Sparks, The Choice_

…

_**I miss those blue eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

Haizaki's pov

_Teiko days_

_There are only two people who believed in me…_

_First was that bastard nijimura who acts like my brother without my consent and I don't care, though I have to admit his advices help me a lot and his ruthless teaching made me improve on basketball and yeah a little discipline…_

_And_

_Lastly kuroko tetsuya a.k.a Tetsujin (iron lady* a nickname Haizaki give to her) because her punch hurts like hell and can par with nijimura's punches, she looks like a fragile doll with her emotionless pretty face, petite sexy body but not like that big boob and a body of a gravure model like Momoi, and her skin was as pale as snow, no wonder she was called shirayukihime by most of the students yet she's really brutally blunt with the choice of her words. _

_It was the first day of school of teiko middle school and let's just say I was somehow bullying a kid, then she saw me at first I thought she was a ghost but after I insulted her 'small' she punched me in the gut and told me that I shouldn't resort into violence, Damn that tetsujin* (iron lady*).we usually met by chance at the hallway but ever since that day when she coincidentally passed by our house and heard my parents arguing and me walking out the house with a pained expression on my face, I never thought she followed me in the park and talked to me… honestly I would thought she is a stalker or a ghost coz I felt someone is following and staring at me until she said my name and I screamed after that she kissed my forehead told me that she always did that to the kids that she babysits in their area who felt lonely, it was really an embarrassing memory and I don't want to remember it…. _

_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_Since that day we became somehow friends outside the school because at the school I can't even talk to her due to her 'new annoying friends' kept her away from me, because I was the delinquent and black sheep of the school and they didn't want me to taint her… but when she started playing basketball at teiko I cant help but to pity her… why? she's awful at it yet she has the passion, which I secretly admired. We played one on one's until that fucking ahomine stole her from me and since the start of their fucking light and shadow tandem, we rarely see each other except we often text each other after school… but that bastard Akashi noticed it like he was a freaking psychic and replaced me with that fucking annoying Kise ryouta and he kept hugging tetsujin, what a pervert. _

_After I accidentally knew that he has a girlfriend yet he still keeps on annoying Tetsujin like he was two timing, I stole his girlfriend and taught him a lesson… I mean what the fuck is he thinking? He got a fucking gorgeous girlfriend and yet he keeps on wooing tetsujin just because she is his instructor? Really? What an idiot he is, such a bastard…_

_As the time passed by at teiko I never ever fucking expected that sadistic bastard Akashi will woo her, I knew that the generation of annoying bastards got a thing for her… that bastard Ganguro, that tsundere, that freaking titan… even that Momoi I never thought she was a lesbian and even claiming to the world that she is Tesujin's Girlfriend… but damn it I never thought that she will accept that bastard… _

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_He can still remember that day he stopped by at the library just to see her and tell her the truth but then_

'_I'm going to say how much I love you but when I saw your smile that wasn't for me I realized it's already too late…' haizaki said to himself as he watched Akashi and tetsuya getting cozy together before he was forced to Quit the team and started to avoid seeing her for good.._

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you, whoa...**_

_Hospital days_

_3 weeks after the accident.._

_haizaki was drag by nijimura at the hospital and he didn't know why…. but then when he opened the door he saw her sleeping on her bed, he doesnt even know if she was even breathing at that time, he felt something crush deep inside him and he wonder what happened. How? When?_

"_oi nijimura, what happened to her?"_

"_Accident, she was spending her time with them, and it happened."_

"_them? seirin? Or…"_

"_yes the generation of miracles… Momoi told me that Akashi wanted to be with her again, they had an argument about it and Kuroko ran away but she didn't expect a car crossing and yeah… it happened."_

"_that bastard, he made me quit before because he knew that Kuroko and I were quite close and now he wants her back, that bastard I will kill him."_

"_don't be hostile Haizaki~ oh she's awake coz your so damn loud."_

"_Nijimura-senpai? Haizaki?!"_

"_eh~ kuroko I told you to call me nii-san~ oh here books for you."_

"_thanks Nijimuranii-san…"she gave a small smile to us… just then fucking nijimura left us inside her room and told us that he will just talk to her doctor… like I will fucking believe that._

_I sat at the edge of her bed and touched her foot cast. "idiot" I told her and she furrowed her eyebrows… "it looks like you can't be release here anytime soon. Can I visit you here? Like the good old days, right tetsujin?"_

"_yeah just like the good old days, haizaki-kun… you didn't even change at all except that ridiculous hair of yours… are you still pretending to be a bad boy?" she said to me bluntly…_

"_this hairstyle isn't ridiculous and I'm not pretending."_

"_really? I am 'secret friend' back at teiko… I almost know everything about you… and you didn't need to pretend it's just the two of us here." she said to me… damn I wish she wasn't just a friend and we can be more than it… but I didn't want to ruin our current relationship as a friend this is enough for me and I'm happy to see her just fine, she was my salvation from my fucking hard life that I went through. I don't want to destroy her trust._

"_damn you tetsujin, you can really read me well… so how are you feeling?"_

"_fine." she pouted and slightly glared at me, I can't help but to grin at my old friend…_

"_are you really telling me the truth, tetsujin? So tell me the truth before I stole a kiss from you especially you can't even punch me now coz of that cast on your arm." I teased her and she sighed in defeat _

"_ok my body hurts a lot especially my elbows, ribs, and ankles, I have headaches sometimes, and I hate how much pain reliever I need to take just to ease the pain due to my joints are severely broken… are you happy now?" she said I was just speechless the pain she must be experiencing 100x the pain when that nijimura is punching me or when I'm beating or being beat by some thugs. _

"_you seemed speechless Haizaki-kun.." she said to me and looked into my eyes… I don't know why I'm always so drawn to her eyes…_

"_Tetsujin, can I visit you next time? Like the good old days?" I said to her again, she nodded and she smiled at me… that's what I really like about her, she doesn't judge people easily…_

_End of flashback_

_**I see your blue eyes**_

_**Every time I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

Practice ended and it's almost dusk, I noticed kagami taiga is in a rush probably he insisted that he wanted to walk her home like their days at seirin… lucky bastard… but what aggravated my mood more is the fact that he likes tetsujin and acts as if they are in a relationship, damn it they are just partners at basketball, the light and the shadow like what that bastard reincarnation of the devil BAKAshi seijuro and her former light the asshole AHOmine daiki always said and fuck that bastard ryouta kise acting like he owns her plus he moved to the same apartment building as tetsujin… has he no shame left on his body? Tsk, annoying bastard…

I took out my phone

To: tetsujin

Take care on your way home; be careful the tiger might bite you.

Put some ice on your ankle later.

-end-

From: tetsujin

Thank you haizaki-kun but I can manage myself, kagami-kun also doesn't bite he was just all bark and no bite… don't worry I'm also with takao-kun…

Stop being such a worrywart; also take care on your way home.

-end-

Oh yeah right… that hawk – eye happy go lucky boy also has a thing for you… ugh fucking rivals…

To: tetsujin

You made me sound like an old man, anyway walk slowly … ugh damn it let the tiger carry you on a piggyback coz that hawk eyed guy looks like a wimp and cant carry you. Or I'll be the one carrying you there and I don't give a damn if your so called friends will beat me up coz they don't fucking like me.

-end-

I guess she will listen to me… after all she doesn't want to see her old friend to be beat up… especially I don't have a good reputation as far as I can remember.

From: tetsujin

Ok kagami-kun agreed though I don't know why his face turned red… I'll text you later I think kagami-kun caught a fever…

-end-

Sigh* red face=fever… yeah right… for I know he was just blushing … I'll teach that guy a lesson tomorrow on a one on one game… damn that pervert.

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm not with me**_

As Kuroko, takao, and kagami arrived at the apartment building neither one of them didn't expect to be greeted by midorima that is leaning on the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"shin-chan/midorima?!"

"shin? When did you arrive?"

"tetsuya, konbanwa I got here yesterday… and slept at kise's room… so tell me why do you have a bandage on your ankle?"

"kagami-kun asked me to have a one on one and I got a sprain." The long haired bluenette bluntly said to her friend who is still glaring at takao and Kagami.

The tall red head gently dropped his knees on the ground so Kuroko can go to her room but as soon as she set her foot on the ground she flinched at the sudden pain and Midorima noticed it. the tall green haired man sighed and walked over to the three…

"you are such an idiot Kagami."Midorima hissed as he glared at the tall red haired who also glared back on not liking the way he was insulted.

"shin-chan calm down… uhmmm kagami you can go now… so Tet-chan let's go, I'll just carry you-" Takao said but before he can finish what he should said Midorima move in front of Kuroko and carried her princess style in his arms.

"shin?!" Kuroko said as she was startled by the unexpected action, takao was just speechless but quite irritated when he was ignored and Kagami was just speechless like the hawk eyed but also irritated.

"I'll carry her… Kagami you should go home and Takao just carry her stuffs, Let's go.." he said and turned around as he walked towards the entrance of the apartment building..

"ah that guy…. He's really irritating…" Kagami growled and starts to walked away and clearly annoyed he didn't even had the chance to say good bye to his crush. On the other hand Takao mumbled on how unfair shin-chan is and he can carry tet-chan despite being a little taller to the bluenette.

As they arrived in front of kuroko's room, midorima asked Takao to leave them alone coz they need something to discuss. At first Takao protested but in the end he agreed and left the room when his former shotoku teammate began to remove the bandage on Kuroko's feet, to be honest he didn't notice it earlier due to Kuroko is good at faking her emotions and it was until Kuroko read a message on her phone and asked Kagami to carry her on a piggy back on their way home… he was really curious on who is it especially when he saw Kuroko raised her eyebrow, let out a soft chuckle and a small smile while reading it.

The hawk eyed young man was really jealous on who is the mysterious textmate of his tet-chan, and kagami because he carried the bluenette on a piggy back and lastly on shin-chan…. Lost on his thoughts as he was about to get inside his room he saw Sakurai and Mayuzumi carrying himuro.

"what happened to him?"

"gomen, I bumped into him earlier at the park and he told me what happened to him with my former coach… and he fell asleep" Sakurai said as sighed deeply

"and a few hours later I saw sakurai-san asking for some help …." Mayuzumi continued the story

"sakurai, Tet-chan told me that Nigou is on your care." The hawk eyed young man curiously looks at the former shooting guard of touo

"ah gomen Mibuchi-san is with Mayuzumi when he saw me and he told me that he will take care of it for a while, also he said that he is calling someone important… ah gomen" sakurai said to the hawk eye while Mayuzumi averted his gaze to him when Sakura told him that Mibuchi is calling someone important especially that Niguo is on his former Rakuzan/ uncrowned king's hand… the hawkeyed noticed it and he felt something unsightly about it… ' could it be that Mibuchi is calling Akashi?' that is the only thing that the hawkeyed young man think of especially when he saw his tet-chan cried when she got a surprise phone call about it…

"oh…. Let's take him into his room." Takao helped the two….

Now that himuro is sleeping soundly on his room, takao remembered something and grinned at the two eccentric men.

"Sakurai… mayuzumi… are you free tomorrow night?" the hawk eyed grinned at the two and both of them shook their heads.

"so would you like to go in the club with us? Don't worry I'll invite some who are free that evening and Tet-chan is with us!" he grinned and noticed Mayuzumi silently nodded and texted someone… and sakurai vigorously nodded his head and a flustered face… maybe the former three point shooter of touo is thinking of his tet-chan dancing with him in the dance floor… then he remembered that Sakurai is suspiciously bisexual, who is clearly head over heels at his tet-chan yet he is also somehow smitten with imayoshi maybe it's respect or what so ever… but who cares on his sexuality Sakurai is Sakurai, and he is just being himself and he is a really good person plus it's wrong to judge other people… Lastly Mayuzumi yeah Reo mibuchi and him are in a relationship which is making him a bit jealous, the two are happy despite their polar opposite personalities…. he sighed and said good night to them.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

Takao's pov

I lay on my bed, took my phone and listen to some random songs just then the song _' cant take my eyes off of you' of lauryn hill_ played, I cant help but to smile because the first thing that came into my mind is tet-chan and I felt really giddy all of a sudden and it felt like I came back to the time when I first saw her accidentally at middle school… but I cant help to frown and irritated I was kind of curious on what that Akashi told about her earlier that she broke down and silently cried when I saw her…

Ah….. I want to punch that guy! Tsk…. I should calm down because tomorrow I will have a date with tet-chan… I mean hang-out… but…. I'm really curious why did shin-chan want to be alone with tet-chan?

An hour or so Later I can't help to be curious so I peeked on my door and waited for him to get out but just to found out Mibuchi kissing Chihiro-san at the hallway… I close the door silently… ugh then I heard the voices of Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi and That eagle eye's voice scolding them mainly Kasamatsu on they shouldn't rub in their face that they are happily together… and I heard Kiyoshi cheering voice in the background…

Timeskip

9 a.m.

the next morning he immediately get himself ready, 'ah~ today is the day, I'm excited~…' as the hawk eye thought to himself as he gleefully dressed himself for the day with just the usual basketball shoes, denim shorts that past down on his knee, a graphic white v-neck shirt and a sleeveless orange hoodie. He knocked on her door, and obviously he was really nervous and when she opened it she is wearing a long sleeve loose white hoodie with light blue polka dots all over it, a denim shorts, blue sneakers and suspiciously she wore a knee high sock maybe to hide the bandage on her ankle… oh her hair was adorably styled in a fishtail braid…

"ohayo… tet-chan~"

"ohayo takao-kun…"

"so let's go now" takao grinned at her

"ok, I want to bring nigou… is that ok?" she asked as she cutely tilted her head while showing Nigou's leash on takao

"sure~ we are just going to hangout~ by the way we will buy you a new outfit today~ we will go to the club with the others remember?" he said to her and she just nodded but as they both about to go out the building Kiyoshi saw them and just gave them his signature grin and waved take care and goodbye…

they both walk leisurely at the park with her now huge nigou and talked about basketball and some NBA games, but the hawk-eyed young man cant help but to asked what did shin-chan do at her room last night, he was really curious and jealous at the same time, he got a little suspicion about the two former teiko teammates but he just shrugged it off, he doesn't like just the thought of his former shotokou teammate and his first love in a relationship…

"oh, shin he help me on my ankle and we watched some NBA don't worry he didn't sleep on my room… he has ryouta's room all by himself due to he was captured by his manager and did a photo shoot at Hokkaido…"

"oh I'm just curious~ tet-chan so is your ankle fine?"

"yes, thank you for your concern takao-kun"

For the whole morning the hawk-eyed young man really felt happy… why? hahaha every boy that they passed by groaned in disbelief and even thought that the hawk-eyed man and his Tet-chan is his girlfriend… actually he really want it to happen but he guess that this isn't the right time yet especially after her ex called her yesterday, maybe soon… like they say love is all about timing. After that they went to a boutique and tetsuya got a dress that is super cute to her and who chose that dress? Of course it's none other than the happy go lucky young man… he noticed that his tet-chan really likes plain and somehow conservative clothes, so he insisted that she also needs to wear a 'bit' provocative type of clothes right~ so yeah they got a 50% discount on it but the owner wants to take a picture of those clothes that she wore and takao was really pleased to watch her model it with nigou, he really felt pretty lucky today.

Before going home they ate at a local Korean restaurant because the pretty bluennete was surprisingly craving for some Korean barbeque and the hawk eyed young man was so happy to hear it, after all he like Korean delicacies especially kimchi. it is now 1:30 p.m. as they are on their way home again takao noticed that she is quite tired so he insisted to carry her in a piggyback, Takao was a few centimeters taller than her so it will be quite weird to carry her princess style at the road plus it was quite embarrassing and he's not that shameless like Himuro and Kise… it was weird when he carried her and noticed that she was so light but he can't help to blush when the hawk eyed young man felt her breast pressed on his back, 'ugh I'm turning into a pervert' he thought to himself… but then he heard someone is calling them…

As they turned around the hawk-eyed young man frowned and saw one of his formidable rival the eagle eyed senpai of his tet-chan..

"Kuroko? "

"ah senpai, konichiwa…."

"don't call me senpai kuroko just call me izuki or call me by my first name…Takao why are you carrying her? I can just carry Kuroko for you." The eagle eyed man offered and Takao was clearly pissed off, since when did he got a chance to carry her? ok this was his first time to carry his tet-chan and he was happy about it.

"it's ok senpai I mean Izuki-kun…. But you can hold Nigou's leash if you want."

"sure I'll carry your bag for you, kuroko." The eagle eyed man offered and Kuroko just nodded and gave her senpai a smile… he cant help but to be jealous at the other man, they were practically close like how close she was with kagami after all they studied at the same highschool and takao just wished he could have transferred to her school back then.

And when they arrived at the apartment building, they got startled when Kuroko got a call.

"satsuki? Why did you call?"

"I just miss hearing your voice… you see I gotten really busy lately, it was so boring not to see you~ I am in Hokkaido now and Uncle is training me to be a private investigator, I felt like I was a spy like what I saw on the movies it was pretty cool! And did you know I saw Ki-chan here but I didn't got the chance to greet him, I saw him he was being dragged by his manager it kinda reminds me of Kasamatsu-kun, his manager was really scary~ oh by the way how are you? Don't worry I'm fine here and I got a text from daichan that he got to sleep over on your room with mu-chan and other acquaintances, it was unfair~"

"is that so? Don't worry I'm fine, you can spend the holidays here at Tokyo so you can spend it with us…"

"really? Ok sure! Oh I got to hang up now my uncle is calling me, take care tetsu-chan love you~"

"take care satsuki" Kuroko said goodbye just then a few seconds later she receive a phone call from murasakibara, she excuse herself to the hawk eyed young man and to the eagle eyed man..

"atsushi? Oh yeah….. yeah wait! Really? Just wait a second atsushi… uhmm izuki-kun and Takao-kun I'll see you later." Kuroko said to them and closed the door the two young men noticed her worried expression on her face as she continued to listen on what ever the titan is saying to her over the phone before she closed the door… maybe it is a really important call from murasakibara and it's no need to be jealous, right?

The two rivals looked at each other with a menacing glare and went back to their rooms.

…..

Time skip

takao, kagami, sakurai, himuro, midorima and izuki arrived at the club first and decided to wait for Kuroko, mayuzumi and Reo inside as they drink their drinks, 30 minutes later the three arrived and the boys eyes widen and their faces blushed as they saw kuroko as the three seated with them she told that the clothes she is now wearing is picked by takao when they went on shopping earlier, the others didn't like the hawk-eyed young man is already advancing …suspiciously the purple head didn't arrive and told himuro that he was 'busy' and kuroko looks like she was in a daze still with a worried expression just then she received another phone call.

"what made you call, is there a problem? Oh….. hmmm yeah… where am i? I'm in the club with kagami-kun, izuki-kun, takao-kun, sakurai-kun, himuro-kun, mayuzumi-kun and mibuchi-kun and shin… why?... hmmm… you don't need to be worried…. Actually I should be the one who should be worried. eh why? ok bye take care." She talked over the phone they noticed a small smile was on her face while talking and her secret admirers cant help but to feel jealous and curious on who is the mysterious caller after the call she was silently drinking a milkshake that Reo bought for her because they knew that kuroko will be a kissing monster and wild once she got drunk due to her low tolerance on any food or drinks that has an alcoholic content in it. kuroko noticed that the milkshake Reo gave to her taste a bit weird but she just shrugged it off and continued drinking it until it was empty.

"who called you, tetsuya?" midorima asked

"oh~ I wonder who is it as well~ your boyfriend ?" reo grinned at her and the boys stiffened at the mentioned of boyfriend

"no he's just a friend of mine mibuchi-kun." Kuroko bluntly said to him and her secret admirers sighed in relief upon hearing it

Tonight her secret admirers cant help but to admire the petite bluenette that was sitting with them in their table… Kuroko was now wearing a makeup (dark eyed shadow and blood red lipstick*) and her usual long blue hair that was always tied in a ponytail was now sexily wavy and loose. She was dressed in a flat ankle leather boots, a leather skirt that stops on her mid-thigh, and a white sleeveless cotton shirt with beaded collar design actually it was just a simple ensemble that Mibuchi insist her on wearing and doing her make-up but the effect on the guys seeing her wearing such short skirt it made them gaped like a fish upon seeing her smooth, unblemished milky thighs… her top was plain white fit sleeveless thin cotton shirt that only accentuates her c almost d cup breast and slim figure. Her secret admirers cant help but to feel a sudden protectiveness or should I say possessiveness to the only girl of their affection in the group.

sakurai was blushing and stuttering as he tried not to look at his crush though he still stole some glances on her, midorima and kagami was trying to kill anyone who is eyeing kuroko with their death glares, Izuki tried though failed to avert his eyes plus his blush was spreading to the tip of his ears, himuro and takao was shamelessly grinning and casually talking to their love of their life and ignoring the scowled faces and glares that midorima and kagami is giving off to them… mibuchi on the other hand was grinning at the sight he is seeing and beginning to text a certain someone on what is happening, mayuzumi on the other hand gave his boyfriend a disapproving look which reo pouted and told chihiro that he need to do what is planned or he will be facing his death.

just then they didn't expect to see seto and imayoshi walked to their area. Himuro and takao immediately stood up and took kuroko to the dance floor but before they go in there.

"oh my~ looking sexy aren't you hime~ you look delicious tonight~ oh by the are you alright now? Did Akashi told you something that it made you cry yesterday?" imayoshi gave her a knowing grin at it made her visibly flinched… at the mention of akashi's name all of kuroko's secret admirer looked at the devious megane…. Mayuzumi was frowning yet remained silent as well as reo yet a devious smile was on his face…

"oh~ imayoshi~ would you and seto like to sit with us?" Reo grinned and the two seated beside the two former rakuzan players. On the other hand HImuro and takao dragged her to the dance floor and obviously the two insist the bluenette to dance and as she agreed to it she felt weirdly light headed as she let loose of herself.

Meanwhile back at their table

"senpai ah gomen long time no see! Ah gomen but I just want to ask, why is imayoshi-senpai and seto senpai here? Ah gomenasai!"

"yeah I've been wondering as well… so care to fill us what happened yesterday with Akashi and Tetsuya?" Midorima bluntly asked the fox eyed man who just grinned at them… midorima, kagami, and izuki noticed Reo was grinning while suspiciously texting someone on his phone mayuzumi on the other hand was frowning for some reason.

"eh~ sure but stop glaring at me… the truth is I didn't expect you guys to see you here! Seto and I just want to have some fun and also to see some acquaintances, right seto?" he said as he adjusted his eyeglasses and seto nodded…

"actually I noticed you guys first and I just told him, and yeah imayoshi suddenly dragged me here to greet you guys and his kohai at touo, your name is sakurai right?" seto bluntly said to them and looked at sakurai who just nodded

"oi… now tell us what happened to kuroko." Kagami scowled

"sure~ but I want the three of you to calm down, right izuki, kagami, and you midorima~" he said to them and told them the whole story but he didn't mentioned hanamiya's name and that he is also here at the same bar… The boys eyes widen and the only likely conclusion that came into their mind is sooner or later Akashi will be coming back to Japan to get kuroko. Reo's smile became wider and excused himself that he needs to use the bathroom, izuki and midorima notice something is off in Reo but they kept silent and decided to just observe him from now on as well as mayuzumi…

…

At the bar/club

Hanamiya's pov"

I looked at the dance floor just then I notice a familiar bluenette dancing with a raven haired emo but suddenly she was gone, no way it cant be her, right? Oh god I'm hallucinating or something…

"oi hanamiya what are you looking at?" Hara asked me, I looked at him as finish his drink fourth bottle of beer and chew another gum.

"oi drink more Hanamiya! We often meet each other ever since we've graduated high school and you becoming a comatose patient, so let's drink!" Yamazaki who is clearly drunk said to me… ugh why do I have friends like them?

"… oi hara don't you ugh…. Hara! Don't start stripping when you are about to dance at the dance floor… have some shame " Furuhashi scolded hara who pouted while blowing his bubblegum.

"fuck that! like they care, I bet they will gone wild later~ you know what I mean…plus I like that song so guys let's fucking dance maybe we can get a sexy wild girl there~ oh and don't be so stiff furu~ let loose like yamazaki~ or you cant get a girl or a cute boy when you're like that " Hara teased the other and went back to the dance floor

"shut the fuck up hara you are clearly drunk…Furu doesn't care about sex or something! he's asexual… ouch what the fuck furu why did you punched me! I'll get a bruised in my arm later! Damn your punch hurts like hell"

"that's what you get if you didn't shut your loud mouth." I told him but he didn't listen

"or you just want me Furu~ ouch! are you planning to beat me up here?! oh look Seto and Imayoshi are here! Oi Seto! Imayoshi! Join us! Oi seto if you are looking for Hara look he is kissing a random sexy girl at the dance floor" Yamazaki called them with his loud mouth. As they arrived to our area imayoshi gave me a knowing grin and seated beside me…

"is that so? Oh I know the girl that Hara is kissing, isn't she the new gravure model in the magazine that you bought last month yamazaki? Oh by the way hanamiya sorry we came late, imayoshi just greeted on of his kouhai and-" seto said to me but he was immediately cut off by this sly man… seto decided to sit in between Furuhashi and yamazaki and acted as their mediator on their drinking contest while I saw Hara is as shameless as ever and took the girl away from the dance floor.

"ha~na~chan, kon~ ban~ wa~" he greeted me this devious fox what the hell is planning now? just then he leaned towards me and whispered something on my ear… "oh~ did you know that your crush is here with one of my kohai from touo~" he whispered in my ear… huh? so I'm not hallucinating earlier? He deviously grinned at me

"don't lie" I told him

"oh I am not Lying hana-chan~ you know that~ and yeah she's kinda hot when I saw her, you don't believe me? try to ask Seto." He told me and when I turned into seto he just nodded… oh damn it

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**And we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

I don't know why but I immediately stood up and briskly walk towards the dance floor to find her just then the Dj played _we found love_… the lights dimmed more and crowd got a bit more wild with their sexy dancing and lip locking… then someone bumped into me, I guess I'm now in the middle of the large dance floor but then I was collided into someone smaller than me, both of us fell on the floor and instinctively I fell my back on the cold damn floor and protectively embraced the smaller body that was on top of me….

**It's the way I'm feeling**

**I just cant deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

the scent was familiar but I can smell a hint of liquor mixed with her fragrance and natural scent, it was intoxicating…. That voice, my breath hitch, my heart stopped and my eyes widen when I realize who is on top of me.

**we found love in a hopeless place (4x)**

"ah~ how cute you looking down there neko-chan~" she spoke to me and looked at me in my eyes, oh god she looks seductive especially how her red lips smirked at me and I noticed she looks drunk, Just then I suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed to mine and my mind went blank.

…_.._

_To be continued_

anyway thank you for reading SYH


	7. Chapter 7 growl and scream

SYH (rewrite*)

Song: because of you: neyo

**Chapter 7: growl and scream**

…**..…**

"**Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession, friendship is never anything but sharing." **

― **Elie Wiesel**

…

_**Want to but I can't help it, I love the way it feels**_

_**Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**_

Hanamiya woke up and the first thing that came into his mind is 'where the hell am i?' he look at his surroundings.

First was all of his friends are sleeping on the futon beside him, they smelled like booze and snoring loudly.

Second he saw Imayoshi drinking coffee on his bed while checking something on his laptop… so it means that they are on imayoshi's apartment…

Third what the hell happened last night that he ended up here on his senpai's apartment with his friends…

So he tried to reminisce

After the accidental kiss Hanamiya fainted due to fatigue after all since he met the bluenette at the library he cant take her out of his head, there was something about her yet he was afraid at the same time…

Hanamiya was so stressed out about it, he began investigating and interviewing his 'friends' but no, no one dared to speak about his past with the bluenette… he cant remember a thing about her even with the Bluenette's teammates at Seirin… but on his conclusion he might have done a horrible thing with them but what it is? What the hell did I do before?

'What did I do to them, I cant remember a thing…' he thought to himself

And now here he is at the bar with his friends then unexpectedly he spotted the bluenette, he wanted answers, he wanted to know the truth and the only way is to confront the bluenette and asked her…

But before he knew it they fell on the floor and the bluenette kissed him who is clearly drunk at that time….he felt shivers down his spine when their lips touched, he cant forget how he liked how soft it is, how good it felt, it was like he was kissed by an angel but then he passed out.

Kuroko tetsuya, the enigmatic beautiful bluenette, The shirayukihime of Tokyo U kissed him…

"oh…." He touched his lips as he remembered that the drunk bluenette kissed him…

"trying to reminisce, Hana-chan?" Imayoshi asked him as he sipped coffee and clearly amused at the flustered face of his kouhai…

"what happened after I passed out?" he asked imayoshi who just smirked back and leaned his back at the back board of his bed while taking a sip on his coffee.

"Furuhashi and Yamazaki saw you walked towards _her_ and they got worried so they decided to follow you and the next thing they saw is you passed out on the floor with her who is still giggling like there is no tomorrow, then they help _her_ to stand up and they picked you up… Yamazaki called me over the phone at that time to help _her_ to avoid further conflicts I help you up in your escape and Seto drag Hara with him… you guys went out the back door of the bar and I help _her_ to walk towards _her _friends… and I bid goodnight to them… that's all what happened.. actually I'm hoping something interesting should happen… like some commotion, but I don't want you to be being ended up at the hospital again.. so yeah what happened last night with you is so boring." Imayoshi lazily told Hanamiya what happened last night…

"oh…."

"don't worry as far as I can remember my former teammate at touo told me that _she_ will not remember when she's sober and about _her_ kiss with you…"

"how did you-?"

"the evidence is there… she bit you on your lip right? Plus when you woke up you touched it and you blushed so I guess that she kissed you on her drunken state… why, are you disappointed that she won't remember your first kiss?"

"huh?! you! How?!"

"sshhh… you'll wake up your friends.."

"like hell I care about them.."

"oh you should thank them… if they didn't help you… you will be waking up either in the hospital or in the dumpster.."

"you…"

"you want some coffee, hana-chan?" imayoshi grinned as he teased his kouhai who was clearly irritated and a blushing mess.

_**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**_

_**Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't**_

Kuroko woke up from her bed wondering how she got into her room, she look at her side and saw Midorima sleeping in the couch…. She cant help but to feel bad to the other…

"should I just? No this is wrong…. I'll just hurt him more…" the bluenette mumbled to herself not noticing Midorima already woke up.

"ohayo Tetsuya." Midorima greeted her as he slowly walked towards her…

"ohayo shin…" she sat on her bed and greeted him with a small smile

"so how are you feeling right now? After all last night was quite crazy."

"Yeah I'm I think I just quite stress out lately… wait… what happened last night Shin?"

"you got drunk it happens that your milkshake has a 'little alcohol' in it… and I know you are stress after all Akashi called you… oh before I forgot you should buy a new phone after all your phone got broken last night."

"eh? How?"

"you broke it into pieces after you receive a call from him again… wait here have some water…"

"thanks… but please tell me what happened last night… I hope you didn't embarrassed myself."

"you were a mess last night and you ended up punching your friend."

"huh?! Who?!" kuroko panicked as she tries to remember who among her friends she punched and Midorima was quite amused on how cute the bluenette is when she is on panic…

"ok I'll tell you." He smirked

_**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**_

_**Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt that I'm taken by the thought of it**_

Flashback: last night

_The bluenette is now sitting in between Himuro and Kise after imayoshi took her from the dance floor and guided her towards them, the others are quite worried about her and they wonder how the hell the bluenette got drunk._

"_eh~ why are you all serious~" Mibuchi happily spoke up to break the awkward silence in their group…_

"_yeah Reo-nee-chan is right~ giggle* why so serious we are here to have fun, right?"_

"…"

" _you really are weird when you are drunk…."_

"_we should go home, you are not your self kuroko-san…"_

"_sorry tet-chan I thought hitting the bar could be a good stress reliever to you."_

"_eh~ we are having fun right~"_

"_and when she woke up she will not remember a thing from it…"_

"_but isn't Kurokochii cute when she's like this?"_

"_yeah but she vulnerable, in this state.."_

"_vulnerable my ass, she's also scary in this state.."_

"…_."_

"_giggle* what are you guys talking about let's have fun right Kazunari, Ryou, Tatsuya, and Taiga Giggle* eh?! Why are you all so wide eyes. Giggle* you guys are so cute" she teasingly while giggling at the faces of some of her friends when she called them on their first name… the four guys were wide eyed and a blushing mess due to the bluenette called them in their first name which is rare._

"_Kurokochii~" the blonde hugged the bluenette _

"_eh? Ah Ryouta, what's the problem~ ah! let's have some fun Ryouta!" she happily said to the blonde who blushed when the bluenette drapes her arm on his shoulder… the others were burning in jealousy…_

"_love me Kurokochii~" the blonde cooed_

"_eh? What do you mean by it?" the bluenette tilted her head wondering what he meant…_

"_ehem Kuroko come here" kagami and midorima said in unison_

"_roger~" _

_But before she moved in between the two tall teens…her phone rang…_

"_Kurokochi~ you phone is ringing… huh? unknown number?"_

"_give me my phone Ryouta.."_

"_ok Kurokochii~ "the blonde gave the phone and he accidentally put it on loud speaker_

"_hello hic* who is this?~…." She asked as her voice slurred over the phone, the others wonder who it is this time but neither one of them didn't expect the surprise caller this evening._

_*Loud Speaker Phone conversation*_

"_Tetsuya my love how are you feeling right now?"_

"_who are you?" her voice slurred over the phone_

"_chucked* how amusing are you drunk Tetsuya? it's me Akashi Seijuro your boyfriend… remember? It's look like you are having a lot of fun with your friends… are you at a bar right now?"_

"_seijuro Akashi? Oh I don't have a boyfriend that is so self-conceited and has an emperor size ego! And so what if I am having fun with my friends!" she bluntly said to her ex boyfriend and it earned gaze of disbelief as she has the courage to talk back to the almighty Akashi._

"_friends? They are wolves Tetsuya, they will just devour you my love…" akashi's voice was still the same still confident and their was a hint of amusement in it._

"_wolves? They are humans Akashi-kun what are saying?"_

"_sigh* why are you drunk?"_

"_we are having fun and they are my friends I trust them Akashi-kun…"_

"_Akashi-kun? Oh… trust? Eh~ so we are back from the start tetsuya how amusing…"_

"_tetsuya and all of you I know this is on loudspeaker and is enough for all of you to hear, I just want to say I am coming back and I will retrieve what is mine."_

"_I hate you."_

"_no. you are still in love with me…"_

"_I am not."_

"_then why did I felt that you cried when I called you?"_

"…"

"_see? Tetsuya my love you are still in love with me."_

"_no… not anymore Akashi-kun I'm moving on… I'm tired with your mind games and selfishness you even always proclaim that you are always right, we are not you chess pieces Akashi-kun that you can play around… Akashi-kun like I said before not everything in this world is all about winning and don't disturb me anymore" tetsuya bluntly said to the other and before Akashi could reply she used her ignite pass kai on her phone which flew across the area and broken into pieces as it was smash on the wall._

_the boys were just speechless after what happen nevertheless they didn't know how to react…_

_First, Akashi called and was still self-conceited as ever._

_Second, Akashi is either obsessed or still in love with tetsuya._

_Third, they didn't expect to see tetsuya snapped in front of them and scare the hell out of them to see how furious she is especially Kagami coz the last time he saw her furious was on their match with the kirisaki daichi meanwhile the others was flabbergasted due to it's their first time to see her like that._

_Fourth, they are still dumbfounded when they saw her use her ignite pass kai on her phone…_

"…_.." the boys look at her but then she fainted all thanks to Mayuzumi who used his weak presence to hit her on the neck so she can passed out which earned glares from the boys…_

"_she needs to rest…. And Reo I need to talk to you tonight." He said in monotone voice but when he called Mibuchi they knew and felt the menacing aura the other is giving off…. They just wished that Mibuchi could survived Mayuzumi's wrath… after all even though Mayuzumi denied it but the boys felt that Mayuzumi chihiro treated Kuroko tetsuya as his sister…._

_After they went out from the bar and take a cab, surprisingly the boys are quite even the talkative Takao and Kise didn't utter a word…_

_Nevertheless they all knew a lot of things happened this past few days some of them even met Hanamiya at the school's library and at the convenience store but none of them utter a word that they met him…_

_When they got all separated Himuro took the privilege to carry tetsuya when he notice that most of them are still lost on their thoughts regarding that Akashi Seijuro will be coming back to Japan, it will be just a matter of time when the red king will be coming back to his home town._

_After he laid the bluenette on her bed, himuro Tatsuya knew that he need to leave the room when he noticed the presence of the two kiseki no sedai outside the door._

_And when he got out he was crept out at the menacing aura of the two gom members he thought that the two calmed down after the call but it looks like they still haven't… he wanted to know everything what happened back at teiko but even his friend atsushi didn't want to speak regarding the break up and the cause of the oath of the group…. He began to wonder if his brother knew something about it after all taiga and tetsuya are bestfriends back in highschool._

"_goodnight guys." He said to kise and Midorima_

"_yeah." Kise said with a forced smile and midorima just nodded but before he closed the door he noticed the wary look of takao Kazunari to his friend Midorima as he also said goodnight to the two gom members… the others just also went straight to their rooms without bothering to say goodnight to each other when they heard from kise that the bluenette is now sleeping soundly in her room._

__**And I know this much is true**

**Baby you have become my addiction**

**I'm so strung out on you I can barely move**

**But I like it and it's all because of you**

Akashi seijuro was now resting under an oak tree at the garden of the university. He earned the title 'red prince' there due to his social status and wealth, intelligence, charisma, and etc… many students and professors respect him and even admire him, but he knew to himself that he wasn't a perfect person… something is missing… no someone he treasured is missing and it's Kuroko tetsuya.

After the break up at middle school and the accident at highschool he was in a mess that his parents got really concerned for his well-being. They knew how much their son loved the bluenette and they also loved the bluenette to be their son's as his future wife due to the bluenette was so kind, blunt and caring but they also knew that it was their son's fault for their break-up yet seeing their son depressed like this was too much for them so they decided to move to England to have a fresh new start.

He continued high school there but the red head was aloof when other students tried to socialize with him. His parents knew that he hired some men to watch and protect the bluenette in the shadows and both of his parents just let him do what he wanted due to they saw him smile and relieve when he got some reports from his men in japan that the bluenette was fine and still single, though they got worried when some certain men are trying to woo their son's ex-girlfriend.

All is well to Seijurou he knew that Tetsuya is not planning to have a relationship yet thus university life started, he still silently kept an eye on his ex girlfriend if she's fine and unharmed not until he receive some news that the bluenette is living in an apartment filled with some certain basketball idiots, he inwardly growled and he wanted to scream out his frustrations. Luckily and coincidentally Mibuchi Reo and Mayuzumi chihiro is also living in the same apartment building…so he called his two former Rakuzan teammates and told them to do what he asked, he knew that the two are also about to leave the building due to the two are having some intership far away from Tokyo who also happens coincidentally that the two's internship was owned by the Akashi group so before they leave the building they must do what he say… thus the deal in between Mibuchi Reo and him happened… he never knew that fate was also in his side….

**(All because of you)**

**And it's all because of you**

**(All because of you)**

**And it's all because of you**

**(All because of you)**

**And it's all because**

**Never get enough**

**Shes the sweetest drug**

It was a lovely day and now while Akashi seijuro is resting under the tree he cant help to smirk that he could still have her back just like the old times, he knew that Kuroko might broke her phone in front of the guys after all a drunk tetsuya is unpredictable but he wonder on why on earth came into mibuchi's mind to give his tetsuya some alcohol, he'll punish him for sure after all, all he said to the girly guy was make things interesting and I'll call later….

He growled under his breathe at the thoughts that the other basketball idiots might took advantage of her 'very vulnerable state' but they might not also do it to her in fear that the bluenette might hate them for the rest of their life.

Just then someone called him he look up and saw a group of girls again trying to worm their selves to him. 'social climbers' he thought as he look the women in front of him, he analyze them and he knew that they weren't worth of his precious time and the only people worth of his time is her and his parents…

speaking of his parents he remembered that his mom and dad are getting divorced next month, not that his parents hate each other or something… actually his parents union is perfect… his parents are actually childhood friends and was arranged to marry each other, his parents loved each other but as friends or siblings since they grew up together… they were nice parents to him and he was thankful to it, he knew that his parents TRIED to love each other as lovers but it horribly failed. now her mom was now planning to date her first love back when she was still high school and his father also likes someone that he fell love at first sight when he was still in middle-school though the identity of the woman is somewhat both of his parents cant say to him, which is suspicious…

both of his parents asked and talked about this situation of divorce to him and he permitted them, he was actually happy for them, he wanted his parents to be happy and live with the person they loved. Heck, he even searched at the background of his mother's soon to be boyfriend… it was alright a decent man, still single, and owns a horticulture farm at the province… he gave the man a B+, lastly he wanted to know who is the woman his father fell head over heels for but unfortunately both of his parents didn't even say the woman's name… but he was told that the woman is really nice and too kind for her own good is his mother told to him, and his mother approved to the woman his father fell in love with, also his mother treathened him not to pry too much on his father's personal business.

now back to the story..

The women in front of him has some fake smiles plastered on their face clad in make up, unlike her who accepted him for who he is and tries to be understanding for what he did but he messed up and became too arrogant, got lost of his real self but she did everything to bring him and them back and she did succeed, she did bring him back….

"Hey do you want like hang out with us?"

"yeah Akashi-sama there was like a party that is going to happen in her mansion, right."

"akashi-sama I wanted you to be on my party, my parents would be gladly to see you there."

Akashi stood up and looked down to the girls and gave them a fake smile and he even said in a fake sincere tone.

"I'm sorry mademoiselles, I really want to go but you know I need to supervise my business empire."

"oh~ but you need to have some fun~"

"or could it be that you already have a fiancée?"

Akashi smiled at them

"yes, I do have one and I really love her." he said to the women bluntly 'she will be my fiancée soon' he thought to himself as he walked away from the women. As he walk away he look on his phone's wallpaper where it is a picture of the two of them on their first day back at teiko.

**Think of it every second, I can get nothing done**

**Only concern is the next time Im gon get me some**

**Know I should stay away from cause its no good for me**

**I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave**

_Flash back_

_Teiko 2__nd__ year: their first date (which the rest of his teammates followed them*)_

_After their practice Seijuro sat on the bench where Momoi and his girlfriend is sitting._

"_Sei are you all right?"_

"_yeah oh thanks tetsuya for the water and the towel, you really are a good girlfriend but I can manage to get it myself."_

"_it's alright after all you got tired from also training the second stringers…"_

"_thanks tetsuya… oh by the way do you want to go out with me tomorrow, we don't have classes tomorrow is a holiday, remember?"_

"_ok I'll see you at the convenience store where we always eat some popsicle at 9 am sharp." He said to her, he stood up and immediately went to the locker room._

_The rest of the GOM was flabbergasted when they heard that the two are going on their first date._

_Momoi was squealing_

_Murasakibara's bite his lollipop real hard the second stringers walked away from the titan who looks like he wanted to crush someone's skull real hard like how he devoured and crushed the lollipop._

_Midorima miss his shot and the ball bounced hard on the rim and unto his face_

_Aomine was about to perform a slam dunk but he slipped on the court and face planted on the cold hard floor._

_Kise spurt his own drink on the floor and began wailing that he must protect his instructor's virginity which earned some flying scissors towards him._

_Just then the rest of the GOM processed what Kise just said, they all froze and look at their 'innocent and vulnerable' bluenette shadow… who knows what might the evil shadow king might do to her?!_

_The next day_

_At the convenience store _

_The 4 gom plus momoi arrived at 8: 30 a.m. sharp and was shocked to see each other clad in disguises (which horribly failed… why? midorima was wearing a thick glasses that has a funny plastic nose with a fake mustache on it, kise went drag borrowing some long black wig, sunglasses and dress from his manager though he still look like a guy no matter how you look at it, murasakibara just wore some dark glasses and cap, momoi dressed Aomine in a disguise though he look like he came from a yakuza and momoi just like murasakibara just wore a sunglasses, cap plus a mustache)_

_They look at each other for a second before laughing at each other_

"_the hell kise what are you wearing?! Hahaha why the hell are you in drag?"_

"_I don't want to hear that from you aominechii you look hideous!"_

"_not that I care but kise you forgot to shave."_

"_midorimachii is sooooo meaaann"_

"_mine-chin looks like a yankee" murasakibara bluntly said to them which earned a few moments of silence before the rest trembled while trying to suppress their laughter…_

"_like hell Satsuki forced to dress me up like this… damn black mailing and I don't want to hear that from you and stop trembling Midorima I know you are suppressing your laughter! You look like an idiot!"_

"_huh?! this is my lucky item ahomine!"_

"_mido-chin looks like an idiot… creepy.."_

"_AHAHAHAH midorimachiii hahha muraskibarachii told you are creepy…."_

" _I don't want it to hear from a guy went to a full disguised but forgot to shave !"_

"_guys! Keep quiet… look Akashi is here! Hide!" Momoi said to them while fixing her mustache and all of them hide from the bush when momoi said their sadistic captain is here._

"_Mu-kun your disguise is not enough here put some beard."_

"_thanks sa-chin" murasakibara puts the fake beard.._

"_where the hell did you get those and why the hell you have some binoculars and a camera?!"_

"_wow momoichii you bought some cool stuffs.."_

"_not that I care but can you all please keep quiet?"_

…

**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**

**Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it**

**I'm taken by the thought of it**

_Akashi arrived at the meeting place looking casual with his sunglasses, white v-neck shirt, denim guess coat, dark washed jeans, and a leather dressed shoes…. A few minutes later kuroko arrived wearing a dark skinny jeans, white doll shoes, a white sleeveless shirt, a light blue cardigan, a small light blue shoulder bag and her hair all tied up in a messy bun…_

Akashi can still remember every details of their first date and he can still remember that she look stunning… but what he cant forget the most is their first kiss as a couple on their first date, he snicker as he remembered the horrified and shock faces of them and the blush that adorned on his beloved's face…

_They went on an amusement park and of course the moment they entered the park they got A LOT of attention especially his teammates and manager who is stalking them that is in clad with their weird disguises. He thank god that tetsuya was oblivious to what is happening and he take a note on his mind that they excluding momoi will receive some harsh punishment._

_As they went to different stalls and rides he cant help but to be amused that his beloved is enjoying her time with him… meanwhile he doesn't need to look back to see the harsh gaze and jealous gaze of his teammates due to he occasionally heard growls and screaming… so as they went to their last ride which happens to be a Ferris wheel he took advantage of his now alone time with her and kiss her and he knew that Kise and the others went hysterical when he took a glance at them as he and tetsuya is about to enter the Ferris wheel._

"_Tetsuya did you enjoy today's date?"_

"_yes… I love it…I enjoyed it a lot_

"_tetsuya."_

"_yeah?"_

"_can I kiss you?"_

"_n-now?!"_

"_yeah if that is fine with you… I wont force you if you don't want to." _

"_it's ok"_

_Both of them leaned closer and as soon as their lips touched each other both of them felt there is some electric shock that flow through their bodies… their chaste kiss turned into a passionate one. Her hands were now on his neck pulling him closer while his were on her waist._

"_sei." She breathily said as she pulled away for some air_

"_hmm" he hummed as he plant butterfly kisses on her cheeks and played on her long sky blue hair._

"_I love you." She whispered_

"_I know…" he teased as he tightened his hold to the bluenette_

"_I hope you wont change."_

"_I wont… I promise… I wont change" he whispered to the bluenette before kissing her again._

…

Akashi stopped his tracks and he pocketed his phone.

"oh, I did change….i change for the worst… I even replaced her…. I broke my own promise to her… no wonder she doubted me… but I'll be back for you" he murmured under his breathe and let out a bitter smile as he ruffled his short vibrant red hair.

He was about to go to the library when his phone vibrates…

Tsk…

"hello…"

"young master I discovered something about your former teammates at teiko and to ms. Tetsuya Kuroko."

"what is it? speak now don't waste my precious time…"

"actually young master you wouldn't like what will you hear.. young master, I discovered that…"

Akashi's eyes widen in disbelief, he gritted his teeth in anger, he didn't realize that he is releasing such an ominous aura around him that the students who were just passing by cower in fear….

"is that so very well then tell my parents I am going back to Japan tomorrow, call the pilot to be ready and check my private jet's condition…"

"yes young master." His personal butler ended the call. Akashi look at the picture of tetsuya on his phone he traced his fingers on the screen imagining he was caressing her cheek like the old times..

'no one can have you… you are mine and only mine tetsuya.' He thought to himself…

**And I know this much is true**

**Baby you have become my addiction**

**I'm so strung out on you I can barely move**

**But I like it and it's all because of you**

Meanwhile tetsuya cant believe what shinarou told to her….

First she got drunk and she didn't even remember that she made a fool of her self.

Second she snapped out when sei called her

Third she broke her phone because of it

And lastly her friends got scared and worried about her last night…

"ok…so..what are you doing here inside my room shin?"

"can't I take care of you tetsuya?"

"not really and shin it doesn't mean that you can barged in my room to take care of me coz you are a med student…"

"says the one who vomited on my coat last night while I check your temperature… don't worry kise is with me taking care of you last night… and he is taking a shower right now plus they didn't know about it yet not that I wanted them to know.."

"tsundere…"

"I am not." He frowned and took the empty glass of water on her hand and place it to the nightstand beside her bed.

"ok… look shin.. i… shin you know that what's happening right now is really unfair to you… it's unfair…" she said to the greenette but was cut off immedietly when he sat on the edge of the bed and pat the bluenette's head.

"I know don't worry it will take time for you to forget Akashi… don't worry I'm always here for you." Midorima let out a rare smile to her and tetsuya obediently nodded

" thanks shin."

Knock knock

The door opened and the two saw Himuro, takao, and kise at the door way.

"k-kurokochii~ ah… do you feel fine now?" the blonde immediately lunged to the bluenette and hugged her after all the blonde cant help to feel so jealous after he saw the two getting cozy together plus he liked his former instructor for such a long time now.

"r-ryouta-kun I can't breathe…" the bluenette bluntly said to him, he pouted and let go of his grasp of the bluenette.

"sorry kurokochii…" he pouted and sat on kuroko's bed

"tetsuya it's good to know that you feel well." Himuro smiled which the bluenette also smiled back to him… the other three got irked off at the pretty boy…

Takao on the other hand accidentally pushed shintarou out of the bed so he can hug her..

"tet-chan did you know I got worried~ it's my fault I shouldn't have invite you there."

"no it's alright… it's not your fault." she said with a small smile and takao let go of his embrace to tetsuya, he sighed out of relief…

"by the way I need all of you to go out…" she said to the three

"why?"

"I'll take a bath… I need to go somewhere… _a friend _needs me today…"

"oh…"

"can we know why? not that I'm worried."

"_his _grandmother died last night and the two of them are really close so last night when _he _called me I know he's in an emotional mess right now.."

"oh so that's why you look quite shocked last night when that guy called you last night."

"not really he also called the other night and his grandmother was in icu at that time…"

"can we know who is he.."

"no… he told me not to….."

"ok…" the guys said and the four immediately went outside of the bluenette's room curious on who is that guy is… and of course they are jealous….

"jeez I'm curious who is that friend kurokochii is saying.."

"man I wonder why atsushi is not answering my calls." Himuro sighed and this caught the attention of Kise and midorima

"maybe he is busy… on either on baking or eating his snacks" takao said as he head towards his room.

"murasakibarachii isn't answering your calls? That's new…. Maybe takao is right it's either he is busy on baking or eating his snacks… midorimachii I thought you are going to take a bath after me?"." He said as he also went towards his room

"yeah… but I will get my lucky item on takao's room first."

"eh I have your lucky item for today shin-chan?"

"yes…. Now let's get into your room."

"o-ok… but most of my things are still on the box."

**(All because of you) And it's all because of you**

**(All because of you) And it's all because of you**

**(All because of you) And it's all because**

**Never get enough, She's the sweetest drug**

**Ain't no doubt, so strung out**

**Ain't no doubt, so strung out**

**Over you, over you, over you**

**Because of you**

**And it's all because of you**

**Never get enough**

**She's the sweetest drug**

**She's the sweetest drug**

inside Takao's room

" so shin-chan what are you looking for?" the hawk eyed teen sat on his couch

"sigh* I need your skateboard takao so give it to me right now…"

"eh? Sure it's inside my walk in closet near the my shoe rack.."

The greenette went inside and search for it… takao took it as a chance to lock his door after all he's been itching to interrogate his best friend. A few seconds later midorima came out with a skateboard on his arm and when he is about to leave the room he noticed that takao locked his door.

"takao why is your door had a padlock? Now give me the key… I need to take a bath now.."

"Na-ah, shin-chan… how about we have some friendly talk? Like the good old times, neh?" takao grinned when he noticed his best friend is irritated as hell.

"tsk takao the hell is wrong with you…"

"shin chan I want to know what's going on between you and tet-chan? Aren't you and I best friends?"

"huh what are you blabbering takao…"

"shin-chan I mean I'm curious about the two of you…"

"so? Is that all?"

"I'll buy your lucky item for tomorrow! Just say it to me I'm curious and it's killing me like the last time why are you so concerned to her and…."

"hmmm I didn't expect that you are stalking us takao, that's invasion of privacy."

"I'm not a stalker."

"oh really that's not what I see…. Don't tell me you are jealous?"

"…."

"Very well then isnt it obvious? Look isn't it weird for a girl who happens to be an only child and the heiress of a famous and well-known publishing company to live in an apartment building that was occupied by mostly men? It could only happen and permitted if someone that her mother trusted will took care and protected her from them, right takao?"

"huh? what do you mean shin-chan"

"sigh* tetsuya is my fiancée." midorima bluntly said to his friend with a smirk plastered across his face which made the raven head speechless and before he knew it he dropped the key. midorima took the key from the floor and left his friend who is still processing the horrible piece of information he got from his friend… he clenched fist and gritted his teeth, he hated the feeling of pain coming from his chest…

'it hurts…. No way, it's not true right shin-chan… it must be a lie… no way as if I will give her up easily' he stood up and took his electric guitar and plug it on with the amplifier.

"as if I will hand to you that easily after all she's my first love" he muttered to himself before he strum and sang his original composition named F. O. V. (field of vision*) that he sang to tetsuya when she's rehabilitation back at second year. (flashback will be on the next few chapters*)

_Sorasenai ze yoku mieru omae ha kono shikai no naka da_

_Doko ni ite mo nando kita tte ore no me ni ha onaji sa_

_(I wont lose sight of you, I can see you clearly, you're inside my field of view… no matter where you go, no matter how many times you, it makes no difference in my eyes.***)_

_Nigasanai ze sono kage mo subete ha kono shikai no naka da_

_Soredemo mada tsuitekuru nara maji na yatsu ha tsukiau ze_

_Saa puraido de kakattkoi yo yawana asobi ja tsuuyoushinai_

_Kozaiku mo shoumen toppa mo miemie no field of view…_

(there's no escape, not even for that 'shadow'…. Everything is within my field of view

But if you still want to try your luck, then make sure bring you're A-game..

Come at me and put your pride on the line…. Half hearted plays are never cut it whether it's a tricky play or a head-on attack… I can see it perfectly in my field of view..***)

Takao stopped strumming his guitar, he sighed and smirk

"like hell I'll give up even it's shin-chan I'll face him head on." He said to himself… he didn't notice that midorima is just outside and leaning his back on the wall of the hallway while listening to takao

'face me head on, huh takao?' he thought to himself suddenly Tetsuya came out of her room dressed in a simple t-shirt jeans and sneakers and a back pack that looks like has a few clothes for two days inside and she has nigou beside her… she locked her door and went to were shintarou is…

"why are you here standing while listening to takao's cool singing voice?" she asked to the greenette who got irked off when she praised the hawked young man

"I just passed by."

"so shin is stalking, creepy…" she and nigou look at him with glint of amusement in their eyes…

"n-no.." he said in denial

" oh I recognized that song…."

"huh?"

"he sang it to me back on my rehabilitation days, he did visit a lot on the hospital back then… he has a really cool voice right shin?"

"I didn't know that he did visit you a lot on those days and no, not really his voice is a bit annoying… oh before I forgot OHA-ASA said that an aquarius's fate will be eternally tangled with a Sagittarius if an aquarius will be ignorant on it's family matters, your lucky item for today is a mobile phone… tetsuya you should just take my phone." Shintarou said worryingly as he held his phone on his hand but was ignored by the bluenette

"sighs in disappointment* your beloved oha-asa is giving me some creeps shin, especially on how it is right about my family matters, and I don't like the idea of getting eternally entangled my fate especially to a Sagittarius…ok I'll go now and please don't follow me shin… I have nigou with me… so see you… don't worry I'll call you all after I bought a new phone tomorrow so you can save my new number." The bluenette immediately walk away…

"take care tetsuya." He said and waved at the bluenette as soon as tetsuya is gone, kise opened his door again and called midorima to take a bath… the greenette cant help to get worried when he the horoscope of tetsuya earlier and the only thing that first get to his mind is tetsuya might get her fate eternally entangle to seijurou, and honestly he didn't like it and blood will shed if that moment will happen.

…..

to be continue

this chapter is inspire by two songs titled: growl- exo and scream - usher

CHAPTER 8: I PROMISE

Chapter 9: mirages

PREVIEW:

-kuroko is now helping Atsushi to move on from his beloved grandma's death… and this will result for further conflicts from her twisted fate especially on Akashi seijurou's arrival…. Damn I gave you readers a few hints already…. And I knew most of you figure it out…

(***- English translation*)

Pumpkin-san notes: I hope you guys like this chapter… Most of the scenes of all my stories that I wrote actually happened in real life… I just played the plot and characters…

Oh and **nerumi-chan: ** yeah akashi is coming back maybe next chapter and some flash backs regarding some plot holes here and the previous chapters…. Will be revealed at the upcoming chapters… also in the upcoming chapters I want to portray different kinds/types of love involving tetsuya or our beloved hime….

Also there is some sport, tradegy, angst and action scenes in this story…

_The reason on my late update_ is I'm using my friend's laptop coz mine is already uh broken… r.i.p 'Toshi' yeah you already know my laptop's brand… by the way I have a question is 'acer' a good brand of laptop?

**NOTE:**

Oh damn and I know that you have heard their character song right? I was fangirling when I heard them sing… **takao and kuroko on bring it on now** **plus takao's f. o. v. was so damn good**_ (I like it so much* which I'll give some flash back on the next chapters where will you see a takakuro*)…. _And even **netunokakera of **aomine was good but **him and kuroko's duet at ray of shine was plain overload of **_**cuteness**__ (thus I'll write some flash back of their really close friendship dAYS at teiko.. yeah flash backs of MOE-NESS*)_… midorima was also great… and I was laughing so hard when I heard them sing tip off… kami-sama I cant stop snickering when my friend gave me a sample of hanamiya makoto's Tip off… I just cant imagine him singing… tatsuya's voice was good, sakurai's voice was really cute..

by the way have you notice that the animators are making tetsuya prettier as each episode passed by especially on the second season's opening theme when he looked towards his teammates at teiko and it focuses on his face especially his eyes?! Anyway season 3 hope that the animators and the author could either make out a movie full of fan service… or a season 4 on gom's and kuroko's life at second year on h.s. plus new opponents for them…

**TRIVIA:**

Tatsuhisa Suzuki, the voice actor of takao is also the vocalist of the band oldcodex who sang the second and third ending theme…

**I hope you like it and thanks for reading SYH**


	8. Chapter 8 i promise

SYH

Notes: this upcoming chapters will be full of flashbacks (for the plot holes*), angst (yeah there will be some yakuza that will be involved, sword/gunfights hmmm maybe just wait and see*), and ?(^ w ^)... just read… this is a really long chap.

Oh thanks guys for the support I was happy to read the reviews, followers, and favorites… I'll do my best to make this story more interesting... i'm planning to rewrite all of my story for spelling correction with my friend anyway thanks for letting me know and yeah it should be trump not tramp (what chapter is it? thanks **kmsl**... so embarrassing*) also i noticed that instead called i wrote colled or the quite to quiet...jeez...i need an editor...

Another note: the idea of haizaki giving Tetsuya a nickname which is 'tetsujin' came from honey and clover when Morita teased Yamada about her younger years and when she was used to called tetsujin at episode 3…. (I just love honey and clover due to I can relate to it a lot due to my college days in architecture *) (also tetsu means iron in jap. And –jin means human and since tetsuya is a girl in this fanfic thus her nickname means iron lady*)

Song/lyrics: mirrors-Justin timberlake

**CHAPTER 8: I PROMISE**

…

"**If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."**

― **Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights**

…

**Aren't you somethin' to admire?**

**'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and**

**The glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always**

**Parallel on the other side **

She hated the feeling of being guilty and worried at the same time, as she looked at the window of the bullet train she is now riding on the way to Akita with her dog nigou who is now wearing a brand new gray leash with a silver plated steel that has a name nigou written in hiragana and her name under it written beautifully in kanji.

'that guy, I hope he is fine…' She thought and sighed as she ruffled nigou's fur.

_Earlier _

_As she was on her way to the train station, she accidentally met her 'acquaintance' looking vexed for some odd reason while holding a small paper bag on his hand._

"_tetsujin?/haizaki-kun" they both said in unison as they unexpectedly met each other early in the morning._

"…"_awkward silence lingered as they continued to each other's eyes, curious sky blue meets grim grayish eyes, their eye contact was just broken when nigou tackled and licked the gray haired young man._

"_haizaki-kun you look oddly gloomy and vexed at the same time, what's the problem?" she said as she help him to stand up, her eyes still unwavering even though haizaki glared at him as if he's saying not to stuck her nose on his problem._

_He sighed at the bluenette as he crouched down again and got something inside the paper bag, he carefully remove nigou's old leash and put a new one which made the dog bark happily while haizaki caressed it's fur._

_Tetsuya leaned her back on the wall as she watched her dog and her acquaintance's interaction to each other._

"_you got nigou a new leash?" she asked as she looked at haizaki who is still crouching down and ruffling nigou's fur._

"_yeah nigou needs a new one and I felt gray suits him so when I saw it I immediately bought it last night, so tetsujin why aren't you answering my calls? I'm worried that something might happen to you after my fa- anyway forget about it."_

"_oh I broke my phone after akashi-kun called me and I was drunk at that time." She bluntly said to him who just raise an eye brow to him. Haizaki analyze and tried to imagine what happened last night, he wanted to ask but he felt that he shouldn't pry more, just then he realize something is off on what she just said to him._

"_Akashi-kun? So you really are moving on, that's good. So where are you going?" he said to her as he notice her shoulders tense a bit when he said Akashi._

"… _A friend needs me; due to that friend of mine is mourning for the death of a beloved family member." _

"_oh…" he said as he stands up_

"_so haizaki-kun I want to know what's bothering you? You look like you are your old self before ryouta-kun defeated you at winter cup when we are still on our first year in high school… I want to know what's bothering you, you look like you wanted to kill someone." She began to interrogate her acquaintance_

"_my father wants me to take over his position as the next leader of our clan, you know that I came from a family of yakuza, right? So damn it… that bastard… he threatened me that they will hurt you and nijimura if I….this is so fucking frustrating!"_

"_you are being black mailed by your own father?" she asked with a worried tone lace on her voice though her facial expression is still devoid of emotion._

"_That bastard should go to hell, because of him my mom…."he growled as he kicked the light post_

"_shhh, haizaki-kun it's fine… please calm down, shougo-kun please calm down…" she softly said as she grab the gray haired young man's arm._

"_tsk, damn it! I don't know what to do anymore tetsujin… if that bastard hurts you or nijimura, to be honest I'll kill him." He continued to scowl_

"_sigh* don't sink yourself that low, shougo-kun… always remember that nijimura-senpai and I are always there for you, we are friends remember? And friends support each other right?" she said with a small smile as she gave him a light punch on his arm._

"_y-eah, we are 'friends' y-yeah hahaha right…damn, now let's stop this dramatics coz it doesn't suit me at all, I'm one of the bad boys of the court remember? Plus if anyone saw me acting all lame my reputations will all sunk down under. baka" he said as he flick the forehead of the bluenette…_

"_ittai… bad boy of the court? that sounds lame but did you forgot hanamiya-kun claims that spot before?." Tetsuya rubbed her forehead and said to him those words bluntly._

"_tsk… he doesn't play basketball anymore remember?. just shut the hell up tesujin or should I call shirayuki-hime~ like the others?~"_

"…"

"_ok I take it back just don't glare and punch me by the way aren't you on your way to the train station?"_

"_yeah why haizaki-kun?"_

"_tetsujin you called me by my first name earlier, so why the fuck are calling me haizaki again. I thought we are friends?"_

"…_.shougo-kun… now are you happy?"_

"_yeah happy tetsujin anyway I'll walk you there just to be safe… and just freaking call me if you got a new cellphone…"_

"_hai, shougo-kun …" she said to the haizaki as he took nigou's leash._

"_hey tetsujin next time I want you to shout this words… 'I believe in you shougo-kun'"_

"_oh… sure but you know I'm glad you change…"_

"_yeah I was a jerk at that time."_

"_glad you know it and I was so furious at you at that time…. You were at your worst at that time."_

"_yeah… I know but thanks to you I did change."_

"_hmmmm friends help each other, remember?"_

"_yeah." He said with a bitter smile_

…

"hey nigou I think we should call atsushi-kun at the telephone booth when we arrive at Akita later." She said to her dog which responds with an enthusiastic bark.

' but I wonder what Shin means about my fate will be eternally entangled with a Sagittarius if I will be ignorant on my family matters, hmmm wait could it be that?! It shouldn't be that, right? Hmmm I need to confirm it tomorrow after I bought a new phone.' She thought to herself

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong **

Midorima's POV

_Flash back (some plot holes at chapter 6*)_

_Kuroko's room after takao was forced to leave tetsuya and him alone.*_

"_you really are careless tetsuya." He said to her as he kneeled down the floor and taped her ankle nicely, while tetsuya turned on the t.v. and watch NBA._

"_sorry shin, I just miss playing by the way I won on our one on one match, kagami-kun lost the bet and he'll treat me some milkshakes.."_

"_sigh* what can we expect from bakagami? All he knew is to dunk…."_

"_shin I thought you are still on a relative's funeral?"_

"_it's ok by the way your mom visited with a man a bit older than her, never thought your mom is dating someone already after the death of your father… it's been a year since your father died right?"_

"_my mom visited your family with a man?"_

"_yes though I didn't get a good look on him coz he immediately went out of our house and called someone…."_

"_maybe he is my mom's secretary or a business partner? You are thinking too much shin."_

"_hmmm maybe? But I doubt it that man looks awfully look like… tsk never mind. Anyway I want to talk to you about something important." He said to her as he sat beside the bluenette who looks at him for a moment._

"_tetsuya, your mother agreed to my parents about the arrange marriage…they want us to be married after 2-3 years after we graduate college."_

"_shin, i-"_

"_I agreed to it, don't worry it's not official yet and I didn't sign the papers, so you don't need to worry, did you remember what I said to you before? (chapter 3*) I'll help you and I will never leave by your side… I'll help you to forget Akashi, I'll help you to recover so you can play again, I'll protect you. I promise…" He said to her as he embrace the bluenette._

"_shin you will do that for me?"_

"_yes I'll help you."_

"_but isn't it unfair for you? I'll make you wait, it's unfair."_

"_it's ok I'll wait for you but just let me protect you, love you, admire you and to help you for the time being." He said to her as he pulled away and kissed the forehead of the bluenette._

"_shin-"_

"_please don't protest tetsuya, just let me do it for my soon to be fiancée, just let me."_

"_ok if you say so." She whispered and she noticed him stood up from his seat , he ruffled her hair and walked away._

"_anyway are you hungry tetsuya? I'll cook for you"_

"_you can cook? Since when?"_

"_since we start college? Anyway it's not like I'm trying to impress you! I- I- I am hungry you know and anyone can cook as long as you read the recipe." He said again as he blush furiously while wearing a light blue apron, while gripping a spatula tightly._

"_ok but please don't burn my kitchen." She smirks at him when she saw him blushing furiously out of embarrassment._

_End of flashback_

He walked out from the bathroom, he was now dress in a simple orange graphic t-shirt and black jogging pants, and a towel is still on his neck….

"midorimachii~" Kise said to him as he took a glance on his friend while reading a 'certain' magazine on his hand while he lays on his messy bed.

"oi why are you so happy in the morning, kise?"

"eh?~ by the way is kurokochi still there? 'our magazine' just arrive, I want her to see it~"

"magazine?"

"yup! Look! Isn't kurokochi looks hot and gorgeous here?" he said to him as he showed a certain page of a magazine where kise and kuroko looks like a couple in it.

Midorima dashed and took the magazine from the blonde's hands and turn every page of it, he gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde.

"why is she here?" he scowled at kise who just raise an eyebrow while hugging his pillow.

"mou~ why so mad midorimachii? Are you jealous?" he pouted But before Midorima could respond, the room's door opened by takao who look annoyed while holding the same magazine.

"kise! Why is tet-chan with you and himuro? And why the heck is she wearing these clothes? Ah! Shin-chan I'm not through with you yet!" he demanded as he close the door with a loud thud, the blonde is now curious on why the usual happy go lucky takao is now frustrated and annoyed at his old teammate that he always called by the name shin-chan.

"midorimachi and takao don't be angry ok I can explain, you see the model couldn't attend luckily kurokochi is available and after we made a deal she agreed to it, about Himuro he just tag along and kurokochi at that time told me that you have a quiz so she is with himuro at that time, so chill don't fret on it." he said as he relax again on his bed while hugging his pillow.

"oh. I see ah! I remember that day and that test. By the way shin-chan tell me that you are just joking about what you said earlier!" takao shouted in frustration.

"takao just shut up!"

"if you don't tell me I'll ask tet-chan myself!" takao said to midorima who just scowled at his ex-teammate. Meanwhile kise just watch the two ex-shotuko teammates who is glaring at each other.

"so takao what did midorimachii do to you?" kise asked the hawk eyed young man.

"don't you dare tell to him what I said to you earlier, takao."

"tell me takao, don't you listen to midorimachii, so tell me I'm curious~" he grinned

"shin-chan-"

"don't you dare takao or I'll-" the greenette glare at takao who also glared back at him.

"shin-chan said to me that tet-chan is his fiancée!"

"what?! wait takao did I just heard you right? K-kurokochii is midorimachii's f-fiancee?" kise said as he immediately sat on his bed and wide eyed about the new information. Kise looked at Midorima who just look at the window.

"midorimachii, takao is kidding right? Haahahaha I mean why kurokochii would choose you that is ridiculous." Kise wryly said and laugh at his friend.

"sigh* takao is not lying though the fact of tetsuya as my fiancée is half true."

"huh?! midorimachii/shin-chan?!"

"sigh* we are not still engaged but we will soon, her mother and my parents arrange us, we still not signed the papers but soon she'll be mine and none of you guys can change it even Akashi. Just a few more steps and she's going to be my fiancée." Midorima looked at the two with a smirk as he said those words to them, kise and takao were just wide eyed in disbelief at him.

"I'm not letting it happen midorimachii, friend or not I'll make kurokochii.. no, tetsuyachii will fall in love with me especially now that she is moving on though akashichii is going back.. I will just-"

"no, tet-chan is going to be mine because I fell in love at first sight on her ever since middle school! And I spend a lot of time with her when she was on the hospital and on rehabilitation!"

"wait takao you saw k-tetsuyachi back in middle school?"

"takao you are spending time with her, how could you not tell me?!"

"why would I? shin-chan… kise, I'll make tet-chan mine, and this war is on…" takao glared at the two generation of miracles and stormed out of Kise's room.

"so it's on, eh? Midorimachi."

"keep dreaming kise, I'm just a few steps remember?"

"Don't be so arrogant or it will be your downfall midorimachi."

"I'm not, I am just stating the truth, don't worry 'if' we are engaged officially I'll let you know first, after all you are tetsuya's first and precious student that she mentored like what she said to me before." He said to kise who just growled in annoyance but then he remembered something from the past and gave the greenette a smirk that irks the hell out of him.

"yeah I remembered that she said that to me before that I am special since I was her first student, and I know that you are watching at that time when she shouted in the stands that she believe in me…. 'I believe in you kise-kun!' she shouted… do you remember it? sigh* anyway I need to go to my agency today to asked them why they release this magazine so early… as far as I can remember that photoshoot that we did is for the next month… plus never thought that the photographer took a lot of beautiful candid shoots of tetsuyachii without me noticing it… "

"…"

"somehow I do regret that photo shoot I did with her midorimachi, coz tetsuyachi will be seen by so many people, and before you scold me I know I'm sorry I should think twice first and know it's consequence."

"you really should but it's too late now… she should be careful especially on some of your fangirls, or her soon to be stalkers."

"yeah… but she was so happy at that time when she is having that photo shoot… tetsuyachii still thinks that she is still a shadow and still invisible from the eyes of everyone… but she's so wrong, she's a late bloomer right midorimachi~"

"I don't get what you are trying to say but I'll protect her."

"eh? Don't worry I'll protect her as well midorimachii. Oh before I forgot when tetsuyachi came back here, be prepared coz I'll step up my game ."

"bring it on."

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

KISE'S POV

FLASHBACK ( somewhere at chapter 6 and 7*)

After his photo shoot and interview in Hokkaido he immediately flew back to Tokyo after he got a mail from takao that they are going on a club with tetsuya*

"managerchii I need to go back to tokyo now~" he whined to his manager who just smirk at him.

"why are you in a hurry kise?"

"managerchii~ I need to save tetsuyachii- ah- I mean kurokochii from them, she will be devoured by them! they will be going to the club tonight" he whined with pleading eyes to his manager.

"ok, I get it but I guess you'll arrive there somewhere at 7-8 p.m. sigh* kise I know you fall head over heels to her but she needs to hang out with the others, give her some freedom or you'll suffocate her with your over clinginess and possessiveness.. heck you are not even her boyfriend."

"that's mean managerchii…. But I'm worried."

"ok I get it, pack up your things and I'll get you a ticket on the way to Tokyo."

"you are not coming with me?"

"yeah oh before I forgot this is my present for you, just open up this on your way to Tokyo."

His manager hand him a gift that looks suspiciously like a magazine.

"uhmm thanks?"

"just open it up on your travel, I need to talk to my friend about the photo shoot you did with himuro and kuroko."

"oh him ok good luck?"

After he arrived at Tokyo he immediately went to the bar/club that takao mailed him and when he was inside he instantly saw the others though takao and himuro is already at the dance floor with his tetsuyachi…

Moments passed by and we saw imayoshi helping tetsuyachi to walk towards us…

'something happened, I bet that.' Moments passed by again and as I continue to have fun with her drunken state… she got a phone call with akashichi.

I scowled a bit and purposely put it on a loud speaker…. I did put it on loud speaker… I want to know what they are going to talk about… I want to know…

Then they argue…

It's been a while since I saw her that angry…

So tetsuyachi cried at that time….

Did she still love him?

Please tetsuyachii please say no….

"see? Tetsuya my love you are still in love with me." I heard akashichi taunt over the phone… how dare he said that to her… just please stop this nonsense…

"no… not anymore Akashi-kun I'm moving on… I'm tired with your mind games and selfishness you even always proclaim that you are always right, we are not you chess pieces Akashi-kun that you can play around… Akashi-kun like I said before not everything in this world is all about winning and don't disturb me anymore" she said with a glare and she threw her phone….

I feel relieve when she said that but something is off, I saw mayuzumi knock off tetsuyachi and I glared at him

"she needs to rest…. And Reo I need to talk to you tonight." He bluntly said to us, there is really something off when he looks at Reo….

But I just ignored it, my mind drifted off some past memories and I knew I still have a chance…

I must have her, she is my light and I want to be the shadow supporting her…

When we decided to went back home we just decided to be quiet and shut our mouths, before I knew it himuro carried tetsuyachii on the way to her room…

Don't touch her…

Then when he laid her on the bed I leaned on the wall near her door and himuro said his goodnight's to us….

Midorimachi step inside and I followed him..

Something is wrong…

The two of us continued to take good care of her but I felt something is wrong….

Midorimachii…. The way he hold her

The way he took care of her…

The way he looks at her with those loving gaze.

I hate it…

She's mine…

I need to calm down so when morning arrived I took a shower after it I immediately barged on her room with takao and himuro… these two damn idiots are too close for my liking.

I turned my head to see if she is already awake.

SNAP

I felt something in me snap

Midorimachi and tetsuyachi…

Please no…

No…

I ran and hugged her tightly I pulled away when she said she cant breathe.

Don't leave me tetsuyachi

Then they continued to talk…

"by the way I need all of you to go out…" she said to us

"why?"

"I'll take a bath… I need to go somewhere… _a friend _needs me today…"

"oh…"

"can we know why? not that I'm worried."

"_his _grandmother died last night and the two of them are really close so last night when _he _called me I know he's in an emotional mess right now.."

"oh so that's why you look quite shocked last night when that guy called you last night."

"not really he also called the other night and his grandmother was in icu at that time…"

"can we know who is he.."

"no… he told me not to….."

"ok…"

I want to know who that friend is but I'm scared that she might hate me…

I'm not his boyfriend in the first place…

When i went towards my room I immediately lay on my bed… by the way midorimachi is sleeping on a folding bed for a while because he was about to move in…

I try to ignore the off feeling about midorimachii and tetsuyachii..

So I decided to look at the pictures of the magazine that we had a photoshoot on.

She's so beautiful

I kept staring at her pictures in the magazine I didn't notice it was already an hour or so past and I saw midorimachi emerged from the bath… we talked a bit then takao barged in my room like he owns the place… a few moments of our conversation …

Midorimachii told us that tetsuyachi is his soon to be fiancée

No

No

No

Takao fled out and I challenged Midorimachi…

I don't want to lose her no way in hell…

This time if this is a fairytale I felt that I must not be tetsuyachi's knight anymore…

Tetsuyachi who is still lock up on a tower and is still waiting for her knight in shining armour…

I, kise ryouta will be the dragon who will protect her from the pest who is going to take her away from me.

I am just there the whole time protecting her and keeping her away from them…

I will eat those pests up, burned them, break them and I do everything to protect her…

Wait a dragon doesn't suit me at all….

She's my light and I am going to be the dark knight who will protect her from the darkness and shadows that is surrounding her.

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

Somewhere in Tokyo*

Yawn*a certain dark bluenette woke up from his slumber.

Krinng* his phone rang.

Phone conversation*

"who the hell is calling me?! oi who the hell are you that you are disturbing my precious sleep?!"

"ahomine how dare you talk to me like that?!"

"the hell?! It's just you satsuki, so why did you call me?"

"have some manners is that how you address your sister."

"sister? The hell was that I think you mean evil step sister, the fuck I feel like Cinderella… anyway why the hell did you call me? hope that it's important."

"tsk… anyway I'm worried dai-chan!"

"why?"

"it's tetsu-chan!"

"tetsu?! What happened to her? is she alright?! Oi speak up.!" Aomine immediately seat up from his bed, he was anxious when his now evil-step-sister satsuki momoi coz satsuki's father and aomine's mother married when they are still second year in high school due to family matters…

"dai-chan I'm worried I cant contact tetsu-chan! I contact midorin, kagamin and ki-chan but they aren't responding yet! Please can you go to her apartment? Please daichan! Oh contact me as soon as possible, I am busy right now! Need to know why she isn't responding to my calls and mails since last night! please for my beloved tetsuchan~!"

"ok just shut the hell up, I'm going! Damn I'm worried! I'll hang up."

"ok bye!"

'damn I hope she's fine' he thought to himself as he readied himself, wore some clothes, took his phone, lock his door and immediately ran towards the apartment of tets…

coz he was so anxious that he forgot to find his wallet.

**Flash back***

**Hospital and Rehabilitation days***

It was 9 a.m. in the morning, so he decided to pay the bluenette a visit in the hospital after all it's Saturday and he could skip practice and just call his childhood friend that he need to go somewhere.

Timeskip* (at the hospital*)

When he opened the door he noticed that there is no one inside, he did check twice that maybe his 'best friend' just use her misdirection to scare the hell out of him so he did wait and search the room thrice but all he saw is nothing and it's making him worried.

"where the hell is she?!" he screamed to himself just then he realize that he could just call her on her phone so he did do it.

He called her phone but he notice that it was on her hospital bed…

"could it be that tetsu got kidnap?!" he anxiously said to himself just then the hospital room opened and saw tetsuya in a wheel chair and was being escorted by a nurse, a few moments after the nurse and aomine help her back to the bed and the nurse excuse herself.

"tetsu?"

"daiki-kun? What are you doing here you have practice as far as I can remember?"

""… anyway I'm here to visit you so why did you left your phone?"

"ah… nurse-san told me that we should go to the x-ray room plus I took some other check-ups.."

"huh? wait did you do something stupid again?"

".."

"you did something stupid again right?, you are bad at lying so don't you dare to lie to me… so what did you do?"

"I tried to walk without some assistance though my elbows are somehow healed just a few weeks and it will be fully healed, so earlier I noticed that my upper body couldn't carry my weight when I tried to stand up, and on my x-ray results my knees and ankles are still …..sighs* don't worry I can still walk and run though it will take months before my joints are fully healed, I guess…"

"how about school?"

"don't worry about it… when I returned to school maybe a month or two after we start our second year I can walk, hmm I don't really know… but at that time my elbows, shoulders and some of my minor injuries are fully healed…"

"but how-"

"I'll just ask some help from kagami-kun or my senpais' if we need to go somewhere that could possible strain my ankles and knees due to stress that I put on it when I walk too much… I already talk to the doctor who was also coincidentallykiyoshi senpai's doctor when he was injured…"

"hmmm I will still visit you to make sure that you are fine… so anyway.. aren't you bored inside this room tetsu?"

"actually yes that was the reason why I tried to stand up earlier… I want to go outside to watch people…."

"jeez tetsu you really are weird you could have just called me so I can carry you…."

"but I don't want to disturbed your precious nap time ahomine."

"anyway do you want to go out? The weather outside is nice, plus I want to talk to you about something.."

"we are talking right now, you should tell it to me right here right now…"

"nah, I wont tell you here… let me carry you…. Tetsu you are much lighter than before… oi don't glare at me anyway outside ismuch better now just let me help you so you can sit agin in your stroller tetsu…"

"this is a wheel chair not a stroller, and don't you dare call me a kid or a child, I will head-butt you."

"chill tetsu."

timeskip (at the garden of the hospital*)

two bluenettes are sitting under a tree, more like aomine is sitting on the grass while kuroko is on a wheel chair.

"what do want to talk about?"

"it's uh….about the kiss. T-tetsu"

"…"

"I'm sorry if I did that, I was just so worried and my emotions just…"

"it's ok, don't fuss about it. I kiss you back at middle school remember?"

"but you are drunk at that time and I… ugh it's different…"

"a kiss is still a kiss."

"…"

"daiki-kun how are they?"

"they?"

"yeah them…"

"oh… them…. everything went normal but it's different without you…. The atmosphere at seirin is different because someone is missing and it's you… satsuki also wants to visit you though she was busy lately recruiting new players with coach."

"I see…"

"kise, midorima, and murasakibara is still fine though their teammates knew that they weren't alright…"

"is that so… daiki-kun…" kuroko said with a small smile on her face, aomine looked at her and blushed slightly.

"tetsu?"

"thanks"

"for what?"

"nothing."

"there is something, tell me… I'm curious."

"a secret is a secret daiki-kun."

"ugh tetsu … please?"

"I wont tell. By the way I want to eat some Popsicle like the old times."

"you sure?"

"yes."

"let's go to the cafeteria, tetsu" aomine stood up and pushed the wheel chair fast making Kuroko yelp and gasp…

"are trying to kill me?"

"eh? dont deny it you like it tetsu, just think that you are riding a roller coaster or a bumper car tetsu.."

"…glare*"

"hahahaha you look like an angry kitten tetsu anyway be ready there is a ramp ahead of us."

"if I slid down the ramp I'll kill you"

"as if you could do that tetsu"

"shut up …pouts*"

"you really make my day tetsu" he said to her and they spend the whole day laughing and conversing with some younger patients (kids*) who also love to play basketball…

End of flashback

Aomine was now in front of tetsuya's room and when he was about to knock, the room beside it opened.

"sakurai?"

"aomine! Ah sumimasen!"

"huh? hey is tetsu there?"

"I don't know…"

"you are neighbors so why the heck-" he said just then a familiar voice interrupted them.

"aomine, tetsuya is not inside, she went somewhere important."

"midorima….is tetsu alright? Satsuki told me she isn't answering her mails and calls…"

"ah… she's fine… but"

"fine? Oi carrot head just freaking tell me!"

"her phone broke because Akashi called her."

"oh… I see… so where did she go now"

"I don't know. She needed to visit someone is all that she said to us… if you don't believe me ahomine then try to ask the same thing to kise, takao and himuro."

Just then the elevator opened the three look at who it was and saw it was just kagami.

"is kuroko there?"

"what are you doing here bakagami?"

"shut up broccoli head and ahomine! I'm here for kuroko!"

"tsk she's not here so go home."

"is that so? Hmmm is tatsuya and kise here?"

"maybe? Ah sumimasen for butting in your conversation!"

"kise left an hour ago."

"I'll interrogate that bastard about this" kagami took out a certain magazine and opened it to a familiar page where tetsuya and tatsuya is posing so close together.

"i-is that tetsu?!" aomine's eyes widen as he snatched the magazine to kagami and turned every page.

"kuroko-san is so pretty! Ah sumimasen!" aomine and sakurai blushed and was annoyed as they saw kuroko modelling and having some suggestive posses with himuro and kise

"where is that bastard kise I'll kill him!"

"give me back my magazine…. I'll interrogate tatsuya about this and I'll wait for kise to come back… he need to explain about this stuff personally."

"for the first time I agree with bakagami, I'll wait for that bastard kise how dare he drag tetsu on his job."

Just then aomine's phone rang

"satsuki? Why? oh about why tetsu didn't answer your calls? Ah yeah about that she broke it when Akashi called her… tetsu's not here… carrot head said that tetsu went somewhere important… oh satsuki I just found out something today.. hmmm yeah try to go the nearest bookstore.. eh? No! look for that magazine where ryouta is occasionaly appearing. of course not! Oh hell no! look buy that magazine! Tetsu's there posing with kise and that emo dude that is bakagami's brother! Like hell I don't know his name! I don't give a f- oi! Anyway that's all bye."

"momoi?"

"Your step sister?"

"yeah why?"

"you act like married old couple, too bad you are already siblings…."

"eww fuck stop that.. we are practically like siblings from the start and who in the right mind would date a vicious woman like her?!"

"if momoi heard it she would definitely kill you on the spot and would also said who in the right mind will date a pervert ganguro like you"

"just shut fuck up, anyway I'll wait for kise, sakurai I'm hungry cook me something. I forgot to bring my wallet!"

"s-sure"

"damn I anyway I'll also wait for kise while I interrogate tatsuya…"

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

**'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample**

**And I can't help but stare, 'cause**

**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

**I can't ever change without you**

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

**And if I could, I would look at us all the time**

Momoi's pov

Inside her soon to be office*

A beautiful pinkette is laying on her uncle's couch and a sky blue blanket was wrap around her body, paper's scattered around the floor and a couple of softdrink cans on the coffee table.

She hummed as she analyze some old papers maybe she was bored as hell so as she drinks she noticed a red folder with a classified files written in bold letters in white ink, she took it and spurt out her drink when she noticed a familiar name.

"what the?! No way why would Akashi investigate his own parents? Akashi megumi* 42 years old, and was seen with a man named yoshinori ryouji* 45 years old, single, owns a horticulture farm, oh there is a couple of pictures here?! Oh I get it so he wanted to research the man his mom is dating… Akashi kaoru* 45 yrs old was rumored seeing a woman who is his first love in middle school, identity of the woman: unknown… hmmm something is fishy… kaoru and megumi are childhood friends and was arrange married after graduating high school, mutually agreed for divorce this year. What the? This school that they attended? Mou~" She read to herself, just then an idea hit her.

She immediately stood up and took her laptop.

"taka*(hawk* yeah takao's name was derived from his hawk eye) middle, batch yr. xxxx… woah! Kazumi hatori looks a lot like tetsu-chan her hair is also light blue though her eyes are hazel brown and she has a mole above her right eye…. Mou~ so akashi's parent know my uncle and kazumi… I remember now ! this woman is tetsu-chan's mom mou~so unfair I never met her mom… I gotta call my bro later I wonder if tetsu-chan is fine I'm worried~"

She continued to research about it.

Hours passed by as she collected some information but something is still missing.

"ah I'm hungry…."

She stood up from her sit and took some glass of water at the kitchen and she suddenly passed by an old picture frame on a side table.

She continued to drink and observed the old picture…

"I never notice this picture before since when did it was displayed here?"

Her eyes widen and the glass on her hand slipped on her hand…..

Crash

the glass shattered in to pieces as she continued to gripped the small old picture frame.

"no way. If that will happen then testu-chan and Akashi will be…" She said to herself as she continued to stare at the picture on her hands.

It was a candid old picture of akashi's parents, with her uncle and kuroko's mom laughing happily and hugging each other (more like akashi's dad is hugging the waist of kuroko's mom and she was hugging the arm of akashi's mom, her uncle's arm is resting on the shoulder of kuroko's mom and the four are laughing/smiling widely.*) in a school festival back in middle school. At the background there is a girl with different school uniform that resembled Hanamiya that is shouting something at a girl who is laughing at her who looks like Midorima, a boy with short hair and glasses that looks a lot like murasakibara who is holding some boxes at the corner of a food stand he recognize the boy and it was atsushi's dad, on the corner of a picture was a foreigner boy with a Mohawk hairstyle that looks like kise buying something at the stall who is selling some takoyaki and it was being cooked by a pale boy with glasses that looks like daiki she recognize the boy and it was daiki's uncle and beside him was two girls and a boy that strangely resembles like himuro, takao and izuki though the three are wearing different school uniforms though it looks like that they knew them coz they are calling her uncle because they are looking at them.

She shivered at the picture when realization hits her…

History must not repeat itself again….

"tetsu-chan"

She took out her phone and called her step bro.

"daichan! What happened to tetsuchan is she alright?! Why isn't she answering my calls? Oh I see thank god she's fine…huh? what did you found out? nearest bookstore.. eh? Wait hey! I'm not buying those maichans ewww No! ki-chan's magazine why? hmmm you are just lying you wanted me to buy ki-chan's magazine with your maichan. EH?! TETSU-CHAN IS MODELLING?! SINCE WHEN?! Ki-chan didn't told me about this and the guy's name is himuro tatsuya daichan! Any good bye! Oh say hi and tell mom and dad that I miss them, bye."

She turned off her phone again. 'hmmm tetsu-chan modelling? I bet she's really pretty after all tetsu is the one I love the most~…. But what will Akashi do if he saw it?" shivers in fear as she imagine how will Akashi punish the two guys.

**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

Himuro was just lounging on his room he cant help but to be curious on what really happened on the day of the accident and the break-up that made the rest of the GOM hate Akashi, he tried to asked atsushi but his friend ignored his questions, he began to wonder speaking of his friend atsushi didn't answer his mails and calls yet…

He sighed as he tried to remember last night at the club… yeah that night was eventful… it even made him somehow happy due to he was the one who carried her, and yeah like they all said to tetsuya she's really light.

He began to wonder who is that friend she needs to visit… he must be an important friend to tetsuya and yeah he was so jealous on who it was…

Speaking of jealousy, his mind drift at the memories of the photo shoot, he knew that kise was really jealous at the suggestive poses he did with his precious instructor…

That photo shoot were his hands and arms are on her slim waist, how perfect she fit on him… those piercing sky blue eyes looking at him as if he was the only one that is important at that time, he remembered how smooth and soft her skin is, her vanilla like scent, that cute nose, her luscious lips….

He cant just help but to admire her…her new nickname at the university really suited her well she was really like a princess.

Knock knock

"who is there?"

"it's me taiga!"

Huh? what brings him here? He stood up and opened the door just to see an angry looking tiger.

"come in, so what brings you here taiga?" he asked his brother as taiga entered his flat and closed his door.

"Y-YOU HOW COULD YOU?!" taiga shouted at him which just made him raised an eye brow at his brother's outburst…

"what did I do?" he asked and then taiga took out a familiar magazine, he turned a few pages where him and tetsuya looks like a couple on one picture, he smiled which made taiga irritated.

"Then I'm sorry , oh don't tell me you are jealous?"  
"…."

I see…

"taiga did you remember that I promise that I will also protect her?"

"…. Y-yeah… I guess"

"you see I did my part here.. didn't you notice that she's only posing with us and not with the other guys?"

"still…"

"oh except the group shots… oh well I still protected her when the guys tried to flirt and hit on her…"

"…you did it for your own benefit tatsuya."

"not reallyi did it because I promise to myself that I will protect her and I promise to myself that I wont lose to anyone of you from claiming her."

"damn you you really are sly.."

"but it is also your fault, you went to the same highschool and you two are always together but you didn't made a move to her… you just acted as her best friend the whole time."

"you…"

"you are scared my dear brother and it's your lost. You wasted all your chances and time…"

"…"

"all is fair in love and war my dear brother, and a woman like her is rare to see these days… you know what I meant right? No wonder there is a lot of men chasing for her and tries their very best to claim her"

"don't compare kuroko like she's some kind of trophy! She's more than that."

"I know but taiga I didn't said that tetsuya is some kind of trophy and yes she's more than that because whenever I spend my time with her I felt that I am complete and contented… I don't know why but it feels like she's my everything."

"tatsuya… you wouldn't dare to.."

"taiga how about let's eat… all this talking makes me a bit hungry.."

"o-ok… hey wait… tatsuya are you really that serious about her?"

"of course and I'm not going to lose even it is you taiga, this is not about basketball anymore taiga…. Yes you may beat me at it, but this time I'll win her heart. I wont lose taiga."

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

Flash back*

Hospital days*

Kagami's pov

I was shock when I saw her comatose on the bed, I visited her almost everyday…

Please wake up kuroko..

I want you to wake up,

Don't give up.

Please don't give up….

I want you to be with us again.

Play pranks at us, like those days when you annoy the hell out of me with nigou…

Those days when you scared us with your misdirection…

Those after practice days when we spend our time at mai burger and how you keep annoying me…

I want to hear those blunt words again.

We miss you

I miss you

I miss you so much

Basketball practice is never been the same when you are not there at the gym…

I'm exhausted and I don't even felt eating is right, when you are here at the hospital lifeless…

Please don't give up…

I held her hand just then..

_(chapter 4*)_

"Kagamichi you should eat, I will look for her.. plus you look like you haven't slept at all and you lost a lot of weight."

"I'm not hungry…"

"kurokochi will be sad if she saw you like that… at least just eat up, I know she didn't want her friend to lost weight and to have an insomnia… it looks like you haven't even showered up after your drills and practice…"

"….. ok call me if something happened to her…"

"what if I will look out for her tonight? So you could have at least one good night sleep kagamichi you can take care of her at week ends, right? Or we should do this the hard way I'll call your coach to drag you out of here"

"ok, you won damn it… don't do anything stupid to her…" I said to kise and walked back home…

Home… it's just a house….

Home is where seirin is…

And in seirin there is you…

Then before I knew it spending time with you turned my world upside down…

It all change because of you…

(chapter 5*)

Days passed by after you woke up and I cant help but to feel relieve that you are well… yet when you woke up it's kise who is by your side, not me… I'm your light right? Your partner so I should be the one who is there for you not them…. I shouldn't have taken his offer….

"kagami-kun…. You look like you already lost a lot of weight, and what's with the dark circle and eye bags?" she asked me I didn't respond because it's all true and I just hand her favorite drink…

We did have fun talking…

I miss hearing her voice…

Just then our happy moment when aomine, your old light visited you. I waited outside when you two are talking at each other..

I hate it… he was one of the reason why that accident happened to you.

So why?

Why are you still so kind to them?

Am I not enough?

We promise that you will be my shadow on my light…. I got some mail and responded it quickly… they are worried about you…

When that bastard left your room immediately went to your side… you were in a daze and then you said..

"daiki kissed me"

It hurts…..

What should I do? I never made my move in the first place…

I was scared yes I was scared….

Tatsuya is right this is not about basketball anymore… this time it's about her….

I look at my brother as he offered me some food.

"thanks…I'll stay here and wait for kise… he needs some explanation about this magazine. And tatsuya… you are right this is not about basketball anymore, this time it's about kuroko… I wont lose and hand her over to you that easily… I'll step up my game. Brother or not I'll win her heart"

"very well then my dear brother may the best man win."

"maybe the best man win."

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

A certain group of students is jogging at the road that is being led by a young woman with short brown hair who is driving a scooter.

"seirin fight!" the young students shouted

"I cant here you!" a man beside them wearing a glasses shouted.

"hyuuga-sensei is on clutch mode this early in the morning?"

"the hell!"

"I cant see what coach riko see in him."

"no they are very the same."

Suddenly as they was about to turn in the corner riko stopped her scooter when he saw two familiar faces, she smiled in glee and the students wonder who the two are.

"kiyoshi! Izuki!"

"long time no see riko, oh hyuuga you are still on clutch mode."

"SHUT UP!"

"So these are the new players?"

"did you guys ate her cooking?" izuki asked the highschoolers who just shook there heads.

"lucky bastards…."

"oh I forgot that mitobe, tsushida, and koganei build a small restaurant near seirin…."

"anyway care to join us on jogging like the old times?"

"sure!"

"izuki don't make a pun…"

So the group jog again but… as they end up to a intersection waiting for the walk sign to flash on…

A black car passed by though the windows of that car are all open for some weird reason. kiyoshi, izuki, riko and hyuuga's eyes widen as they saw a familiar group of people inside the car..

"is that hanamiya?"

"he's alive?…"

"…" izuki averted his eyes and he looks like he wanted to escape, hyuuga and riko noticed it…

Inside the car were the former players of kirisaki daichi looking at their worst and the driver of the car was imayoshi who is wearing a face mask.

The walk sign flashed green.

"izuki do you know about this?"

"how about you kiyoshi?"

"shrugs* hmmm how about let's just all talk at our friend's restaurant later? You have some training remember?"

"then after this jogging I'll make them go home!" riko shouted and the highschoolers celebrated…

"shut up brats!"

"owww so you kids still have that energy~ tomorrow I'll make your training menu tripled~" she smiled sickening sweet to them.

"NOOO!"

"SIGHS* SEIRIN FIGHT!"

**Yesterday is history**

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

**I can see you lookin' back at me**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

Inside the akashi's private plane

Akashi Seijuro leaned his back on the chair as he read some novel, just then he heard his stewardess (who is on her late 30's*) squeals as she looks at a certain Magazine.

"ehem*"

"ah!sumimasen Akashi-sama! "

"what are you reading?"

"ah this magazine they feature Kise ryouta with other models! Oh my brother is the photographer of this photoshoot~"

"ryouta?"

"oh and guess what Akashi-sama my brother told me that he found two new promising models though kise just asked them to be a substitute for the models that couldn't come that day~"

"that is really like ryouta… he drags anyone to his mess."

"and did you know that the two are really handsome and beautiful~"

"huh?"

"yeah the guy has a raven hair and a mole under his eyes and the female one is so gorgeous~ and she has a really rare hair color like her eyes~"

"…" he closed his book and gestured the stewardess to come towards him.

"can I borrow the magazine? I'm curious who they are… oh and please can you get me a green tea." He ordered the old lady, she gave the magazine to Akashi and fled to the corner to make the green tea.

Seijuro was now looking at the picture of a certain bluenette that for him is somehow dress provocatively while posing with ryouta and himuro…

'tetsuya..' he thought as he took every detail of what she's wearing from the make-up that she's wearing and he had to admit that the dark eye-make-up looks so erotic for him in someways as it accentuates her sky blue eyes, the clothes that she's wearing that he find so sexy at how it emphasizes her curves in all the right angles, the way her hair was fixed casually, and many more….

'so this is the new tetsuya? interesting' he mused as he looks at her pictures…

He sneered a bit when he noticed how close she is posing with himuro and ryouta as if they owned her. 'she's mine'

I will make you love me again, I promise that…

And we will be together again…

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)**

**I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back here to you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

Murasakibara's pov

Flashback*

"Kuro-chin please wake up, don't leave me." `he frantically said as he sat beside the medics inside the ambulance with midorima and Akashi who is quiet, In the corner still shock on what happened.

"sir please calm down we are doing are best." One of the medics said to him as he held kuroko's hand.

"ok… please help kuro-chin." He choked a sob as his tears continued to flow from his droopy eyes.

As they arrived at the emergency room he was asked to go out the operating room. at that time the only ones outside the operating room is midorima, him and Akashi while waiting for kise, daiki, and satsuki to arrive who texted them that they will arrive soon coz they cant still find a taxi yet.. as they continued to wait, another ambulance arrived and the medics rushed a bloody hanamiya to the same emergency room as kuroko.

"mido-chin will kurochin survive this?"

"kuroko is strong let's just pray for it murasakibara."

"ok I'll just go to the chapel here inside the hospital… i- I…. just… just call me Mido-chin if the rest arrive."

"ok…."

"aka-chin this is your fault, if you didn't brought that subject, kurochin wouldn't ran away, and kurochin wouldn't be hurt… " he said to him and walk away without looking back.

At the chapel* (somewhere in chapter 4*)

"Kami-sama-chin please save kuro chin… I'll protect her forever I promise just please save her…" I prayed over and over again as my tears continued to flow down to my face just then half an hour later my phone vibrates and I read the mail that I got from mido-chin that kisechin, minechin and momochin arrived at the hospital. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face, as I walked towards where my ex-teiko teammates are and I noticed the dreadful and hostile atmosphere.

"tetsuya will be fine I already talked to the doctor" akachin told us with his cold domineering voice. I don't know why but I felt like I want to punch his face, but I just ignored him and sat beside momochin and mine-chin.

"momochin what are you doing?" I asked her

"thank God… I already called tetsu-chan's parents and they be here tomorrow eveningwith her grandma… the seirin uhmmm they didn't picked up the phone yet… I guess they are all still didn't wake up yet coz of that b-cup's cookin." She said and I noticed the other sighs in relief, I stood up from my seat.

"where are you going murasakibara?" mine-chin asked me

"to check Muro-chin, split brow baka and the others if they are still alive and didnt suffer from food poisoning."

"I'll go with you." minechin stood up as well…

"ok I'll just be with Kise and Akashi… Momoi you can go with them as far as I know you are the only one who knows where kagami live right?"

"ok…. We will be back as soon as possible…" she said as she run us… when we arrived at the split brow baka's flat.

"satsuki how do you know that bakagami lives here?"

"research!"

"so momochin is a stalker, creepy…"

"I am not, by the way how are we going to enter?"

"knock or we just break his door, who knows they might be dead by now due to food poisoning."

"ah I guess we should just knock."

As they opened the door which is unlock by the way they saw the seirin is still recovering from riko's dreadful cooking….

The first one to notice their presence is none other than izuki…

"huh? w-what are you doing here I thought you have a reunion going on?"

"tetsu is on the hospital right now, we are just thinking to inform you personally."

"kuroko?! What happened to her?!"

"tetsu-chan ran away and…. She got hit by a car…by hanamiya's car.."

"that bastard..!"

"no… we bet it's just an accident…he was also unconscious and all bloody inside the car when his car hit the tree…"

"don't tell us hanamiya is dead?! How about kuroko?!"

"we don't know both of them are on the emergency room…"

"how…"

Aka-chin…"

"aka-chin?"

"it's aka-chin's fault… if he didn't… k-kuro-chin wouldn't be…."

"atsushi here drink some and calm down…"

"thank muro-chin.."

"so would you care to tell us what happened?"

End of flash back

I woke up from my slumber just to see kuro-chin sleeping on my couch….

It's evening already..

Wait…

Since when kuro-chin arrived

Is that really her or I am still dreaming?

I stood up and walked towards her sleeping figure. I touched her hair, her cheeks… yes it is indeed kurochin and she looks tired from the travel…

I carried her to my bed, she's so light as ever and covered her body with my blanket. I need to ask my parents about this.

I continued to stare at kuro-chin and she looks peaceful sleeping, stood up and walked out my room just to see my parents on the living room with my other siblings…

"atsushi you finally woke up… where is tetsuya-chan?"

"kuro-chin's sleeping on the couch so I carried her so she can sleep on my bed.."

"oh is that so…"

"since when is kuro-chin arrive here at akita?"

"an hour before you woke up… she got lost here and some how she called us via pay phone because she told us she broke her phone yesterday…"

"no wonder kuro-chin looks tired."

"tetsuya-chan's dog is sleeping at the kitchen do you want to see him?"

"it's ok…. Nigou might be grumpy if someone disturbs his sleep like kuro-chin."

"are you feeling fine atsushi"

"I feel fine now that kuro-chin is here…"

"you really like her."

"yes I really love kuro-chin" I said to my family who just smiled at me… after dinner I went back to my room and asked them to get me some extra blanket.

I'm scared to lose kuro-chin, those memories still kept hunting me…

Kuro-chin's lifeless body bathing with her own blood that winter…

I don't want kuro-chin to leave me…

I decided to slept beside kuro-chin, I snuggled her and embrace her under the blanket…

I felt her body heat, her steady heart beat and breath…

Kuro-chin is alive and it calmed me down… I don't want to lose someone precious to me… I don't want her to leave me..

It was now 2 a.m. and I cant sleep at all, I continued to watch her sleeping face…

So beautiful

So innocent

She's sleeping and she wont heard what will I say to her, right?

"kuro-chin I will protect you, I promise." I said to her as I caressed her face

"kuro-chin promise me that you will not leave me please." As I leaned my face towards her and kissed her forehead…

It was like I was begging…

"kurochin I love you" I whispered and kissed her lips but this time she opened her eyes.

"atsushi?"she murmured as our lips were a few centimeters away from each other when I slowly pulled away from her when she opened her eyes.

Underneath the thick blankets I hovered above her as she still looks sleepy below me, there were a few moments of silence as our eyes look at each other very soul.

"kuro-chin …. I love you." I said to her and I dint noticed my tears kept falling as I was still above her..

Kuro-chin looks shock as she was now fully awake from my confession, my tear drops on her cheeks…

"atsushi…."

"kuro-chin please don't leave me… i.. really love you… I don't care if you love someone else… I don't care if this is one sided, just let me love you kuro-chin… I love you" I poured my hearts out.

I intently look at kuro-chin again but this time I saw tears flowing down at the side of her sky blue eyes…

"don't cry kuro-chin… I'm sorry but I'm in love with you kuro-chin…it's been a long time I hide this…. you were so happy back then with aka-chin so I decided to throw away my feelings but… I cant hide it anymore… it hurts a lot when I am lying to myself that I don't like you…"

"…at-"

"kuro-chin aishiteru"

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

Somewhere in italy*

A pretty woman with light blue hair and hazel brown eyes that look is like she is on her 40's is drinking some coffee at a coffee shop while trying to dial her phone.

She groaned and was really annoyed until a man that looks like a year or two older than her seated in front of her.

"why do you look annoyed?"

"I cant contact my daughter! What do you think should I feel?! I'm her mother! I'm so worried."

"maybe she's busy?"

"but~"

"anyway maybe next month we should announce it to them?"

"Iyeah I think we should say it to them but I don't know how those two will react…. I'm scared."

"me too."

**You are, you are the love of my life [x10]**

**Now you're the inspiration for this precious song**

**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**

**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**

**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**

**Just to let you know, you are**

**You are, you are the love of my life [x8]**

Narita airport*

A red head young man arrived.

"welcome young master, Akashi Seijurou-sama" his escorts bowed at him

"tadaima" he said with a smirk

**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You're my reflection and all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

At a certain modelling agency.

THUD!

"managerchii!"

"what is it kise?"

"I don't approve at what you are thinking!"

"but come on you are not even in the right place to say that kise."

"MANAGERCHII… I just want that photoshoot to be just a one time thing. I don't want tetsuyachii to be drag in this business!"

"but think of it kise if you can convince her to model at our agency that means she can spend a lot of time with you~ that could be your chance right?"

"manegerchi is so sly… I WANT TO FIGHT FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"But kise you know your rivals will not play fair… if you don't take my offer and suggestion maybe one day your precious and beloved mentor/instructor can be far from your grasp."

"…"

"think of it."

"then I take it."

**You are, you are the love of my life [x16]**

…**..**

**To be continued**

Oh the story will be going slowly though revelations will be unfold each chapter… about Akashi and kuroko's first date actually it was an amusement park that has a small fauna and flora sanctuary near the ferris wheel… so you wouldn't be confuse due to I didn't write it in detail . a lot of flash back and fluffs are on it's way….

Uhmmm yeah before I forgot I will re edit blood and roses due to I felt that they are too ooc due to I followed the original plot and personality of the story that I wrote before plus it looks like I unconsciously deleted a lot of paragraphs there…

**Chapter 9: mirage**

**Chapter 10: jealousy and amity**


	9. Chapter 9 mirage

**Syh**

**Chapter 9: mirage**

**A glimpse of some bittersweet clips/ flashbacks of AKAKURO during their teiko days and hospital days hope you don't mind…**

**This chapter focuses on kuroko and akashi **

…**.**

"**No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater...The love we have for each other is bigger than these small differences. And that's the key. It's like a big pie chart, and the love in a relationship has to be the biggest piece. Love can make up for a lot." **

― **Sarah Dessen, This Lullaby**

…**.**

**If these dull emotions could just **

**Disappear sooner without a word **

**it would have been easier**

**Narita airport***

A handsome red head young man arrived.

"welcome young master…. Akashi Seijuro-sama" his escorts/bodyguards greeted and bowed at him.

"tadaima" he said in a whisper with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

A few moments after he walked out of the airport a black limousine was waiting for him, "young master our ride to your penthouse will be more than an hour I hope you could rest inside the car." The old man said and opened the door for him as he walks and sat inside.

"very well then let's go now." He said to the chauffer to and signal to drive right away not wanting to be stuck in a heavy traffic.

He took out his phone and earphones as he listened to some music he unconsciously reminisce about the past.

**flash back teiko days akashi's pov**

_The first time he noticed her was when daiki aomine introduced her to them one night after their practice, when they went to the old gym where daiki is practicing and there is a rumor that there is a ghost inhibiting it._

_Murasakibara, midorima, and him were shocked at the sudden ghost like appearance of the girl at least none of them screamed like a girl. _

_He was just wondering why a pretty girl like her is still in the gym this late and is having a rendezvous with his teammate._

"_ah Akashi sorry I forgot about the meeting, you see tetsu and I are playing basketball and I forgot the time." Aomine explained to him he raised an eyebrow at the pet name 'tetsu?' he stared at the petite sky-bluenette, 'she's really beautiful'_

"_I never thought mine-chin has a girlfriend, are you cheating sa-chin? Ah! I remember her she's the girl I bumped into at the cafeteria~" he heard murasakibara childishly said it as he continued to eat his chips while staring at the girl named 'tetsu' with an unusual gleam on his amethyst eyes._

"_k-kuroko?! Why are you here? And meeting this ganguro! I-it's late! You should be at home! Aomine how dare you drag kuroko in the gym this late! How indecent aomine!, it's not like that I care but kuroko your parents might be worried sick waiting for you?!" he heard midorima scolded 'tetsu' and aomine as the greenette is clutching his lucky item for that day which is a stress ball._

_He was intrigue since when midorima acted like a mother hen? Why is he acting so…._

"_ah midorima-kun konbanwa, I was practicing with aomine-kun, I'm still in the third string and I want to improve. Also no one is waiting for me at home as you can see both of my parents are busy on their work overseas, my grandma will arrived this Sunday to accompany me, so I live alone for a while, so is midorima-kun worried?." She said to midorima as she bowed politely at the blushing greenette, he was confused and curious? Third string? Since when? So he spoke up_

"_shintarou? You know her?" he asked_

"_yes, we are both in the library committee and she's my classmate at class 1-B, also she's at the third string of teiko basketball club" midorima stated to him, he was curious on why would a girl like her would join and play basketball with the rough guys, he turned his gaze back to aomine and this girl named tetsu only to gasped slightly, crimson eyes widen a bit when he noticed the girl is already in front of him._

_The girl's beautiful face was devoid with any emotion it reminds me of a porcelain doll, just then he noticed how vibrant her sky blue eyes are… before he knew it he saw her gave him a small smile as she introduced herself, at that moment it took his breath away and his heart beat accelerated. _

"_my name is kuroko tetsuya, class 1-B nice to meet you, vice-captain akashi seijuro" he heard her said it with her alluring sweet, a bit monotonous voice as she bowed slightly and gave him a small smile._

"_nice to meet you Tetsuya" __**  
**_

**When I gazed at you**

**I saw myself trembling in your eyes**

**I opened my mouth as though I had a blank expression**

**Flash back: Teiko days Kuroko's pov**

_It was a normal day the first string members are practicing, a new member arrived and was assigned to her to be his mentor: kise ryouta, a pretty boy who has athletic talents yet he lacks passion… _

_A few weeks later_

"_tetsuya, I love you will you go out with me?" he said to her as he took her hands and kissed it, everyone is watching them, she saw some cooed and squeal, some scowled, some paled, some were shocked and look at them in disbelief._

"_I would love to akashi-kun."_

"_seijurou… call me seijurou, tetsuya."_

"_seijurou." She said and like how good it feels to say the name of the boy she is starting to love maybe this way she could forget at her one-sided love to her childhood friend she deeply loves since ogiwara only sees her as a little sister… someone needs her and someone loves her and knows and accepts on how plain she is.._

_A few days later after practice seijurou walked her home, the two of them alone…. She felt odd since ever since she met them they always insisted to walk her home, but now that they are officially dating, she felt sad and happy at the same time._

_Sad because she felt some of them immediately acted cold and aloof towards her…_

_Happy because the boy that she is starting to fall deeply in love is beside her, their hands and fingers were interlaced to each other. She loved how those crimson eyes look at her with a loving gaze…_

_She admire him first then slowly she didn't know why but she cant take her eyes off to him…she's starting to fall deeply in love with akashi seijurou…_

"_tetsuya you look lonely."_

"_how did you know that I am lonely?"_

"_love, since I always win I am always right…. I know… I just know that you are lonely." He said to her as he gently squeezes his hand to her. she stopped walking and look up to him._

"_aomine-kun, momoi-san, murasakibara-kun, midorima-kun even kise-kun I know and felt that they are distancing their selves to me, I don't want that. I want them to be carefree and hang out with me…. like before… we are friends and they are physically their whenever we all bond to each other but I know and felt that…"_

"_they are our friends maybe they are still shock that we are now dating… just give them space and whether they like it or not they will accept it."_

"_Yes I guess so."_

_Days passed by and she noticed her friends are acting normal again, she was happy but for some odd reasons she felt something is wrong…_

_Haizaki was kicked out of the basketball club and was replaced by kise. She was glad for kise but to her acquaintance haizaki she felt really bad about him. Her gray haired acquaintance has a lot of burden in his life… only her and nijimura knows about haizaki shougo's life outside teiko… a few weeks later he stopped contacting her… and it made her worried…_

"_tetsuya are you alright?" a hand tapped her shoulder, it was just seijurou and her inside the her boyfriend's room. she was happy that seijurou introduced her to his parents and they accepted her, she was happy but she felt there is something wrong, she couldn't pinpoint what it is…_

_Something was indeed wrong and what bugged her the most is the shocked faces of seijurou's parents when they saw her. it was full of longing and acceptance but she didn't know why….she felt so unsettled by it._

"_yes, sei-kun…. I-" she said but it was cut off when her boyfriend hugged her from the back._

"_hmm what is it?" she heard him whispered as he buried his face on her neck, she blushed slightly at the intimate gesture particularly when she felt her boyfriend's arms tightened on her waist._

"_it's nothing sei-kun." She said to him again as she looked at her back just to see a rare pouting face of Akashi seijurou._

"_what are you thinking tetsuya? Wait don't tell me are you thinking of someone~ who is that person?"_

"_sei-kun s being unfair sometimes…"_

"_why?"_

"_sei-kun's pouting face is really distracting" she said with a blush that crept out onto her neck and ears. She felt seijurou's face buried down on her neck again and she swore that she felt him grin on her neck._

"_really? I didn't know that maybe I should always do that just to tease you and see you blush like that… it was so cute, you know… you blushing." He teased suddenly she felt the boy kissed her neck, she stiffened and pushed away the boy. There was a few moments of silence, both of their eyes widen and she swore both of their faces heat up._

"_b-baka-shi! Uh… I m-mean sei-kun i- i- sumi- ah" she stuttered her face heat up as she cant look directly to her boyfriend._

_Just then she heard him chuckled_

"_sumimasen tetsuya I shouldn't do that… it was just that you are really irresistible… but I wont promise I wont do it to you again." She looked at the boy as she saw him walked towards her again, and hugged her again, both of their foreheads and noses pressed to each other, and a gentle smile was plastered on the boy's face._

"_I love you tetsuya."_

"_I lo-"_

"_I know you don't need to say it to me, tetsuya."_

"_b-bakashi… sorry I mean sei-kun… are we just going to cuddle each other? We have a homework to finish and the maids and your parents are looking to us… it's embarrassing" she said as she buried her face on seijurou's face._

"_my bad, I forgot to close the door… don't worry just ignore them." he said to her and she felt his chin rest above her head, she also heard squeals, continuous clicking and shutter sounds._

"_sei-kun… they are taking some pictures."_

"_just let them be."_

_End of flash back_

She just arrived Akita, she wondered why she reminisce about the past, she didn't know why but if this kept on going she knew that she wont able to move on.

"nigou let's go"

"arf!"

"let's call atsushi-kun first hmmm where's the phone booth?" she told nigou as they walk outside the train station she saw a flower shop that was somehow decorated by real red roses, she stopped walking and bit her lips.

She didn't like how those red roses reminded her so much of a certain person she wanted to forget…

'I must forget'

**We went on our separate paths**

**At that crossroad**

**It pains me so much that**

**We may never meet again**

**(Still on teiko days akashi's pov*)**

_Days passed by and he noticed the girl wasn't lying of being a third string member of the basketball club, he just never noticed her one moment he sees her and on one blink she's gone and the next moment he sees her again it was as if she was a ghost, materializing herself out of thin air whenever she wants. Then he asked midorima about her, only to know that the girl has a weak presence. He wanted to get to know her more, it was lunch break and he saw momoi squealing and clinging to the girl, he then remembered that tetsuya, satsuki, and shintarou are classmates while aomine and murasakibara are at 1-c, him? Of course he was at 1-A. IT WAS UNFAIR he thought to himself childishly, so he decided to invite the girl with them to eat lunch._

"_tetsuya eat with us at the rooftop."_

"_tetsu-chan don't worry it will be fun~"_

"_kuro-chin I'm hungry~ eat with us~ it will be fun~"_

"_oi satsuki don't suffocate tetsu with your boobs!"_

"_it's not like I care or whatever but it will be more fun if you are going to eat with us ehem*a-and you always eat alone not that I mind that i-"_

"_oh mido-chin is so sly~ hogging kuro-chin all this time no wonder you refuse to eat with us sometimes~"_

"_oi! Megane!"_

"_so tetsuya It seems that you don't have a choice but to join us, I never thought that my teammates and our manager is so fond with you" he said to her as he took her hand and pulled her. he saw her sighed and look up to him staring into his eyes._

"_very well then I agree, momoi-san, aomine-kun, midorima-kun, murasakibara-kun, and Akashi-kun… let's go and eat now I'm hungry." She said as she took her small bentou. _

_That day is the start of the group's casual bonding time at the rooftop of teiko middle._

_That day when he noticed how murasakibara and tetsuya got along pretty well,Though he didn't like why he is feeling irritated by it._

_That day when he noticed the blossoming feelings of midorima to tetsuya, on how the tsundere lectured her that she needs to eat a balance meal so she can grow well because she's so petite and small, He didn't like why he is so annoyed at the tsundere._

_How satsuki and daiki do something childishly stupid to catch tetsuya's attention while she's eating her small bentou, he also didn't like it as well._

_That day when they saw and heard tetsuya's laugh and bluntly said to them that left them astound to see the girl devoid with any emotion on her face smiled and giggled._

"_you guys are fun to hang out with." She said with a small smile and didn't know why he loved seeing her smile and when he heard her giggle at his teammates childish antics to catch her attention._

"_I want kuro-chin to be my friend~ can we be friends kuro-chin?~"_

"_sure. Murasakibara-kun."_

"_I will be tetsu/tetsu-chan's best bestfriend ever!"_

"_tetsu will be my best friend! She and I loves basketball so we are best friends! And satsuki don't suffocate her with your boobs!"_

"_daichan shut up! Tetsu-chan is going to be my best friend! I don't want her to hang out with a pervert like you!"_

"_why not? aomine-kun, momoi-san but please be quiet and don't argue like an old married couple beside me who is fighting for their child's custody."_

"_eww!who would fall for that pervert/girl!"_

"_kuroko, it's not like I wanted to I-I just don't want to be left out or something, wh-whatever."_

"_I thought we are already friends' midorima-kun? And of course I would like to be friends with you." She teased the megane, who just blushed and grumble incoherent words._

_Akashi continued to watch them and he stared at the bluenette he didn't know why he felt irritated as the others tried to catch tetsuya's attention and on why he can take off his gaze at her._

"_how about me tetsuya? I want to get along with you as well." he said to her, and then he saw the bluenette looked at him. His heart beats faster …_

"_I also would like to get along with Akashi-kun as well. Akashi-kun is admirable after all, being the vice president of the student council, Vice captain of the basketball club and being top of the class-"_

"_so tetsuya you admired me?" he said and he didn't know why he felt so happy at the compliment at the girl he barely know._

"_yes but I also admired aomine-kun, momoi-san, murasakibara-kun, and midorima-kun." She bluntly said to them he felt disappointed and he didn't no why._

"_also I'll try my best so I can play basketball with you guys in the same court."_

"_very well then I'll help you tetsu!"_

"_tetsu-chan I'll also help you train!"_

"_I don't like a person who plays basketball that doesn't have any talents in it, but if it's kuro-chin maybe I'll help."_

"_i-I will also want to help it's not like I care or something nanodayo."_

"_that's interesting I want to see what kind of basketball you play tetsuya."_

_That day after their class and club activities they met at the old gym._

"_You are horrible at shooting and dribbling kuro-chin, you don't have talent kuro-chin plus kuro-chin is short." He saw the tall puple head kid off handledly insult the girl, for some reason he felt like punching him but…_

"_oi don't insult tetsu!" he saw aomine walked and stood beside the girl while glaring at the tallest kid inside the court. He hated how he is feeling irritated as the ganguro defended the girl._

"_don't worry I take criticisms very well, I know I am not good at shooting and dribbling but I know with practice and hard work I can improve and I will show it to you murasakibara-kun" he heard her declare and glared at the tall purple haired boy who also glared back._

"_I want to see that kuro-chin, if you can" murasakibara childishly retorted to the petite girl._

"_you will see it murasakibara-kun."_

_He continued to observed and noticed how the bluenette played as she was paired up with aomine while they fought against murasakibara and midorima. He noticed how she unconsciously use her lack of presence to bypass the two tall boys who immediately still and caught the ball on her hands. Still he was amaze on how she can bypass the two as she passes the ball to aomine. An idea hit him, maybe. Maybe she can really play with them in the same court. He just need to teach it to her and help her train and hone her skill… plus after their training all he just need is nijimura and their coach to watch her play._

_A smile was plastered on his face, just the ideas of spending time with her made him feel happy and he didn't know why._

_A few weeks later tetsuya became a first string member _

**Gathering emotions which are lacking**

**Things were warmed just a while ago have grown cold**

**I couldn't believe something like that**

**Just how long am I going to hold on to the same words?**

**How long am I going to hold on…**

_**(still on teiko days* 2**__**nd**__** year/kuroko's pov*)**_

_Inside the Student council room a bluenette girl is sitting on a couch while a red head boy is taking a nap on her lap._

"_sei-kun… are you still feeling unwell?" she asked the sleeping boy that was taking a rest on her lap, she put her hand on the boy's forehead trying to check if the boy has a fever, she sighed in relief that the boy didn't caught a cold or flu. _

_She poked the boy's cheek and smiled a little that the boy didn't woke up, she gently ran her fingers on akashi's vibrant crimson short hair, 'sei-kun's hair is so soft' she didn't noticed that she thought it out loud._

_She heard the boy chuckled… and just realized that she said it out loud and woke up the boy… 'so embarrassing' she thought "why are you laughing bakashi?" she said and poke the boy's cheek again._

"_tetsuya why did you stop caressing my hair? It feels good you know." The boy said to her as he shift his body so he can face his girlfriend, his head was still on tetsuya's lap._

_The boy took her free hand and their fingers intertwined, her face flushed red because of it, she heard the boy chuckled again. She looked straight to the boy's red eyes with worried look on her eyes, seijurou raised an eyebrow ._

"_are feeling well?" _

"_yes… it's just… I have a headache."_

"_you should skip basketball practice, sei."_

"_no."_

"_why?"_

"_I am their captain now, just please understand tetsuya."_

"_but you are already stressed because you are the student council president, captain of the basketball club, plus you are helping your parents on their business even though they told you not to, bakashi.." she frowned just then she felt seijurou flicked his finger on her forehead._

"_I am fine tetsuya, you don't need to worry. I can handle it all, it's for our future… and don't call me bakashi, tetsuya." He pouted and looked at the bluenette._

"_future? How about now? The present is also important sei-kun… you are not feeling well and I wont tolerate your stubbornness sei-kun. Please take a rest, just let midorima-kun handle it even just for today, he's capable of doing it since he was our vice-captain and I believe that he can do it." She reasoned out but then she noticed the glared her boyfriend is giving to her… 'he's our friend sei-kun, really are you that jealous? Bakashi.' She thought and pouted._

"_yes I am jealous that you have some faith on him and don't call me bakashi." He bluntly said to her._

"_I hate how you can read me easily bak- ehem* sei-kun… I am just worried on your health sei-kun."_

"_I know… but I will still attend practice, don't worry I wont play, I'll just watch them." he smiled at her and kissed her hand lovingly while looking at her which earned a bright blush to the bluenette's face._

"_s-sei-kun j-j-just take a rest ok." She said as she caressed her boyfriend's hair again who just closed his eyes as he relax and hummed/sighed at her._

"_tetsuya."he said to her_

"_hmm?"_

"_did you see that red rose on my table?" he said again to her, his eyes still close._

"_yes, I see that. Why?"_

"_it's for you."_

"_bakashi, you are wasting your money, you don't need to give me roses everyday." She said to her boyfriend, she noticed the boy shifted again and his face is now looking up to her again._

_She looks at the boy blankly as the boy on her lap opened his eyes again._

"_I didn't buy them, I grew it myself at our garden."_

"…"

"_you don't believe me do you? i planted them and whenever I had free time I check if those are is still alive. I just asked our gardener to give them some water and etc." she was taken aback by it._

"_I- I just didn't expect sei-kun is a flower boy." She chuckled which earned a grunt to the boy who shifted again and closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry hey sei-kun are you embarrassed? I just cant imagine you doing some gardening… but those roses that you gave me are really pretty it does really remind me of you." she said to the boy as she played on the crimson short locks of the boy, she swore she saw the boy smiled a bit, and she couldn't help but to tease him._

"_sei-kun is a flowerboy."_

"_tetsuya you are being talkative today, that's unusual, really rare to hear and see you being talkative."_

"_you hate it? then i'll shut up."_

"_not really… I like hearing your voice."_

_End of flashback_

"miss I've noticed you are looking on my roses for awhile." A voice made her snapped out from her reveries, she looked up and saw a kind old lady smiling at her.

"ah, sumimasen I –"

"it's okay, I was just wondering why you are looking at those red roses, you just look so sad and your eyes tell me that it reminds you of a certain person."

"ah- a- n-no… i- i-"

"it's ok dear, here have one. Don't worry it's free."

"but."

"no take one." The old lady gave her a red rose, she looked at it with a pained expression. She hated how red the rose she is holding, it just remind her of akashi…

"thank you."

"your welcome, you are a visitor here right?"

"yes, I am just worried about my friend his grandma just died…."

"oh sorry about that… I think you need to get going, a pretty ladylike you should go now, it's dangerous to wander here alone, keep safe dear."

"thank you ma'am" she said to the old lady with a bow and she walked away with her dog.

**When I continue to gaze at you**

**The seasons changed in your eyes**

**My new light which I've not known before**

_Days passed by and he noticed how tetsuya became precious to him, there is something different whenever he is with her. he felt free whenever he spend his free time with her._

"_Akashi-kun you need to relax sometimes, you look tired." She said to him as they took a break at their basketball practice. He was happy that the bluenette is concerned for his well being._

"_I'm alright." He lied, he is too stuck with too much responsibilities around him._

"_why are you trying so hard Akashi-kun? I know you are lying and you are not alright" she bluntly said to him after she took a sip on her pocari that aomine gave to her._

"_huh?" it caught him off guard, the only people who knows that he is lying are his parents, but then this girl that he just met a few months ago and he never told her anything about his personal life so through him._

"_is something bothering you Akashi-kun?" she asked again and for some reason he was happy. At this time he was lucky that they are alone inside the old gym which is unusual and rare because in any minute nijimura, aomine, momoi, murasakibara, and midorima should be inside now. He wonders what happened to his other teammates on where the hell they are because at this time it's just the two of them alone inside the gymnasium…and he felt weird and nervous…_

_Should he tell his burdens to this girl? _

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell a bit, right?_

"_hmmm yeah you see I want to exceed my father's reputation, he is already close to perfection, he was a genius, and a lot more, I want to recognize as me and not as an Akashi, my father's son. I want to make a name for myself, I want to absolute." He said to her bluntly, he waited for a couple of minutes, he expected the girl would say 'akashi-kun is so great or amazing and whatever the normal girl would blabber._

_but_

"_I never thought akashi-kun is a grudgingly ambitious person." She bluntly said and I chuckled_

_She's so blunt and he likes it._

"_maybe I am, tetsuya." He said with a knowing smirk on his lips as he stared at the girl who was devoid with any emotion, just then he saw her giving him a small smile. _

_For some odd reason he wanted the time to stop but a few seconds later the rest of the GOM (plus momoi and nijimura*) arrived and they immediately went towards tetsuya and her face was unemotional again._

_weeks passed by again and every practice he noticed the subtle glances of his teammates to his tetsuya. His? Since when did he thought that he wanted her? he didn't know when but whenever murasakibara shared his food or carry tetsuya on his shoulder he felt he wanted punch him or just ban him from eating snacks for the whole semester, or when midorima and tetsuya spends time with each other in the library and the two are classmates damn it. then whenever he sees aomine slings his arm onto tetsuya just because they are bestfriends as well with momoi who keeps clinging on his tetsuya. Then he was quite shock when notices haizaki the bastard's son and a delinquent looking longingly at his tetsuya._

_He never realized that he was the possessive type. He wonders to himself if he really like this girl named kuroko tetsuya who occasionally invaded his thoughts 24/7 in a romantic way or if he was just curious because she was just different from the other girls that he met._

"I think I like her." he thought to himself**  
**

**We will walk our separate paths**

**Now, at that crossroad**

**I can never look back again**

**My feelings are too overwhelming**

He woke up just in time as they arrive at his penthouse; he exited the car and immediately went inside the building and unto his room.

He was bored; nothing interests him anymore, suddenly his phone vibrated

From: dad

To: seijurou

Subject: important

Son, ヾ(✿❛◡❛_ฺฺ_)ノ～❤ I miss you~ I heard that you went back to japan, ヽ(*´ー`*)ﾉ I am here in Italy right now and I am planning to visit you and introduce you to the woman who stole my heart back in middle school. ﾟ.+:｡(*-ω-)(-ω-*)ﾟ.+:｡... seijurou my son could you stay at Japan for a month? Please~ oh! Σ(ﾟーﾟ；) please wait for me i'll be going back there with her so I can introduce her with you. I hope you would understand this. also seijurou I want you to forget about your feeling to your ex-girlfriend please you'll end up getting hurt in the end. Before I forgot I receive some news Ms. Tetsuya Kuroko is going to be the fiancée of Mr. Shintarou Midorima soon. I don't know if she accepted it but as far as I can remember shintarou is one of your closest friend right? I remember him playing shogi with you… son please forget about hurt or you'll end up getting hurt. 。・゜・(/Д`)・゜・。うわぁぁぁぁん

End

"tsk* the hell is wrong with him!" he snarled and mailed back to his father.

To: dad

From seijurou

Subject: no

I wont, I came back to Japan to mend and fixed our relationship. I don't care if you opposed about this. I love her and I will do everything so she can be mine again.

End

He tossed his phone on his bed after he sends it to his dad.

He thought that both of his parents like tetsuya so why the hell he needs to forget about her?! in wont give her up, I know… I know deep inside her heart she still loves me…. I know it! I just know….

His phone vibrated again, now he was annoyed

From: mom

To seijuro

Subject: read this or else

Son. Why are you so mean to your dad? (ｏ・_・)ノ"(ノ_。)

Ah… nevermind he deserves that＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／how dare he taunt me a picture of them... also don't worry the woman your dad is dating is a really good woman… I even love her（≧∇≦） she's a really sweet woman too bad I never had time to spend time with her~ aww I miss her~

Anyway back to the topic please son forget about her and it's for your own and her good. Please son. Also we don't hate tetsuya in fact we love her but… gosh you will know everything on why we are doing this. just please listen to us.

End

He raises an eye brow as he read it. who is this woman? Why cant he be with tetsuya? And why does the detective doesn't even want to reveal who is she? Just everything is now fucked up?

Why does shintarou betrayed him? Why it has to be tetsuya? She's mine…

He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes as he remembers something again

**You embrace me in the night that is about to disappear**

**Entangling me wit your body which has grown cold**

**I feel that something is lacking**

**Just how long have I been holding on to**

**Lies and sighs to the point of breaking apart?**

_**Flashback: after the game in winter cup (seirin won winter cup*)**_

_Seirin won, and it was now late in the evening, I don't know why I am following her like a stalker._

_I saw her teammates walked her home and she bid goodnight to them, she closed the door, while I leaned on myself at the light post. I noticed she was alone again in her house. I took out my phone and dialed her number._

"_hello tetsuya."I spoke _

"_akashi-kun?"_

"_please come down I want to talk to you, personally."_

"_y-you're here?"_

"_yes look outside."_

"_I'll be there akashi-kun."_

_A few minutes later she came out and walk towards me._

"_tetsuya thank you." I said to her and then I saw her smile at me._

"_you are welcome akashi-kun…. It's now late, I think akashi-kun needs to rest, it's cold outside."_

"_are you alone again tetsuya?'_

"_no my grandma is here though she's sleeping already, mom and dad just left for a business trip this morning."_

"_is that so, Tetsuya thank you for your hard work for bringing us back." I smiled, I am happy, so happy that we could talk like this again….just one step at a time… and I'll regain her trust… just once….._

"_because I miss your old selves, aomine-kun and murasakibara-kun will probably going to lessen their laziness I bet they will now attend practice again and practice harder with their teammates. Kise-kun and midorima-kun is not as arrogant like before and the real akashi-kun is now back." She said to me with a small smile._

_I took her hand and pulled her into an embrace… _

_I held her tighter, for some odd reason she wasn't protesting or pulling out from my grasp. Does she miss me? Does she miss the moments we both shared? Those kisses, those cuddles/embraces that we did back then?…._

_I regretted ignoring her… making her feel insignificant; I'm such a fool she was right not everything is all about fame, wining and etc… _

_I regretted not stopping her from quitting the club before… I was just consumed by my jealousy after learning that that boy named ogiwara shigehiro is her first love… _

_I shouldn't break her trust to me, she trusted me the most… among us the gom, she trusted me the most and loved me the most! I shouldn't have replace her with just some guy named mayuzumi to take her position in basketball._

_So what the hell got into me to do that? I am so stupid!_

_I hated when she shouted 'I believe in you kise-kun' , is she starting to fall in love to that kise ryouta? Who fell for her madly in love back in middle school, the way he showed openly his affections to her pissed me off._

_Or is it midorima? They got awfully close to my liking after they defeated their team at inter high._

_It could be aomine, yes maybe aomine is doing everything to rekindle their deep friendship, if I didn't confess at her at that time, I know that aomine will claim her first…_

_Or maybe it could be murasakibara, even though they didn't get along in the court, they… the two of them are also too close to my liking…_

_Or it could be her new light…or my old teammates sidekicks? Or her senpai?_

_No… damn it…_

_I pulled away and look into her eyes… she was confused…_

_I leaned towards her and kiss her for a few seconds. Our lips were just pressed to each other… it was an innocent peck on the lips… yeah innocent damn it… it was desperate and full of longing.._

_I miss this… god, I am so pathetically desperate. I need to fix this and show her that I need her back into my life, that I wont ignore her, tat I wont lose my real self again._

_As I pulled away I look at her, her cheeks were flushed red, and she look so confuse and shock._

"_it's a goodnight kiss tetsuya, I need to go now… before I forgot you wouldn't mind if all of us including momoi to have a reunion party, right?" I told her in a loving manner just like the old times, my hands tightened its grip on her shoulder… please don't decline. please don't decline. Please._

"_i-I would love to see everyone get along with each other again like the old times." She said to me, our eye contact is still not broken. But I need to restrain….my feelings…_

"_very well then I need to go now. Tetsuya." I said to her, I walk away, I know she's still looking at my back as I walk away…_

_Our reunion arrived and I mess up and fucked it all up big time again…_

"_TETSUYA!" I shouted as I saw her run away, I tried to catch her but 'they' are faster than me, ryouta can almost catch her but then I noticed a car losing its control and then crash it hit her, the car screech and as it tries to hold the break but it also crash on the tree…_

_If I just didn't…._

_This wouldn't happen, I saw my beloved unconsciously sprawled in the snow covered road… her blood is …. Her heart beat is… her breath…_

_I saw everyone is in tears…._

_I'm scared…_

_Please don't die…_

_Please…_

_Oh, god… she isn't breathing anymore…_

_Heartbeat is ._

_.no! NO! NO! please tetsuya wake up!_

_**Flashback: hospital days (chapter 3*)**_

_it was evening and I decided to pay a visit to my beloved and to apologize to her… maybe they should be friends again like before? Then slowly but surely tetsuya will become mine again. Right? I don't care if it took years of courting…damn this is desperate._

_Just then I bumped into someone, I recognized him….it's tetsuya's doctor…_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't looking… oh, akashi-san is visiting her again?"_

"_i'm sorry if I bumped into you and yes I'm about to visit her."_

"_is that so? But I guess… uh I don't know you see akashi-san, midorima-san and I met earlier and I told him about kuroko-chan's condition."_

"_c-condition? What happened to her? is she alright?"_

"_she's fine but the damage she got from the accident was severe… you see she cant play basketball anymore at least she's alive unlike hanamiya-san's condition who was still in a coma. Don't worry she can still ran and walk after the rehabilitation." He said and I was just shock, it was my fault… if I just didn't…_

_Then she wouldn't suffer like this… _

"_Is that so… very well then I'll pay the two a visit." I said with a nod and left the doctor, as I approach tetsuya's room I dont know why I was nervous just then I heard two familiar voices, luckily the door is slightly open._

_I peek at it and my eyes widen_

_Why?_

"_huh? Shin, I never thought you would be such a good joker, after I get discharged I can play again, right?" I heard her wryly laughed_

"_no." _

"_you're lying shin, I can still play… we will still face each other at the next tournament, I want to play with you, with them and with you guys…" _

"_I'm sorry but you know that I never tell a lie tetsuya… tetsuya I'm sorry.. don't worry I will help you." I saw shintarou embrace her… as I heard her cries onto him._

"_shin… would you really help me?"_

"_yes."_

"_thank you shin."_

_It should be me comforting her like before…like what we used to back in middle school, is it too late? No I wont allow it… maybe we just need time to heal everything that happened between us. _

_Yeah maybe. _

_But why does it hurt so much to see her crying in the arms of midorima?_

_it hurts_

_it hurts… _

_cant I have her?_

_is she leaving me all alone?_

_No I don't want to…_

_End of flash back_

Akashi seijurou woke up looking terrified, he gasp for air…

"thank god it was a nightmare… damn…" he said to himself, he turned around and saw the clock…

"7: 06 a.m." he said to himself again…

'maybe I should gave them a visit particularly ryouta and tasuya himuro' he thought to himself as he took a glance on the magazine

**Gathering emotions which are lacking**

**Things were warmed just a while ago have grown cold**

**I couldn't believe something like that**

**Just how long am I going to hold on to the same words?**

**How long am I going to hold on…**

Tetsuya now arrived at her friend's home, she was worried on what atsushi feels right now… she looks at the rose and put it on her bag, suddenly she remembers what shintarou told him, she began to ponder if she should call her mom but then she remembers her mom is on Italy right now.

A few moment after she rang the door bell, the door opened by atsushi's mother.

"oh dear you finally arrive!" atsushi's mom smiled as she was dragged inside their house, she saw atsushi's sibling sitting in the living room with their father.

"dear! Look tetsuya-chan arrive!" atsushi's mom beamed with glee, atsushi's siblings really likes her for some odd reason and kept teasing her daughter in law…

"tsuya-chan I told you to call me onee-chan~"

"ignore her kuroko-chan."

"hey!"

"long time no see nigou you grew more,"

"is it just me or kuroko-chan just got taller a bit?"

"nah she's still small but that makes her a lot cuter, right?" and yadda yadda yadda she kept for silence as the older siblings kept fussing around her.

"tetsuya-chan do you want to go on atsushi's room? hmmm hey kids! Stop blabbering; tetsuya-chan should go to atsushi's room! behave your selves, gosh so childish even you are already adults~ so tetsuya-chan go to his room I'll just gave you some snacks there, hmmm nigou will play with us for awhile is that alright."

"thank you murasakibara-san." She bowed in front of atsushi's mother

"no need to be formal tetsuya-chan you are like a family to us~ just call me mama~ neh~ now go~ I bet atsushi is still asleep, also you need to rest"

"call me onii-chan/onee-chan too!"

"… papa is fine to me."

"eww dad is being a tsundere.."

"hey!"

"ok, nigou behave yourself here with oniichans, onee-chan and papa, ok."

"arf arf!"

"I'll go now mur- ehem m-mama." She bowed again and left the family.

.

.

"aww tetsuya-chan is so adorable~"

"otouto-chan is so slow."

"yeah he should court her before someone gets her!"

"just leave them alone they are still young, no need to rush everything."

"but dad~"

"dear she really looks like mom, right?"

"not really, she looks like her dad."

"wait as far as I can remember seijurou-chan's dad is madly in love with-"

"now that you said it I just receive a call from him they are in Italy right now, do you perphaps think that their daughter and son knows about this?"

"I don't know either, those two are risk takers, so maybe … ah let's forget about it~ I need to prepare some snacks for tetsuya-chan."

…**..**

**To be continued**

**Chapter 10: jealousy and amity**

**Most of the stories that I wrote are inspired by the songs of 'ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION or AKFG/AKG/AJIKAN' **

**This chapter was inspired by their song: last scene, hold me tight, after dark, and kaigan doori.**

**Listen to their songs! They are so freaking awesome! I've been a fan ever since I heard Haruka Kanata….**

Oh thank you for the followers,favorites and silent readers who kept reading this story, I was happy to see how many readers read it, it almost par with Louis Heartfilia (ft fan fic*) any way

Anyway hope you like this chapter. maybe?

GRAZIE MILLE!


	10. Chapter 10: JEALOUSLY & AMITY

SYH

Pumpkin-san: thanks for the continuous support. Sorry for the late update. This is a short chapter.

Akashi:snip snip* how dare you engage Tetsuya and Shintarou. &amp; why am I the bad guy here?

Pumpkin: shrugs * all is fair in love and war. Bakashi*

Kise: appears out of nowhere * pumpkin-chi! Akashi-chi will kill you!

Murasakibara: Munch Munch * pumpkin-chin here have some chips. Leans down &amp; Whisper something*

Pumpkin: where the bloody hell did you two come out? Hey, isn't this bribery, Murasakibara? But that suggestion thickens the plot so good idea.

Murasakibara visibly sparkles and lightens up.*

Akashi: how dare you ignore me. Glares &amp; menacing aura*

Woof woof*

Tetsuya: jeeZ nigou now they notice us, guys let's start the story... &amp; please don't fight. Pumpkin-san i still hate you for making me a girl here. Pout and glares *

Kise/Murasakibara/Akashi/pumpkin: Tetsuya-chi/tetsu-chin/ Tetsuya! Three guys visibly smiled and brightened up at the sight of the bluenette.

Tetsuya: hello. And before you say anything I've been here the whole time. Anyway roll vtr.. Ignores them and left the studio immediately*

Kise/Murasakibara/Akashi/pumpkin: wait! Tetsu-

Lyrics: it's you - super junior*

...

...

CHAPTER 10: JEALOUSLY &amp; AMITY

...

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

-Marilyn Monroe

...

Neorago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

Nan nobunirago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

(Flash back Chapter 8*)

. "don't cry kuro-chin, I'm sorry but I'm in love with you kuro-chin it's been a long time I hide this. you were so happy back then with aka-chin so I decided to throw away my feelings but? I cant hide it anymore, it hurts a lot when I am lying to myself that I don't like you."

"at-"

"kuro-chin aishiteru"

...

Dareunsaram pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago

Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan keunyang neorago

Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman

Nohl chilsuga obseo dashi dolikilsu obseo oh~

"Kuro-chin aishiteru" he sincerely said to her.

"Since when, Atsushi-kun?"

"I don't know, i just realize it... I got angry when other guys get close to you to the point that i want to crush them... I also have this happy and content feeling when i am with you... Then one day i can't take my eyes off of you... I want to see kuro-chin happy, to see you smile and laugh, get frustrated over something, i even like your poker face, your pout, or when you are angry at me whenever someone tease you by your height... I don't know when it started kuro-chin... It just happened..."

"I didn't notice... I thought you just like me as a friend or a teammate... You always say you want to crush me." Her voice crack as she said it, she never notice it suddenly she realized that she is also hurting Midorima. She felt guilty just then she didn't know why but she remembered kise and Aomine...

What if they...? No, she wishes and hope that those two doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her. She needed them but she didn't know if she wants one of them. She was scared but luckily she can count on her brute best friend, her 'onii-sans', 'onee-sans' and the others for emotional support if that happened. Or she think so? Takao her self proclaimed rival-best friend-shoulder to cry on is really nice to her, Haizaki is protective, himuro is sweet, Sakurai as well as the others are treating her nicely as if she is one of their family member.

"Because at that time kuro-chin is in love with aka-chin... I think it is also my fault that aka-chin changed, i provoked him because i am jealous that you became his... Aka-chin slowly became too ambitious, he trained us but only mine-chin blossomed first then slowly our team became stronger... I saw kuro-chin gets sad as days passed by, i got frustrated because you are becoming unhappy with your relationship with aka-chin... then it happened, i challenged aka-chin... He changed, i changed... I became a monster..." Atsushi's voice cracked and is filled with regrets as he said those words.

"You are not a monster Atsushi-kun." She whispers as she reached out her hand to the young man's cheek above her. She began to wonder if she is one of the reason why the first stringers of teiko slowly broke apart because even Momoi was keeping her mouth sealed to it.

"I am kuro-chin and i hurt you too... I am a coward and a selfish brat at that time, i became too ignorant or apathetic maybe up until now... But you helped me to change slowly to become sympathetic to others... I am happy but.." Atsushi held her hand that was on his cheek and leaned on the warmth of her small hand, kuroko didn't like what this conversation is leading to but she must know and Atsushi deserves to speak his heart out especially to the amount of pain she brought to him.

"... But?"

"i don't know ... I am selfish kuro-chin...I - I need you, i doubt if i still have my sanity if you are not with me."he is practically begging and kuroko can't breathe, she felt that she didn't deserve the overwhelming affection Atsushi is giving to her. She's surprise that she felt some sort of happiness but Shintarou is also offering the same to her... Shintarou, oh dear god..

this is wrong.

"Atsushi-kun, did you know that i am about to be engaged with someone without my consent?"she blurted out in panic. Atsushi-kun deserves to know, right?

"Engaged? Who's your fiance kuro-chin.. don't do this to me.." The tall young man almost pleaded and it hurt kuroko due to she now know she is the cause of it, she took a deep breathe and took all of her courage to say it. She must not run away and face this problem whether she likes it or not.

"My fiance, he's none other than Shintarou-kun, i didn't agreed to it yet since they haven't told me about the said arrangement... You see, shin just informed me about this matter, i don't know but i felt i'm using him if i agreed to the engagement... He's my friend and he's special to me, i mean it's unfair if i still have lingering feelings to Akashi-kun...right? No matter what i do I'm so affected to whatever he did in his life, i- i feel so involved Atsushi-kun like when he called me he told me that he misses me, he wanted me again But a small part of me want to forget and move on... I mean i don't know what to do anymore... I am so confuse, i don't think that i am ready to be in a relationship, this is wrong.. Everything is wrong."

"..."

"..."

"Then Use me, kuro-chin... I don't care... We don't need to be in an official relationship... I need you..."

Kuroko couldn't believe what she just heard from her ex-teammate and friend. Above her a pair of purple eyes looking at her lovingly and intently and both of their tears dried up, the young man pulled away and sat on the edge of bed, kuroko also sat on the bed as she continued to stare at the young man who is giving her a gentle and loving smile.

"Kuro-chin I'm serious, just use me I'll wait for you, i just want to be by your side but please cancel your engagement to mido-chin." He whispered lovingly as he reach and gently caressed his beloved's cheek who unconsciously leaned on his large warm hands, they were still looking in each others eyes. Murasakibara noticed it, the confusion in her eyes, he knew that what he is about to do is unacceptable yet he still leaned and kissed her forehead as he slowly engulfed the petite bluenette into a warm embrace, he rest his chin on the top of kuroko's head who is still speechless.

He didn't care if kuroko see him in a platonic way. He didn't care how much it hurts, all he ever wanted to do is to protect and shower this confuse and lost woman in his arms with his affections.

Minutes passed by and kuroko rest her head on Murasakibara's shoulder as she slowly drifted to her slumber.

"I really mean it ku-tetsu-chin"

Nae nunbit chi deulkowo keu sungane

Gaseum kipi moseul bakdon sungane

Miryeon obshi baro nohreul sontaekhaeseo

Keurae nan neorago

Flashback sophomore days*

Yosen and seirin accidental joint training beach camp**part1

It was purely accidental, no one as in no one see this will happen.

Two teams are looking at each other in disbelief, surprised, amused, and irritation.

"W-what are you doing here?!"the two female coach shouted in irritation as both of them glared at each other. Meanwhile the others are trying to restrain their coaches from killing each other. Himuro smiled at his brother who was irked off from some of his sarcastic remarks on their conversation, Murasakibara on the other hand walks towards seirin to find his kuro-chin giving tips to the new kids who just joined the team.

"Kuro-chin" he greeted the girl as he look at the bandages that was on her knees, ankles, and the cast on her arm, and gave the girl a lazy smile. Somehow the tall teen noticed that kuroko's weak presence since late he could spotted her easily maybe its because her misdirection or ghost like presence is slowly declining and for some reason he didn't like it since she is getting unwanted attention, he somehow think what if her weak presence is completely gone? She could be like Kise who attracts rabid obsessed fangirls like a magnet.

For some reason his imagination has gone wild, he imagined that kuro-chin could be like Kise who seems like a beaming-optimistic radiant Sun, so annoyingly and irritatingly bright with his attitude and personality yet we seek it's warmth most of the time, meanwhile kuroko is the unreachable magnificent ever changing blue Sky whom they always look above them... Aomine reminds him of the sea it was deep and mysterious no one knows on what the hell that ganguro is thinking since he just acts through instinct but what if he use his head he could be dangerous, Aomine is like a sea sometimes it's calm sometimes it's ferocious and Aomine's ego could be compared to how vast the sea/ocean is. Akashi is like a fire or a volcano it doesn't need further explanation Akashi is just dangerous yet he wouldn't deny that Akashi like fire plays a big role on them. Midorima is like the forest he takes care to everyone in the most odd and indirect ways like giving them advices, he/they knew it no matter how the tsundere megane denies it, he is like the forest who gives shelter to them. Him? He remembered back in middle school kuro-chin told him that he was like a mountain intimidating but after you hike or get to know and appreciate it's beauty as you see the world in a different angle... It's worth it. He didn't know how the hell he get that kind of logic on how he view his ex teammates but for some reason it applied to them. He snapped out from his reveries when he heard kuroko's gentle and even voice.

"Hi Atsushi-kun what are you doing here?"

"Training camp...seems like kuro-chin is also here for training."

"Yes we are but i am here just for 'vacation' and riko-senpai will kill me if i held a single ball." He saw her pouted and there is a hint of frustration and sadness on her blue eyes, he hated it. Ever since Midorima broke the news that she must not play again, he knew and felt basketball will be never be the same again without her playing in the same court.

Murasakibara glared at the new kids as he picked up and carried the girl on his arm while trying to ignore the protest of both teams when they finally noticed kuroko is being carried by Murasakibara.

"Put me down Atsushi-kun."

"Don't wanna... I'll carry you to the gymnasium whether you like it or not."

"At-"

"Kuro-chin must watch and support us and me to keep me motivated, right?"

"OK, Atsushi-kun where's your snacks?"

"Coach-chin burned it before our departure in akita. I'm hungry kuro-chin but I think kuro-chin is enough to be eaten since kuro-chin smells like a delectable vanilla and strawberry."he teased and pouted while ignoring the protest of both teams especially, the horrified and scandalized look of some first strings, both female coach's murderous aura, himuro's fake smile as he restrain a glare at him and Kagami's constant yelling.

"Atsushi-kun since when you are into cannibalism? I have some snacks in my bag, I'm still young so please don't eat me."she bluntly said to him which caused a few snickers

"But kuro-chin's skin is so smooth and soft, you look so small and fragile, plus you are really beautiful, enough to make me hungry." He bluntly says and everyone was stunned, blushes were on every guys faces.

"Atsushi-kun shut up or I'll use my ignite pass to you."

"Shudders* h-hai kuro-chin"

End of flash back*

Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago

Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

The two woke up from each others embrace.

"Good morning k-tetsu-chin, wake up... We need to eat breakfast." He nuzzle his face on the bluenette's hair, his voice has a hint of amusement/glee as he saw the sleeping girl in his arms.

"mmmm five more minutes... Nigou... Don't sniff me.."she groggily whispered back just then she realized a warm body beside her, her eyes immediately snapped open and just saw an amuse young man looking at her.

"Atsushi-kun!"

"Ohayo kuro-chin, I'll wait for you down at the dining for breakfast."Atsushi smiles at her and kisses her forehead gently. Before she could utter a word Atsushi left the room she didn't even notice she was blushing at the intimate yet gentle gesture Atsushi did.

After she fix her self up and went down she was assaulted by nigou and the Murasakibara siblings in a bear hug.

"Ohayo? Minna." She mumbled

"Everyone, Let's eat breakfast."

...

Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

Ona!

Sakurai's POV

He watched his former teammate ate the food he cooked, Sakurai can't help to wonder if Aomine is still in love with his long time crush who is none other than kuroko-san. After all the two has a bond that even the seirin light kagami taiga can't par to the original light and shadow duo of teiko. He wanted to ask it but he wonder what if Aomine said that he is in love to kuroko? What will he do? Does he still have a chance?

However Aomine hurt kuroko a lot before and their friendship just snap out coz of his pride and selfishness. Yes, Ryou admitted he is jealous at bond of the light and shadow duo of teiko and how their friendship rekindled after winter cup. Ryuu considered Aomine as a friend and teammate that he ignored how lazy and arrogant he can be, however he didn't like how selfish their ace could be sometimes and how possessive he is to his former shadow. Aomine didn't have the right to be like that to kuroko, he and the rest of the gom (except momoi because he knew she was the mediator*) are one of the reason why kuroko couldn't play basketball anymore, he secretly blame them but he knew that they relented on what they did that made their bonds broke apart and now they are doing all their efforts to tie a new and strong bond to her.

Suddenly he felt a pain on his chest and he didn't like it, he frowned.

'Am i that insecure?'

He didn't know what to expect at what will happen if he confess to her, after all it took a lot of courage and confidence for him to ask Tetsuya to be her friend which she gladly accepted without second thought. Suddenly he heard Aomine call his name and it snapped him out of a daze.

"What is it Aomine-san?"

"The hell is wrong with you? You are glaring at me earlier and it's creepy."

"Gomenasai... I am just thinking on how kuroko-san agreed to be a substitute model with kise-san and himuro-san"

"Then why are you glaring at me?"

"Uh... I- i.. Uhmmm its your imagination. So... Uh.. What are you going to do if you see Kise-san later?"

"Isnt it obvious? I'll beat the shit out of him!"

"But why wouldn't you confront himuro-san?"

"Sighs* coz i know Kise is that idiot that he unconsciously drag other people to his problems that they are not supposed to be involved in the first place?"

"I never thought of it, Aomine-san matured this much, ah! Sumimasen!"

"Baka! Of course i did. Tetsu change my view in life especially after that happened."

"..."

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you (2x)

Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan keunyang neorago

Nomu neujordago haedo nan keunyang neorago

Jal motdwin sarang ingol algo itjiman

Pogi halsu obseo joldae nohchilsu neun obseo ah ah

Haizaki's POV

As soon as he gave the leash to tetsujin he can't help but to feel a bit happy to see her fine and unharmed but he knew that he must go back to the hellhole again.

"Young Master Haizaki, Master i mean your father wants to talk to you." A man clad in black suit bowed before him.

"I know, where is he?"

"At his office, young master."

As soon as he arrived at that bastard's room he saw a folder on the wooden desk with the name of Nijimura and kuroko, his eyes widened at it. He felt something dreadful will happen.

"Son, as the future heir of our clan i hope that you shouldn't associate yourself with them. Especially this two, the nijimura's and kuroko's owned a few lands and businesses, also they are our enemy since the old times but as time passed by their clan slowly diminished and now the only living heir and heiress are these Two who also graduated at teiko middle, their parents are about to retire soon after they graduated college, so-." His father said in a stern voice as he took out an envelope and laid the pictures where he was seen that he was hanging out with either Nijimura or kuroko, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. he is in rage and his father noticed it.

"You know that as we get rid of them and took over their businesses our power and influence will be more well known. So being a good father to you, i would let you spend more time with them to convince them to merged with us. Dont worry If you didn't succeed i will let you freely visit their graves. Oh you may go now and take a rest." His father ordered automatically he left the office and went to his room to let the information sink in his head.

He went to his bathroom and stared at the mirror thinking why he is so pathetic and a coward to not to speak up and protect them.

'That bastard' he thought angrily as he punch the mirror leaving it broken and his fist bleeding.

He stared at his broken reflection and silent tears flowed down his eyes as he bit his lips to muffled his sobs.

Chadichan nae ibsul reul dor bureur ne

Ddeukor ubke nohreur chaja wichi ne

Bulobwado daedab obneun noijiman

Nol kidarindago

Hanamiya's POV (at the hospital with the kirisaki and Imayoshi *)

'That bastard' He swore that he and the rest of his friends would never eat Imayoshi's food again.

Flash back *

"Imayoshi since when did you know how to Cook?" He groggily asked his former senpai as he and the rest of the former kirisaki sat in the dining table. They have still a massive hangover damn it and they couldn't even think rationally yet as they was ushered to sat at the kotatsu styled table.

"Ah~ i asked my girlfriend about it." He said gleefully and he felt they are in a dreadful situation, his friends however was still in a daze and clutching their heads.

"Since when did you get a girl?!" He was shock to know that who in the right mind would date his senpai, he thought that the girl is either stupid or vicious enough to suffice imayoshi's taste. Or the girl is just smoking hot.

"Ah, i slipped out anyway she's my kouhai and our manager at touo. However she and i decide to keep our relationship a secret... Ah how i miss her she's in Hokkaido right now. Oh before i forgot, So if anyone of you leak that information I don't have a choice but to reveal the whole world all your dirty secrets. This is not a blackmail but an advice." Imayoshi sweetly smiled at them which made shiver in fear.

A few minutes later, imayoshi Puts down a huge pot of porridge in the middle of the table. They dumbly stared at the food which is suspicious coz it didn't have a goddamn scent that could emit that it was either delicious or awful plus it looks so normal.

"Are you not eating, Imayoshi?"

"I don't eat warm foods for breakfast remember?"

"I felt we are Guinea pigs here."

"Come on eat it!"

They were hesitant to taste it but they saw Imayoshi is smiling at them so without further ado they filled their bowls and pray for their lives.

They ate it silently and was shock that it taste good after they finished eating the food and after 45 minutes they experience the side effect.

End of flashback

After they are being taken care of the nurses for food poisoning And they we're laid out on the bed with dextrose attached to them. He saw a few nurses squealing and gushing over a magazine.

"He is so mysteriously hot!"

"But Kise-sama is still the best!"

"Look the bluenette model she's so gorgeous!"

"I ship her with Kise!"

"No i ship her with this one eyed hottie."

He raised an eye brow and thought the nurses are has some loose screws. Seriously they should do their jobs not squealing like a fan girl.

Suddenly Imayoshi appeared with the same magazine in his hand and a Cheshire like grin is on his face.

"Imayoshi if you are going to harass hanamiya please do it tomorrow or you'll end up here in the same room with us."furuhashi warned who spoke up as he laid in his stomach.

"Nah, let them be... Friends stick together through thick or thin right?" Hara gleefully said to them while still looking deathly pale as he sat on his bed and hugging the pillow.

"Shut up... Damn it are you sure you didn't mess up the recipe?"yamazaki whined.

"Yes..."

"Anyway what's your lover's name? I felt i know her."

"Momoi Satsuki and she took that recipe from Aida Riko." He sheepishly said. The four former kirisaki daichi players paled at the information while hanamiya was clueless on who they are.

"Anyway why are you here?"

"Oh, i have a gift for you. My dear kouhai open it and you would be glad." He tossed the magazine towards hanamiya who caught it and glared at Imayoshi. He immediately opened it and his face turned red from what he saw. The other four noticed it and silently walked towards hanamiya's bed, curious on why the hell he look stunned and his face red as a tomato. The moment they peek on that certain page their eyes widen in disbelief to see the shadow of Teiko and Seirin posing confidently with himuro of Yosen and Kise of kaijo, looking so stunning and alluring in a rocker chick clothes and accessories and make up.

It wasn't a secret that the four somehow knew that their friend has a little crush on her after seirin defeated kirisaki however hanamiya being a fucking stubborn tsundere and keep saying that he hates the girl so much and yet he still watched the winter cup telling that it's only for information gathering purposes while dragging them there.

'Ah young love' the four and Imayoshi thought in unison.

"What the fuck... "He mutter glaring at the two men, the five felt bad for himuro and kise. They knew hanamiya will hunt and murder them, even though he has amnesia they knew that their friend unconsciously remember the little crush he have to her.

Ona, keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago

Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

Kuroko's pov

She and Atsushi decided to wander around akita after they ate breakfast and for a meantime they left nigou to the Murasakibaras so he can rest. As they walk in silence she can't help but to feel guilty about everything.

Sometimes she wishes that she died at that accident. That accident took away her dream to be a professional basketball player. Now she needs to face this problems. She didn't want to be in a relationship because it's troublesome. Friendship is more important to her and she wouldn't mind to be single forever.

"Tetsu-chin you look like you're in deep thought."

"It's nothing... Atsushi-kun. Ah, is there a bookstore near this area?"

"Ah.. Yes, it's in a shipping district near Yosen."

"Is that so then let's go. I want to buy a book."

"Hai."

As soon as they arrived at the bookstore there are a few people can't help to glance on there way.

While kuroko is finding a nice book at the shelves. Murasakibara saw a certain magazine. His eyes widened when he recognized the models in the cover page.

Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

Ona!

Oh oh only for you oh oh only for you

Nan neorago neorago naneun (wae moreuni wae moreuni)

Nan neorago neorago naneun na~

Izuki's pov (inside mitobe's restaurant with hyuuga, Kiyoshi, riko, etc.*)

He never like being interrogated especially by a passive-aggressive riko and a bi-polar ex-captain.

"Now tell me is that hanamiya we saw? I mean you didn't look shock at all when we accidentally saw him. Izuki don't you dare lie to us. I know who we saw earlier now speak."

"Uh... Actually... How should i say this..."

"Riko, chill as well as you junpei... You will scare shun, right koganei, mitobe?."

"Mitobe says that we need to all calm down."

" thanks guys actually himuro and i saw him accidentally at a convenience store...

Flash back chapter 3*

Izuki and Himuro decided to buy some drinks (just sodas, snacks, sports drink and juice*) for the group who decided to have a sleep over at Kuroko's room?

just then someone bumped into him..

"huh sorry?" the man said in apology.

"yeah don't worry about it.." Himuro said but then he was shock to see

"hanamiya?" izuki said in shock.

"huh you know me?" Hanamiya said in confusion.

" yeah you are hanamiya makoto, right?" himuro said to him

"yeah? I'm sorry but this is the first time I saw you? so I got to go now?.

So yeah that's what happened"

"That's when we had an overnight at kuroko-chan! She also got accidentally dr-mmmfffff" kiyoshi said but was cut off when izuki covered his mouth and realized what he just said.

They would not get out of the restaurant alive if the over protective mama and papa bear (riko &amp; hyuuga*) and uncles (mitobe and koganei*) of seirin heard that their beloved imouto got drunk in a room full of basketball idiots who secretly has a thing for her.

"He meant that tet-uh kuroko a-accidentally dr-drowsy.. I mean you know her stamina and university life is tough right?"

"Ye-yeah... Anyway we need to go home now, I'll just call you... "He heard kiyoshi sheepishly said to the four who is about to protest.

"Guys i mean wouldn't it be nice if all of the former seirin team have a reunion uhmmm maybe next month since there will be a holiday." Izuki suggested which the four immediately agreed.

"Call us ok."

"Ok, let's go kiyoshi!"

"See you guys!"

Keu nuga nuga mworaedo naneun sangwan obdago

Keu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago

Na dashi taeor nandedo ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

Kiyoshi's POV

He actually wanted to leave the place immediately. Especially when he saw how cozy and sweet hyuuga and riko are. He began to wonder what if he confess to riko first? He knew that both of them will be happy however junpei would be devastated and preferably cut off his friendship to him and loose his passion in sports since he knew that one of the megane's inspiration is her.

It hurts to see how happy they are.

Love is a game of gamble and he lose the game on purpose.

He smiled idiotically as he tries to mask his jealousy at his best friend. But this is for the best. Everyone will be happy in the end right?

He clench his fist inside his pocket when they saw the lovers held hands, the way the two look at each other... He hated how sweet the Two are... He should be in hyuuga's place but it would be selfish of him.

He and izuki finally got out of the restaurant and is on their way to the apartment.

"You know kiyoshi, you are selfish" Izuki bluntly told him, he let out a laugh when he remembered that kuroko also said the same before.

"Hahaha I'm so pathetic, right? Imouto*( kuroko *) also said it to me as well. So how about you? Are you planning to pursue imouto?"

"As if i would give up."

"Eh~ shun's blushing.. I'll give you my blessing, all you need is to pass the other Onii/Onee/aniki/aneki like kasamatsu, katsunori-sensei...araki and Alex sensei,. .and etc!"

"Sighs*i know."

Ona, nol sarang handa malhaedo chonbumanbon malhaedo

Nae gaseumsok dabultadago mareun ibsol dwedorok

Na dashi taeor nande do ojik nobbunirago

Jakku jakku shigani heullodo

Ona!

..

Akashi's POV

He's about to pay his acquaintances a visit when his phone rang.

Phone conversation *

"Akashi speaking." He blandly spoke

"Akashi-san ohayo."

"Momoi."

"Akashi-san have you heard the news?"

"If it's about Tetsuya's engagement with Shintarou, yes i knew."

"Engagement? Tetsu-chan?! And mido-rin?! Since when?! "

"You didn't know?"

"Uh ... not really actually i just called you after i discovered something."

"...continue."

"Did you know that tetsu-chan's mom and your dad is somehow too close to be just friends back in middle school? I just found out some evidence from my uncle's 'treasured' files, pictures and video tapes at his attic."

"So you are saying that the woman my dad is about to marry is Tetsuya's mom? Momoi don't joke."

"I hate to say this but Based on the evidence that i have it is true. I am just doing and finish this investigation for both of your and tetsu-chan's sake."

"I will break that engagement."

Neorago (Neorago)

Neorago (Neorago)

Nan nobunirago (Neorago)

Neorago

...

Tbc

Chapter 11: Daffodil Regard, Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You

Chapter 12: MONKSHOOD - Beware; A Deadly Foe is Near

Chapter 13: VIOLET(*White) - Let's Take a Chance on Happiness

Question:

I have a question is kuroko's seiyuu is the same voice actor who voice nowaki from junjou romantica? Coz they have almost the same tone of their voice.


End file.
